El Elixir Del Amor
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Sin novio, trabajo y hogar, Serena Tsukino llegara a una pequeña isla irlandesa para recuperar a Darién gracias al agua de un manantial mágico. Pero cuando conozca a Seiya Kou, el dueño de la posada donde se hospeda, descubrira que hay algo mágico en la isla. Sólo la magia haría que empezara a plantearse abandonar toda su vida y estar al lado de Seiya... Incluye Lemons.
1. Capitulo 01

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_Aquí les traigo está adaptación de la novela "Doing Ireland" de Kate Hoffmann, misma autora de una historia que seguramente muchas de ustedes han leido y les ha gustado mucho: **Legalmente Suya. **Así que si les gusto ese fic, esta historia les fascinara tal como a mi. _

_¡Espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo!  
_

* * *

**El Elixir Del Amor**

Por_ Serenity_

**Capitulo 1**

El barco se deslizaba por un mar picado, de aguas grises, salpicando el rostro de Serena Tsukino con un delicado rocío. Serena se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y fijó la mirada en una isla que en la distancia parecía poco más que una protuberancia neblinosa sobre el mar.

La isla de Trall. Había salido de Chicago veinticuatro horas atrás, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquélla era una misión imposible.

—Debo de estar loca —musitó para sí.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacha?

Serena miró hacia Artemis Boyle, el capitán del barco correo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Nada —respondió.

—Si te metes dentro, te mojarás menos.

—Estoy bien aquí —respondió Serena.

Quizá el frío y la humedad fueran exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacudirse aquella sensación. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante los últimos dos días que apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar. Se había quedado sin novio, sin trabajo y sin casa en sólo seis horas. Por eso había emprendido la búsqueda de las tres cosas en un acto de desesperación, un acto que la estaba llevando a una isla diminuta de la costa oeste de Irlanda.

—No suelen viajar muchas personas solas a Trall —dijo el capitán Artemis—. Casi siempre llevamos a parejas. Es un destino muy romántico, ¿sabe?

Su abuela, Luna Tsukino, le había hablado de aquella isla y de su leyenda, pero Serena quería oírla de los labios de alguien más joven.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó.

—Las parejas vienen esperando encontrar el manantial del Druida. Sale en todas las guías turísticas. Se dice que, si una pareja bebe de sus aguas, permanecerá unida de por vida. Pero si quiere saber mi opinión, creo que son tonterías.

—¿Usted sabe dónde está ese manantial?

—No, y debería haberlo buscado. He tenido tres esposas y ahora mismo no cuento con ninguna de ellas para calentarme la cama.

Serena volvió a prestar atención a la isla. Ella imaginaba que la ubicación del manantial aparecería indicada en todas las carreteras de la isla, que quizá incluso hasta hubiera un centro turístico. ¡Su abuela no le había dicho nada de que hubiera que buscarlo!

—¿Y alguien a quien usted conozca sabe dónde está?

El capitán Artemis pareció pensarse la respuesta y después se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Mina Aino debería saberlo. Es una sacerdotisa druida. Sí, así es como se llama a sí misma. La verdad es que yo creo que está un poco chiflada. Pero le gusta considerarse la guardiana de la magia de la isla. Puede preguntárselo a ella, pero le cobrará un buen precio por sus servicios.

—¿Sus servicios?

—Adivinaciones, conjuros, hechizos, hace de todo. Yo compré una maldición el año pasado. Me costó cincuenta euros. Había un estúpido de Dingle que estaba intentando conseguir el contrato del barco de correo ofreciendo un precio más bajo que el mío, Mina maldijo su barco y se hundió en el puerto al día siguiente.

—¿Y no se le ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor hizo un agujero en el casco y que por eso se hundió?

—No me importa lo que hiciera. El caso es que ese imbécil no se está encargando de llevar el correo a Trall, ¿no?

—Supongo que tiene razón —contestó Serena con una sonrisa. Se arrebujó en la cazadora de pana mientras veía cómo iba creciendo poco a poco la isla en el horizonte—. ¿Y puede recomendarme algún alojamiento en Trall?

—En la parte norte del pueblo hay una posada muy agradable. Se llama Kinmoku. En esta época del año seguro que tiene habitaciones vacías. La lleva Seiya Kou. Su familia ha vivido durante generaciones y generaciones en la isla. Y él es un hombre famoso.

—¿Famoso? ¿Famoso por qué?

—En Trall no nos gusta chismear sobre nuestros vecinos —Artemis frunció el ceño—. Aunque quizá esto no sea chismear. Hace unos cuantos años, fue elegido el soltero más codiciado de Irlanda. Publicaron una fotografía suya en una revista.

—Interesante —comentó Serena.

—Su bisabuelo montó la posada. En aquella época era una mansión en la que venían a veranear británicos de dinero. Seiya dejó la isla para ir a estudiar a la universidad y pensamos que no lo volveríamos a ver. Pero hace tres años, regresó a Trall. Sus padres, Mick y Maeve Kou, querían estar cerca de su hija y de sus nietos, así que se mudaron a Dublín. Y a Seiya parece gustarle la vida en la isla.

—A lo mejor debería haber llamado para reservar habitación.

—Hace tres días que no traigo turistas a la isla —dijo el capitán—, así que no creo que tenga ningún problema. Aunque a finales de semana, vendrá más gente para la celebración de Samhain.

—Para entonces ya me habré ido —contestó Serena—. Sólo pretendo quedarme un par de noches como mucho.

—Si no encuentra a Seiya en la posada, hay una llave en un macetero, al lado de la puerta.

—Si todo el mundo sabe dónde está esa llave, ¿por qué cierra con llave?

—Por culpa de Dickie O'Malley. Se ha comprado una granja en el sur del pueblo y no tiene agua caliente. Así que se dedica a ir buscando lugares en los que pueda darse un baño caliente y lo deja todo hecho un desastre. Además, antes de marcharse, procura beberse hasta la última gola de whisky que encuentra. Supongo que podría decirse que ésa es su tarjeta de visita. Y esto tampoco es un chisme, muchacha, sólo es un hecho.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Serena sentada en la popa del barco, intentando distinguir detalles de la isla a medida que se acercaban. De pronto, sus razones para ir a Trall le parecían ridículas. Se había desplazado hasta allí con el fin de encontrar el manantial que le devolviera el amor de su novio.

La secuencia de acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta Irlanda había quedado grabada de manera indeleble en su cerebro. El día anterior, se había levantando pensando que era un día como cualquier otro. Darién se había ido temprano a la oficina y, en vez de irse con él, Serena había decidido dormir un poco más e ir en tren. Pero a los pocos segundos de levantarse, había encontrado una nota en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

_Lo nuestro ha terminado, lo siento. Adiós._

Darién había estado un tanto taciturno durante el mes anterior, pero Serena pensaba que era porque estaba a punto de hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio, no de dar por terminada su relación, y menos después de haber encontrado un recibo de uno de los mejores joyeros de Chicago por valor de nueve mil dólares.

Se había vestido rápidamente, decidida a hablar con él en cuanto llegara a la oficina. Llevaban cuatro años trabajando en la misma agencia de publicidad y hacía tres que estaban juntos. Lo de la ruptura no podía ir en serio, se había dicho.

Pero al llegar al trabajo, se había encontrado un caos en la oficina. Al parecer, habían llamado a primera hora de la mañana para decir que una agencia de publicidad mayor había comprado la empresa, la mitad de los empleados se quedarían sin trabajo. No habían tardado en pedirle que se acercara al despacho del director creativo, donde la habían despedido oficialmente. Había sido entonces cuando se había enterado de que Darién había firmado la renuncia el día anterior. No quedaba un solo objeto personal en su despacho y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Y cuando ya pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, al llegar a casa había encontrado un sobre en la puerta de su apartamento. En el interior había una carta en la que le comunicaban que iban a reformar el edificio y poner los pisos en venta y le ofrecían comprarlo a un precio inasequible para una publicista en paro.

Serena siempre había planificado minuciosamente su vida: había encontrado al hombre que creía perfecto para ella, tenía trabajo en la mejor agencia de publicidad de la ciudad y vivía en un apartamento situado en uno de los barrios más modernos de Chicago. Cuidaba su dieta y hacía ejercicio religiosamente cuatro días a la semana. Incluso realizaba trabajo voluntario en una escuela un día a la semana. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que su vida hubiera llegado al lamentable estado en el que se encontraba en tan poco tiempo?

"Las desgracias nunca vienen solas", le había dicho su abuela, y le había ofrecido la que parecía una solución sencilla. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar el amor de su novio. El resto iría resolviéndose poco a poco. Y cuando Serena le había preguntado por la manera de hacerlo, Luna ya tenía la respuesta: un viaje a la isla de Trall resolvería sus problemas.

—Y aquí estoy —musitó para sí.

El capitán maniobró con destreza en un muelle vacío. Cuando chocó contra los pilotes de madera, saltó del barco y aseguró las cuerdas. A continuación, ayudó a Serena a sallar al muelle. Unos segundos después, Serena tenía el equipaje a sus pies.

—El barco sale el lunes y el viernes a las doce. Puede regresar conmigo o hacerlo en el ferry, que hace tres viajes al día.

—¿Por dónde se va a la posada? —le preguntó Serena.

—Está a una milla de aquí por la carretera —le indicó Artemis, señalando hacia el norte. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo—. Y será mejor que se dé prisa. Parece que va a llover.

—¿No encontraré ningún taxi?

En aquella ocasión, Artemis miró el reloj.

—Bueno, cuando se espera que llegue algún huésped, suele haber taxis esperando. Pero usted no ha anunciado su llegada, ¿verdad? Dougal Fraser es el taxista de la isla, pero ya son casi las cuatro. Me temo que a estas alturas se estará tomando la segunda pinta en el pub. El pub está justo allí, se llama Jolly Farmer.

—¿Y no podría llevarme usted?

—No, no, no. Eso sería meterme en el terreno de Dougal y a él no le haría ninguna gracia. Además, yo siempre dejo el coche en la península. En esta isla no hay ningún lugar a donde ir.

—¿Entonces tengo que recorrer una milla con el equipaje?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que en seguida aparecerá alguien y se ofrecerá a llevarla. Lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer algún gesto cuando vea pasar un coche. Vamos, le enseñaré el camino —se acercaron hasta el final del muelle y Artemis señaló una casa blanca situada en una esquina de una calle empedrada—. Vaya por allí recto y pregunte por Dougal en el pub. Y corra, no se vaya a mojar.

La que en un principio era solamente una lluvia ligera comenzó a hacerse más fuerte cuando Serena llegó a la puerta del pub. Una vez allí, se secó los ojos y entró. Tardó algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del interior, pero cuando lo hizo, vio a un camarero y a dos clientes mirándola con curiosidad.

—Estoy buscando a Dougal Fraser —les explicó Serena.

**S&S**

Seiya Kou echó otro montón de carbón en la chimenea del salón de la posada y fijó la mirada en las llamas. El carbón prendió, enviando una bienvenida ráfaga de calor al salón.

—Ponme otro whisky —musitó Mina, mirándole fijamente a través de su melena rubia.

Seiya miró por encima del hombro y la vio acurrucada en el sofá, alargando hacia él un vaso de cristal y curvando los labios en una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien. Era la misma sonrisa que había utilizado con gran éxito con muchos hombres: conseguía hechizarlos hasta dejarlos absolutamente indefensos ante sus encantos, Seiya ya se había convertido en su presa cuando había vuelto a la isla, tres años atrás. Durante aquel verano, se había entregado a una breve, pero apasionada aventura con Mina.

Aunque tras seis tempestuosos meses de relación, habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran mejores amigos que amantes. Sin embargo, hasta el año anterior, Mina continuaba estando convencida de que Seiya era el único hombre posible para ella. Incluso había utilizado todos sus poderes de druida para intentar convertir su vida en un infierno. De hecho, todavía pendían sobre Seiya dos de sus maldiciones.

—¿Por qué voy a tener que servirte un whisky? —preguntó Seiya mientras se sentaba en una butaca, en frente del sofá.

—Porque tú eres el anfitrión y yo la invitada.

—Te has invitado tú misma a cenar —le recordó Seiya.

—Por favor, ponme un whisky —lloriqueó Mina—, o te lanzaré una maldición.

Seiya agarró el vaso y se acercó a la mesita sobre la que tenía la licorera. Sirvió un par de dedos de whisky y regresó al sofá. Pero cuando Mina alargó la mano hacia el vaso, él lo apartó.

—Te daré el whisky si me haces un favor a cambio.

Mina se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—Esto parece interesante. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hace demasiado tiempo que no estás con nadie?

—No vamos a volver por ahí, Mina. Ya lo probamos y la cosa no funcionó.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez lo único que haremos será acostarnos. No tenemos por qué intentar sacar adelante ningún tipo de relación.

—Seamos honestos. Tú eres una devora hombres. Quieres que los hombres te idolatren y te satisfagan hasta convertirse en unos absolutos estúpidos. Y después los abandonas para ir a buscar a otro.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo adoro a los hombres.

—Sí, a lo mejor hasta demasiado —dijo Seiya.

—Si vas a comenzar a insultarme, dame el whisky.

—No hasta que no hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Evidentemente, no mi cuerpo. Supongo que debería sentirme humillada, pero no es así. He llegado a considerarte como una especie de… ¿cómo lo diría? ¿De hermano? Probablemente me sentiría culpable si volviera a acostarme contigo.

—Quiero que me quites la maldición.

Mina sonrió satisfecha.

—Pensaba que no creías en mis poderes.

—Y no creo en ellos.

—¿Cuál de ellas? —preguntó Mina.

Seiya gimió.

—¿Cuántas tengo?

—Dos, no tres… No, espera, cuando me ayudaste a arreglar el coche te quité una.

—¿Y cuáles son las que me quedan?

—Bueno, una que te condena a no conocer a ninguna otra mujer tan guapa y tan sexy como yo. Y la segunda tiene que ver con tu… con tus capacidades amatorias en el dormitorio —alzó lentamente el dedo índice.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Desde que habían terminado su relación, no había tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres, pero había sido capaz de actuar cuando había hecho falta. Había tenido tres relaciones serias en los últimos tres años y todas ellas habían terminado al cabo de unos meses. Entre relación y relación, había tenido algún encuentro ocasional con algunas amigas de Londres o Dublín. Viviendo en una isla, no eran muchas las oportunidades que se tenían de disfrutar del sexo sin ataduras.

—Por el espíritu de la amistad —dijo Seiya—, me gustaría que revocaras las dos maldiciones. Ahora mismo, y delante de mí.

Mina suspiró y le quitó el whisky de la mano.

—Muy bien.

Se bebió el whisky de un solo trago, se enderezó, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que la melena cayera como una cortina sobre su rostro. Comenzó a balancearse lentamente, musitando una ristra de palabras en gaélico. Aunque Seiya tenía algunas nociones sobre aquella lengua, no comprendió lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto, Mina abrió los ojos.

—Estoy hambrienta —dijo—. Tengo que nutrirme para este trabajo —cerró los ojos y continuó recitando.

Seiya se acercó a la cocina y agarró una bolsa de patatas fritas. Cuando regresó al salón, Mina estaba tumbada en el sofá. Le tendió la bolsa y ella la abrió inmediatamente y se metió una patata en la boca.

—Dios mío, que hambre tengo —musitó—. ¿Tienes algo de chocolate?

—Vamos a cenar dentro de una hora. ¿Ya has terminado?

Mina se metió otro par de patatas en la boca y asintió.

—Sí, acabo de liberarte completamente de la maldición —se interrumpió—. Bueno, no del todo. En realidad, he intentado contrarrestarla con otro hechizo, sólo algo que pueda permitimos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

—Mina…

—Éste es un buen hechizo. La próxima mujer que conozcas, te deseará locamente y tendrán un apasionado encuentro sexual. Nada la detendrá a la hora de meterse en tu cama.

Una impaciente llamada a la puerta quebró el silencio del salón, Mina se echó a reír.

—¡Ah! El hechizo ha funcionado. ¡Es ella! Me pregunto quién podrá ser. Mmm, supongo que Eveleen Dooly no será muy mala en la cama. Y también está Mary Carlisle. No es joven, pero conserva el espíritu.

—Por lo menos Eveleen no me maldeciría —musitó Seiya—. Mientras abro la puerta, tú dedícate a quitarme el hechizo.

—De acuerdo, pero no vayas muy deprisa. Me llevará algún tiempo.

Seiya se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta el vestíbulo y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró a una mujer empapada por la lluvia y con los pies llenos de barro.

—Ya era hora —musitó, con el pelo pegado a la cara—. Me he empapado hasta los huesos. Y no podía encontrar la llave. Se suponía que estaba debajo del macetero.

—Lo siento —respondió Seiya, alargando la mano hacia su equipaje—. Mina debe haber utilizado… Bueno, no importa. Pase, por favor, y bienvenida.

Serena pasó al interior de la posada, dejando un rastro de barro sobre el parqué. Al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, maldijo suavemente y se quitó los zapatos.

—No he podido encontrar un taxi. Se suponía que el taxista estaba en el pub, pero no, no estaba allí. Un granjero se ha ofrecido a traerme a caballo. Un buen ofrecimiento, porque, al parecer, las millas irlandesas son bastante más largas que las estadounidenses. He tardado una eternidad en llegar hasta aquí —recogió los zapatos. La ropa mojada comenzaba a hacer un charco a su alrededor—. Necesito una habitación.

Seiya la estudió con atención mientras se metía detrás del mostrador. Resultaba difícil describir el aspecto de aquella mujer. Se había puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia y el pelo caía empapado y revuelto sobre sus ojos. Tenía una mejilla manchada de barro y la otra con restos de máscara de ojos.

Los vaqueros eran tan anchos y estaban tan mojados que resultaba difícil adivinar la forma de su silueta. Pero tenía unos pies bonitos, se dijo Seiya, y llevaba las uñas pintadas de color rosa intenso. Parecía joven, probablemente no tendría más de veinticinco o veintiséis años, Seiya la observó rebuscar en el bolso.

—¿Es usted estadounidense?

La joven se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Seiya pudo mirarla a los ojos por primera vez. Tenía gotitas de agua en las pestañas y cuando parpadeó, cayeron sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Perdone, ¿qué me ha preguntado?

—Que si es usted estadounidense —repitió Seiya suavemente, clavando la mirada en sus labios.

—Sí, ¿algún un problema?

Cuando alzó la mirada, Seiya se encontró frente a un par de chispeantes ojos celestes. Ella le tendió una tarjeta de crédito.

—No, no, en absoluto —respondió mientras tomaba la tarjeta—. Era simple curiosidad. Me ha parecido que tenía acento… norteamericano.

A los labios de la recién llegada asomó una sonrisa.

—Probablemente porque lo soy —se estremeció y se frotó los brazos—. Bueno, ¿va a poder darme una habitación? Estoy deseando quitarme toda esta ropa y…

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Seiya—. A mí también me gustaría quitarle… bueno, quiero decir, que estoy seguro de que estará mucho más cómoda si se quita esa ropa de encima —agarró la llave de la habitación más bonita del segundo piso—. Habitación número siete —le dijo.

Le tomó la mano y le plantó la llave en la palma. Tenía la piel húmeda y fría. Sin saber por qué, Seiya prolongó aquel contacto.

—La encontrará al final de las escaleras a la izquierda, al final del pasillo. Todas las habitaciones tienen cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué no sube y ya me encargo yo de llevarle los zapatos y el equipaje cuando estén secos?

—De acuerdo —contestó Serena y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó Seiya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, volviéndose.

—Necesito su nombre para registrarla.

—Está en la tarjeta —contestó—. Tsukino. Serena Tsukino, de Chicago.

—Bienvenida a la posada Kinmoku, señorita Tsukino. Yo soy Seiya Kou.

Ella asintió y continuó subiendo lentamente las escaleras, con la ropa goteando a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando se volvió para ocuparse de su equipaje, Seiya descubrió a Mina apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del salón, con la bolsa de patatas fritas a la altura del pecho y masticando con expresión pensativa.

—Una estadounidense. Y bastante atractiva —musitó—. He oído decir que son salvajes en la cama.

—No me dedico a seducir a mis huéspedes. ¿No tienes ninguna poción que preparar? Vete a casa, Mina.

—Ha sido una pena lo de la maldición —musitó Mina—. Me temo que has abierto la puerta demasiado rápido. No he tenido oportunidad de quitarte el hechizo —sonrió y se metió una patata frita en la boca—. Y, definitivamente, merece la pena darse un par de revolcones con una chica como ésa, Seiya. Bueno, creo que ahora me voy —se acercó a Seiya y le arregló el pelo y el cuello de la camisa—. Acuérdate de usar preservativo. Apuesta siempre por el sexo seguro.

—Fuera —le ordenó Seiya.

Mina agarró el impermeable que había dejado colgando en el perchero del vestíbulo y se lo puso.

—Que te diviertas, Seiya. Ya me darás las gracias más adelante.

Seiya se metió a la cocina para buscar unos trapos y limpió después el barro que Serena Tsukino había dejado en el vestíbulo. Los zapatos estaban destrozados, pero le secaría las maletas y se las llevaría a su habitación.

Al subir, vio que la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y llamó suavemente.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Nadie respondió. Seiya se asomó al interior y encontró la habitación vacía. Dejó las maletas al lado de la cama y se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta. Y en el proceso, miró hacia el interior del cuarto de baño. Se quedó sin respiración. La puerta estaba suficientemente abierta como para permitirle ver a Serena tumbada en la bañera.

Lo último que él pretendía era violar su intimidad. Pero vio que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera.

Se había apartado el pelo de la cara y a Seiya le impresionó la delicadeza de aquel perfil de nariz respingona y labios generosos. Se fijó en las pequeñas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Y su mirada descendió hacia los senos que sobresalían en el agua de la bañera.

El deseo elevó la temperatura de su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de acercarse. Como propietario de la posada, tenía ciertas normas éticas que mantener y espiar a una huésped mientras estaba en la bañera no entraba dentro de lo aceptable. Pero, ¿y si Mina tenía razón? ¿Qué ocurriría en el caso de que aquella mujer estuviera destinada a ser suya?

La chica se movió ligeramente, suspiró y se hundió un poco más en la bañera. Seiya retrocedió y agarró las maletas para dejarlas más cerca de la puerta. Cuando llegó al pasillo, tomó aire y se apoyó contra la pared. Si el agua desbordaba la bañera, tendría una razón para volver, pero de momento, se quedaría en el pasillo.

La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Serena Tsukino continuaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Por supuesto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Y, de vez en cuando, se deleitaba imaginando que llegaba una huésped atractiva y sin inhibiciones e intentaba seducirle. Pero jamás había pensado en hacer realidad aquella fantasía.

Quizá Serena sólo se quedara una noche. O a lo mejor su novio o su prometido iba a reunirse al día siguiente con ella. Además, no creía que Mina Aino tuviera ni un ápice de poder. De modo que se limitaría a ser educado y hospitalario con Serena Tsukino. Y nada más.

**S&S**

El agua de la bañera se había quedado tibia para cuando Serena salió. Se envolvió en una toalla de algodón y entró en el dormitorio. Le habían dejado las maletas al lado de la puerta y, por un instante, se preguntó cómo habría entrado Seiya Kou en su habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Reprodujo mentalmente la imagen de aquel hombre y recordó cómo había reaccionado al mirarlo a los ojos. Por supuesto, había hombres atractivos en todo el planeta, pero, de alguna manera, el destino parecía haber bendecido la isla de Trall con un ejemplar particularmente notable. ¿Pero qué hacía uno de los solteros más codiciados de Irlanda viviendo allí?

Sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, envuelta en la toalla. En su trabajo, había estudiado miles de fotografías de hombres intentando averiguar qué era lo que hacía que un hombre apenas resultara atractivo y otro fuera devastadoramente sexy.

Seiya pertenecía a la última categoría. Sus facciones estaban perfectamente equilibradas. No, no era un hombre guapo, era un hombre maravilloso. Y no solamente por la nariz recta, la boca expresiva o aquellos ojos azul zafiro. Era también su manera de vestir, aquel aspecto ligeramente desaliñado que hacía que no pareciera consciente del efecto que tenía en las mujeres.

No se había afeitado desde hacía dos o tres días y, en lo referente a peinarse, parecía preferir sus propias manos a un buen peine.

Serena sacó un frasco de loción hidratante de la maleta y apoyó el pie en el borde de la cama para empezar a aplicarse el producto en las piernas. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro hombre, ni siquiera habría pensado en él. Al fin y al cabo, hacía sólo un día que su relación con Darién había terminado. Y ella había volado hasta allí para intentar salvar aquella relación.

Estaba en un país extranjero y, por supuesto, eso favorecía el que encontrara interesante a un tipo como Seiya Kou. Quizá incluso un poco exótico. Aquel acento, el sonido de su nombre en los labios, la forma en la que había fijado la mirada en su boca y en sus ojos… Pero desear a otro hombre en aquel momento sería una pérdida de tiempo. Había ido hasta allí para salvar su relación con Darién. Al fin y al cabo, Darién y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Serena lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Durante toda su vida, había estado esperando que llegara el hombre perfecto. Incluso había hecho una lista de todos los atributos que debería encontrar en un hombre, y Darién cumplía hasta el último requisito.

La planificación y las listas detalladas habían sido una de las especialidades de Serena desde que era adolescente. Probablemente, cualquier psicólogo le diría que aquélla había sido su manera de enfrentarse a su caótica infancia. Habla crecido en una casa diminuta con cinco hermanos mayores y unos padres que apenas controlaban a los chicos.

De modo que Serena buscaba refugio muchas veces en casa de su abuela, en la que todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Una casa en la que era posible hablar de asuntos importantes, como los planes que tenía para su vida. Su abuela la había animado a escribir un diario.

—Sólo cuando las escribes, las cosas se hacen realidad —le había dicho su abuela.

Más adelante, a medida que hablan ido realizándose cada uno de sus sueños. Serena había ido poniéndoles una marca en el diario, indicando que ya estaban cumplidos.

Dejó el frasco de loción en la cama y se puso a deshacer el equipaje. Encontró las píldoras anticonceptivas en el bolsillo de unos pantalones y se metió una en la boca. Darién y ella volverían a estar juntos. No podía perder la fe en ello.

Al pasar por los ventanales de una de las paredes, la corriente la hizo estremecerse. Tomó una cerilla de la repisa de la chimenea y prendió el papel arrugado que habían dejado preparado bajo los troncos. El calor del fuego comenzó a caldear su piel y un intenso olor a madera quemada se extendió en el aire. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo. Serena comprendió que no había abierto el tiro de la chimenea y buscó rápidamente un tirador o una palanca.

No encontró nada en la parte exterior de la chimenea y era imposible verla por dentro por culpa del humo. Corrió a la ventana, la abrió y se quitó la toalla en la que estaba envuelta para comenzar a ventilar la habitación.

Pero continuaba saliendo humo de la chimenea, así que comenzó a golpear el fuego con la toalla húmeda. Y ya casi había conseguido apagarlo cuando se activó la alarma.

Un segundo después, Seiya Kou entraba en la habitación con un extintor en la mano. Serena soltó un grito mientras intentaba ocultar su cuerpo desnudo detrás de la toalla achicharrada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —con tres grandes zancadas, Seiya se acercó hasta la chimenea y apagó los restos del fuego con el extintor. Se volvió preocupado hacia ella—. ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí —contestó Serena—. Pero… ¿cómo se les ha ocurrido dejar la chimenea preparada sin abrir el tiro?

Seiya la miró fijamente, y comenzó a deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo. Serena apretó la toalla con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a alguien encender una chimenea sin comprobar antes si estaba el tiro abierto?

—Hacía… mucho frío —replicó ella.

—La ventana está abierta.

Cruzó la habitación y la cerró. Serena fue correteando hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse contra ella. Seiya agarró la colcha de la cama y se la tendió. Vacilante, Serena dio un paso al frente. Seiya la cubrió con la colcha.

—Supongo que tendré que darle otra habitación —musitó mientras le frotaba delicadamente los brazos—. No puede dormir aquí.

—Lo siento —contestó ella, arriesgándose a mirarle.

Las lágrimas de frustración que habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse. Estaba cansada, tenía frío, su vida se había convertido en un auténtico desastre y lo único que de verdad le apetecía era arrastrarse hasta la cama y pasarse dos días llorando.

Seiya bajó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Serena abrió la boca para hablar, para disculparse por su estado emocional, pero de pronto, era incapaz de recordar lo que pretendía decir. Se oyó tomar aire mientras la mirada de Seiya descendía hasta sus labios. Supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar y, sencillamente, se limitó a esperar.

—¿Está segura de que está bien? —preguntó Seiya, inclinándose hacia ella.

A Serena comenzó a latirle violentamente el corazón. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la compostura. Pero Seiya interpretó su reacción como un gesto de aliento y, casi inmediatamente, cubrió sus labios. No fue el típico primer beso, torpe y un poco vacilante, sino que la besó como si llevara años haciéndolo. Se apoderó de su boca como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido, acariciándole la lengua con la suya e invitándola a responder.

El beso pareció prolongarse durante una eternidad. Iba haciéndose más apasionado y más profundo a medida que continuaba. Serena no podía recordar la última vez que la habían besado de aquella manera, con tan temerario abandono y desinhibida intensidad. Sintió sus manos deslizándose por sus hombros y caderas y gimió mientras presionaba las caderas contra él. Seiya enmarcó su rostro con las manos. Ella no quería que aquello terminara, no quería que el placer que brotaba de lo más profundo de su cuerpo se detuviera, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que besar a un desconocido llevando solamente una colcha encima era un error.

Cuando por fin se apartó, tragó saliva, tomó aire y abrió los ojos. Descubrió a Seiya mirándola fijamente, con expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

—Dios mío —musitó. Retrocedió y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Qué demonios…

Serena tragó saliva y sujetó con fuerza la colcha contra ella.

—¿Por… por qué ha hecho eso?

—No lo sé —contestó—. Sólo… —maldijo suavemente—. No lo sé. ¿No quería que lo hiciera? Porque tenía la sensación de que sí. ¿O acaso me he equivocado?

—No —respondió Serena—. Quiero decir, sí. Solamente me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. No… no me lo esperaba.

—¿Pero le ha gustado? Por favor, dígame si le ha gustado.

Serena pensó durante unos segundos la respuesta. ¿Debería decirle la verdad?

—Sí —dijo por fin.

—Estupendo —una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Supongo que tendré que dejar que se vista —miró a su alrededor—. No va a volver a encender ningún fuego, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, ahora no. Y no me llame señorita Tsukino. Porque teniendo en cuenta que acaba de… bueno, ya sabe. Llámame Serena —le tuteó.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, deja el fuego para más tarde, Serena —le dijo y asintió—. Si tienes hambre, tengo preparada la cena. Y después te daré otra habitación. Más caliente —arrugó la nariz—. Y que no huela a humo.

—Gracias —contestó Serena.

Seiya retrocedió, pero antes alargó la mano para retirarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Serena se dejó caer en la cama. La habitación continuaba oliendo a humo y, por un instante, se preguntó si lo que había pasado no habría sido una mala pasada de su fantasía.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y los encontró húmedos. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ante aquel inquietante giro de los acontecimientos? No se sentía indignada ni ofendida. Y tampoco culpable o avergonzada. La verdad era que había experimentado una sensación muy agradable, una sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar.

Definitivamente, había una fuerte atracción entre ellos. ¿Pero qué mujer no se sentiría atraída por un hombre como él? Seiya Kou era innegablemente atractivo. Y muy distinto de…. bueno, de Darién.

Su relación con Darién no había sido del todo perfecta. La verdad era que últimamente era una relación bastante rutinaria. Hacía meses que no se le aceleraba el corazón al verle, hacía meses que no la besaba con aquella pasión. Y de pronto, un irlandés desconocido conseguía las dos cosas en sólo unos minutos.

Además, había ciertas cosas de Darién que habían comenzado a fastidiarle. Como su vanidad, por ejemplo. O su egoísmo. No podía recordar la última vez que había hecho el amor con él y había quedado completamente satisfecha. Probablemente, Seiya Kou era la clase de hombre que dejaba a las mujeres satisfechas y exhaustas.

Serena se levantó de la cama y buscó en la maleta algo bonito que ponerse. No había anticipado ninguna experiencia de aquel tipo en aquel viaje, de modo que sólo se había llevado pantalones, camisetas y jerséis. Se decidió al final por un par de pantalones negros y una blusa blanca casi transparente. Para añadir un toque de interés, se puso un sujetador negro debajo. Sacó el secador y se metió en el baño para prepararse.

Media hora después, se miraba con ojo crítico en el espejo y suspiraba ante la imagen que éste le devolvía. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? ¡Aquello era una locura! ¿Pretendía seducir a ese hombre durante la cena? Agarró un pañuelo, se limpió el lápiz de labios y se recogió el pelo con un pañuelo de seda.

—Estás enamorada de Darién —se recordó—. Y él todavía te quiere, aunque no lo sepa.

La posada estaba en completo silencio mientras bajaba las escaleras. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del salón, que cruzó buscando el comedor. Pero cuando lo encontró, lo descubrió vacío y a oscuras.

—He pensado que podríamos comer en la cocina. Hace más calor que aquí.

Serena alzó la mirada y descubrió una silueta en sombras en el marco de la puerta. El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho y maldijo para sí por aquella reacción. Muy bien, reconoció, definitivamente, había chispa entre ellos. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera que provocar un incendio.

—Por supuesto. Y gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por haberme invitado a cenar.

—Todavía no has probado mi comida —contestó él riendo.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, la cocina era una habitación luminosa y moderna, con encimeras de granito y electrodomésticos de acero. Pero una antigua chimenea de piedra albergaba un fuego resplandeciente alimentado con turba. Serena se acercó hasta la chimenea y extendió las manos.

—¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí? Los inviernos de Chicago son terribles, pero nunca he pasado tanto frío.

—Vivimos rodeados de mar. Es la humedad —le explicó Seiya. Sacó un taburete de debajo de la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la cocina e hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Siéntate.

Serena se sentó en el taburete y miró a Seiya, que comenzó a moverse por la cocina. Se alegró de ver que se había limitado a preparar unos sándwiches.

—¿Siempre cocinas para los huéspedes? —le preguntó.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Cuando tenemos huéspedes, Lita Kino se encarga de preparar los desayunos. No servimos más comidas.

Serena apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo ahora?

Seiya alzó la mirada hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa devastadora.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado hoy, imaginaba que lo necesitabas. Y la única alternativa que tenías era ir al Jolly Farmer, un pub ruidoso, cargado de humo y lleno de tipos que no han visto a una mujer tan guapa como tú desde hace años.

Serena se sonrojó intensamente. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a los cumplidos, que no supo cómo tomarse aquél.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? —le preguntó Seiya.

Serena vaciló un instante. No quería decirle la verdad.

—Una historia familiar —le respondió rápidamente—. Mi abuela, Luna Tsukino, vino a la isla hace muchos años. Me habló de ella y decidí venir a conocerla.

—En realidad, no hay mucho que ver —contestó Seiya—. Hay algunas tiendas en el pueblo y un círculo de piedras en el oeste de la isla. Pero la mayor parte de la gente viene por el manantial del Druida.

—Sí, mi abuela también me habló de él —alzó la mirada y le descubrió mirándola fijamente.

—Más allá del círculo de piedras, es lo único que le da alguna fama a Trall.

—Tenía entendido que también tú eras famoso. Por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo el capitán Artemis.

—Eso son tonterías —replicó Seiya—. En cuanto a lo de manantial, es una leyenda estúpida que trae turistas a la isla. Por eso nadie la discute.

—Pero todo el mundo la conoce.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Seiya—. Todo el mundo saca algún beneficio de ella. No somos muchos habitantes en la isla, así que agradecemos las visitas. Ahora mismo sólo viven aquí unas quinientas personas. Somos como una gran familia. Una familia un tanto disfuncional, pero familia al fin y al cabo —le tendió un plato con un sándwich y una taza de sopa—. ¿Te gusta la cerveza? También tengo vino, o agua.

—Prefiero una cerveza —contestó Serena.

Seiya abrió una botella y se la colocó delante, después abrió otra, y bebió un largo trago. Tenía unas manos bonitas. Serena siempre había pensado que las manos aportaban mucha información sobre un hombre. Tenía los dedos largos, la clase de dedos capaces de acariciar a una mujer, de danzar sobre su cuerpo hasta hacerle…

—¿Has dicho que eras de Chicago?

Serena tragó saliva.

—Eh… sí.

—La ciudad del viento.

—Exacto. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Chicago?

—Sí —contestó Seiya—. Y me acuerdo del lago. Un lago enorme. Tan grande, que no se podía ver el otro lado ni siquiera desde lo alto de un edificio.

—Sí, es el lago Michigan —dijo Serena antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich—. ¿Y qué hacías tú en Chicago?

—Fue un viaje de trabajo —musitó él. Fijó la mirada en la etiqueta de la botella y comenzó a rascarla con el dedo—. Me pareció un lugar muy excitante.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, decidida a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Cuéntame algo más de ese manantial.

—Dicen que el agua está bendecida por los druidas —le explicó—, aunque ahora mismo sólo tenemos una druida en la isla y yo tengo serias dudas sobre sus poderes. Dicen que, si dos personas beben esa agua de la misma copa, se amarán eternamente.

—¿De verdad?

Seiya asintió.

—Las parejas suelen venir aquí antes de acudir a un consejero matrimonial. Y también vienen algunas de luna de miel.

—¿Y tú sabes dónde está el manantial? —preguntó Serena.

—En realidad, hay manantiales por toda la isla —la miró de reojo—. Ese manantial no existe. Es sólo una leyenda.

Serena bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

—Pero si no existe, ¿por qué sigue viniendo la gente?

—Si tuvieras oportunidad de conseguir el amor eterno, ¿no intentarías buscarlo? —rió suavemente.

—Así que, en realidad, nadie sabe dónde está.

—Oh, estoy convencido de que hay personas que creen haberlo encontrado. Pero yo no he visto nunca ninguna prueba de que el agua de esta isla sirva para algo más que para saciar la sed.

Sonrió y a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. La isla estaba comenzando a operar su magia sobre ella. Se sentía de pronto viva y desinhibida, como si fuera posible cualquier cosa. Quería levantarse de un salto y volver a besar a Seiya Kou. Los dedos le dolían de las ganas de acariciar su pelo revuelto y su cuerpo anhelaba su calor. Sencillamente, había demasiadas cosas en aquel hombre que le resultaban atractivas.

—¿Cómo está el sándwich? —le preguntó Seiya.

—Muy bueno —contestó, con la firme convicción de que las cosas todavía podían mejorar mucho antes de que la noche terminara.

* * *

_Sin duda la magia de la isla y el hechizo de Mina estan haciendo efecto, las cosas iniciaron muy bien para Serena y Seiya, y eso que apenas es el primer capitulo y la noche aun no acaba para ellos ¿Que pasara?  
_

_¡Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo!  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	2. Capitulo 02

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el inicio de esta historia!  
_

_Bueno, sin más demora, les dejo el capitulo 2 ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Era preciosa. Quizá la mujer más guapa que había conocido nunca. Seiya la observó beber un sorbo de vino y se recostó contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

Después de cenar, se habían trasladado al salón. Seiya había abierto una botella de cabernet y había reavivado el fuego de la chimenea, agradeciendo no tener otros huéspedes a los que atender. En aquel momento, quería concentrar toda su atención en Serena.

No se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido. Después de toda la publicidad que había seguido a su elección como uno de los hombres más codiciados de Irlanda, le había costado conocer a mujeres que estuvieran realmente interesadas en él y no en su dinero.

De hecho, cuando tenía una cita, gastaba toda su energía intentando discernir los verdaderos motivos de la mujer en cuestión para salir con él.

Había conseguido mantener una relación seria con una mujer con la que había llegado a pensar que podría casarse. Pero en el momento en el que había descubierto que Seiya estaba pensando vender su negocio y trasladarse a Trall, ella le había dejado por un jugador de fútbol.

Para Serena, él sólo era el dueño de una posada, y eso le gustaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

Serena bebió un sorbo de vino y respiró profundamente.

—Un día o dos. Quiero conocer la isla.

—Estoy seguro de que te sentirás bien en este lugar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —se tapó la boca para disimular un bostezo y le miró con expresión de disculpa—. Lo siento. No soy capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que debería irme a dormir.

Seiya no estaba ansioso por poner fin a la velada, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría. ¿Le permitiría darle otro beso? Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos entonces. Te ayudaré a trasladar tu equipaje.

Seiya tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Serena se meció ligeramente. Seiya no estaba seguro de si por el cansancio o por el vino. La ayudó a mantener el equilibro y ella se inclinó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Estás caliente —musitó ella—. A lo mejor debería llevarte a mi habitación y olvidarme de la chimenea.

—Sí, estoy caliente.

Y más caliente cada segundo. Aquel contacto físico entre ellos era suficiente para avivar su deseo, como reflejaba el flujo de sangre que corría por todo su cuerpo.

Seiya la abrazó y le acarició la espalda. Notó que la respiración de Serena iba haciéndose más queda, más lenta, y comprendió que se estaba quedando dormida de pie. Cuando advirtió que comenzaban a doblársele las rodillas, la levantó en brazos.

Serena abrió los ojos de repente y preguntó sorprendida:

—¿Qué haces?

—Te estoy llevando a tu habitación —dijo Seiya, comenzando a subir las escaleras—. Estás casi dormida y no sé si podrás subir por tu propio pie.

Con un suspiro. Serena se acurrucó en su abrazo.

—Creo que el servicio del hotel es realmente maravilloso —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Voy a recomendárselo a todas mis amigas.

Seiya la llevó a una habitación situada en el otro extremo del pasillo y abrió la puerta con el pie. Había colocado un radiador en una esquina y había encendido la chimenea, de modo que la habitación estaba caliente cuando entraron. En cualquier caso, esperaba que Serena no lo notara y repitiera la invitación que le había hecho antes.

La dejó al lado de la cama, pero Serena continuaba aferrándose a su cuello. Y cuando alzó el rostro hacia él, Seiya hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer durante toda la noche. Cubrió su boca con los labios y disfrutó de su sabor. Serena respondió sin vacilar, deslizando la lengua en su boca y ofreciéndole en silencio mucho más que un beso.

La atracción que había entre ellos era innegable, pero Seiya no estaba seguro de cómo manejarla. Con cualquier otra mujer, se habría metido inmediatamente en la cama y habría hecho el amor durante toda la noche. ¡Pero Serena Tsukino era su huésped! Y estaba también el hechizo de Mina. Si tenía algo que ver con aquella atracción, no sabía de qué manera podía estar afectándole al juicio.

Aun así, no fue capaz de resistirse a la tentación de disfrutar con ella unos segundos más. Posó las manos sobre su cuerpo y las deslizó por debajo de la blusa de seda para acariciar su piel. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, invitándole a continuar su exploración.

Seiya le desabrochó lentamente los botones de la blusa, fue abriéndolos uno a uno e inclinándose para besar cada centímetro de piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a sus senos, se sentó en la cama y la colocó entre sus piernas.

Buscó su vientre cálido y suave con los labios y abarcó la cintura con sus manos mientras la besaba. Serena hundió las manos en su pelo y fue guiando su cabeza hasta el encaje de su sujetador. Seiya hociqueó la carne turgente de sus senos y tiró de la copa de encaje para descubrir aun más su piel.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el instante en el que los labios de Seiya llenaron de besos su cuerpo. Un instante después, estaban los dos en la cama, hechos un nudo de piernas y brazos. Seiya se concentró completamente en aquel placer, en la maravilla de explorar aquel cuerpo con labios y manos, inhalando la esencia de Serena y deleitándose en los sonidos que escapaban de su boca con cada una de sus caricias.

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, le hizo alzar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y fijó la mirada en su rostro:

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que sigamos?

Serena no abrió los ojos: se limitó a sonreír.

—Sí.

—Mírame —le pidió Seiya. Serena obedeció y se quedaron mirándose fijamente los dos.

—¿Te gustaría dormir? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella.

Seiya dio media vuelta, se levantó y permaneció al lado de la cama. Si iba a disfrutar de una noche de pasión con Serena Tsukino, quería que fuera una noche que ambos recordaran, una noche que durara más que una hora o dos. Se inclinó hacia delante para arroparla.

—Mañana me darás las gracias —susurró mientras le quitaba los zapatos—. Y no te equivoques conmigo. Me gusta el sexo, pero soy capaz de controlar mis impulsos. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no me está matando tener que salir de este dormitorio —le abrochó con mucho cuidado la blusa—. Estoy seguro de que esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios con un beso.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento.

—Sí, para otro momento —susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Seiya abandonó el dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras él y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Al pasar por el salón, agarró la copa de vino y la botella vacía antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Aunque era tarde, no estaba cansado. La verdad era que estaba tan excitado, que le extrañaría ser capaz de dormir. O de pasar toda la noche encerrado en su habitación, pensando en la preciosidad que tenía en el piso de arriba y sabiendo que, si quería, podría entrar en la habitación y meterse con ella en la cama.

—¿Ha resultado ser una mujer desenfrenada y salvaje?

Seiya giró sobre sus talones y descubrió a Mina en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba una túnica blanca atada con un cinturón y una corona de acebo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Simple curiosidad —replicó. Cruzó la habitación y se colocó en frente de él—. Quería saber si mi hechizo había funcionado.

—No —mintió—. ¿De verdad esperabas que lo hiciera?

Mina frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente, como si le estuviera intentado leer el pensamiento.

—¿Por qué no crees en mis poderes, Seiya? Son auténticos.

—Mina, es tarde y necesito dormir. Vete a tu casa.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir al círculo de piedras a hacer un conjuro. Maggie Foley quiere tener nietos y me está pagando para que haga rituales de la fertilidad durante una semana para sus tres hijas.

—Pero has preferido venir aquí a molestarme.

—Si no crees en la magia, es imposible que funcione —alargó la mano hacia su bolso, sacó una botella y la abrió—. Toma, es posible que te venga bien. Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas encontrar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Agua del manantial del Druida. Utilízala. Si no encuentras pronto a una mujer, creo que terminarás volviéndote loco. No es bueno que un hombre reprima toda esa energía sexual.

—Tanto tú como el resto de los habitantes de Trall son los culpables. Tú fuiste la que me propuso como candidato a Soltero más Codiciado. Pensaste que serviría para hacer publicidad de Trall, pero lo único que conseguisteis fue arruinar mi vida social.

—El agua podría cambiar eso —dijo Mina.

—No hay ningún manantial del Druida. Seguro que esa agua es del grifo de tu casa.

Vació la botella de agua en el fregadero y se la devolvió.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras —se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Vas a revocar el hechizo? —le preguntó Seiya.

Mina se volvió lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Crees en mis poderes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo, el resto, depende de ti.

Y, sin más, se marchó. Seiya rió para así. Así que a lo mejor había algo de verdad en el hechizo de Mina. Dejaría que Serena descansara del viaje y se recuperara de los efectos del vino durante esa noche. Pero al día siguiente, pensaba llegar hasta el fondo de la intensa atracción que se había despertado entre ellos. Y después averiguaría si realmente los supuestos poderes de Mina tenían algún efecto en él.

**S&S**

Serena se despertó lentamente y abrió los ojos en una habitación iluminada por el sol de la mañana. Al principio, no estaba segura de dónde estaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, convencida de que estaba soñando, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida. Apoyándose sobre un codo, miró a su alrededor. No, no estaba en su dormitorio. Estaba en Irlanda. Pero aquélla no era la habitación que le habían asignado. Tampoco veía su equipaje por ninguna parte… Poco a poco, fue recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Oh, no —musitó.

¿Sería aquel el dormitorio de Seiya? ¿Había pasado la noche en su cama? Miró bajo las sábanas y suspiró aliviada. Todavía estaba vestida, aunque tenía la blusa mal abrochada.

—Así que no hice ninguna estupidez —frunció el ceño—. ¿Y por qué no hice ninguna estupidez?

Llamaron a la puerta y Serena se levantó inmediatamente de la cama. Intentó alisar las arrugas de la blusa y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de abrir y descubrir a Seiya al otro lado, con una bandeja.

—Te he preparado un café —le dijo—. He pensado que podrías necesitarlo.

Serena se frotó la sien, repentinamente consciente de que le dolía.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce. Las seis de la mañana en Chicago. Pero si lo prefieres, puedo traerte el café más tarde. Te he dejado las maletas en el pasillo.

Serena hizo un gesto, invitándole a pasar, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Seiya colocó la bandeja en una mesita y se la acercó. Le sirvió café en la taza.

—Tienes leche y azúcar —dijo, señalando la bandeja.

—Lo prefiero solo —bebió un sorbo, mirándole por encima del borde de la taza—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¿No te acuerdas?

—Vagamente. Pero no bebí tanto. Sólo un par de copas de vino.

—Creo que estabas más cansada que bebida —dijo Seiya—. Te quedaste dormida, te traje a esta habitación y…

—¿Y?

—Y te metí en la cama.

—¿Y eso fue todo?

—Sí. Bueno, no del todo. Estuvimos tonteando un poco antes de que te quedaras dormida.

—Define "tontear". No quiero que haya malentendidos.

Seiya le tomó la mano y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—Nos besamos, nos acariciamos y allí acabo todo. Tú me invitaste a pasar la noche contigo, pero no quise aprovecharme.

—Qué noble por tu parte.

—No, no tan noble. Créeme, consideré seriamente la posibilidad de aceptar tu ofrecimiento. Y me he pasado la noche deseando abofetearme por no haberlo hecho. Vivo en una maldita isla. No se ven mujeres tan guapas por aquí todos los días.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Haberte alentado. La verdad es que no he venido aquí para… Bueno, aunque te encuentro muy… —Serena bebió rápidamente otro sorbo de café.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle que no le deseaba?, gimió Serena para sí. ¿Quizá porque deseaba a Seiya Kou más de lo que jamás había deseado a un hombre en su vida?

—Has venido a la isla a pasar unas vacaciones —dijo Seiya. Se levantó lentamente—. Si quieres, puedo llevarte hoy a recorrerla.

—Gracias, pero pensaba ir al pueblo dando un paseo y hacer algunas compras.

—Procura abrigarte. Hace mucho frío.

Serena le observó atentamente mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Soltó entonces la respiración. La verdad era que le habría encantado pasar el día entero con Seiya, acurrucada frente a la chimenea, bebiendo vino y aprendiendo a conocerse… más íntimamente. Pero había viajado hasta Trall con intención de encontrar el manantial del Druida. Y si quería lograr su objetivo, tendría que realizar algún trabajo de investigación. La primera persona a la que debería ver era la sacerdotisa druida que el capitán Artemis había mencionado.

Cuando terminó el café, deshizo el equipaje. Siguiendo el consejo de Seiya, se puso un jersey y unos pantalones de pana. A continuación, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y decidió prescindir del maquillaje. No tenía sentido arreglarse para parecerle a Seiya más atractiva.

Al bajar, lo encontró sentado a la mesa del comedor, con un montón de documentos frente a él. Le miró desde el marco de la puerta del comedor, admirando sus atractivas facciones, la firmeza de su mandíbula y la sensualidad de su boca.

Tenía el pelo negro y muy largo. Serena apretó las manos al recordar su tacto. Su perfil era casi aristocrático. Tenía una nariz perfecta, la frente alta y la barbilla fuerte. Serena siempre había pensado que Darién era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca, pero, comparado con Seiya, le resultaba casi corriente.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como Seiya continuara soltero? Tenía una personalidad encantadora, era atractivo, educado e incluso tenía un cierto aire de chico malo. Y había estado a punto de seducir a una completa desconocida sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Serena se aclaró la garganta al adentrarse en la habitación. Seiya alzó la mirada lentamente.

—Hola —le saludó.

—Siento interrumpirle —dijo Serena—. Esperaba que pudieras darme alguna información.

—¿Sobre?

—El capitán del barco del correo me habló de una sacerdotisa druida que vive en la isla. Me gustaría conocerla —dijo Serena.

—¿Quieres conocer a Mina? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Cuando el capitán me habló de ella, me pareció… interesante. ¿Tiene alguna tienda en el pueblo?

—Sí, se llama El Corazón del Dragón. Vende bisutería y baratijas relacionadas con los druidas. La verdad es que Mina es un poco… —se interrumpió—, excéntrica, tiene tendencia a prometer más de lo que puede conseguir. Si quieres conocerla, puedo acompañarte.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué otras visitas podrías sugerirme? Me gustaría verlo todo antes de marcharme.

Seiya se echó a reír.

—No te hará falta hacer una lista. No hay muchas cosas que ver. Está la iglesia, que tiene algunas reliquias en el interior y unas cruces celtas en el cementerio. También hay un museo sobre la isla en la parte de atrás de la oficina de correos. Y en la calle Parsons tienes algunas tiendas de antigüedades y cosas por el estilo. También se puede hacer un recorrido de la isla en carro de caballos, empieza a las doce en la plaza del mercado. A la mayoría de los turistas les gusta.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece especialmente digno de ver?

—Está el círculo de piedras, por ejemplo —le informó Seiya—. No es muy grande, pero es interesante. Puedo llevarte si quieres. Ya he terminado con esto. Y después, podemos parar a almorzar en el pueblo.

Serena se lo pensó durante varios segundos y asintió. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? A pesar de que pretendía guardar las distancias, pasar el día con Seiya sería infinitamente más interesante que pasear sola por la isla. Y a la luz del día le sería mucho más fácil controlar sus impulsos cuando estaba con él.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Seiya le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó vacilante. Pero en el instante en el que se tocaron, Serena se arrepintió de haber aceptado su ofrecimiento. El tacto de sus dedos, cálidos y fuertes, le hizo imaginárselos deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda, acariciando rincones demasiado íntimos para mencionarlos siquiera. Apartó la mano y comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la chaqueta.

—En cuanto agarre el abrigo podremos marcharnos —dijo Seiya.

Salieron por la puerta de la cocina. Seiya la ayudó a montarse en una camioneta, que después rodeó para ocupar el asiento del conductor. Cuando comenzó a conducir, Serena se arriesgó a mirarle y sonrió para sí. Estaba prohibido tocar, se dijo, pero mirar no le haría ningún daño.

Salieron del pueblo y llegaron hacia las colinas del centro de la isla. Una vez allí, tuvieron que parar y esperar a que un rebaño de ovejas cruzara por la carretera. Seiya le señaló las casas de piedra de la zona y los restos de un castillo, del que apenas quedaban un montón de piedras.

Llegaron a la cumbre de la colina y, unos segundos después, Serena pudo ver de nuevo el mar. Seiya detuvo entonces el coche.

—A partir de ahora, tendremos que ir andando. Pero no estamos lejos.

Serena abandonó el vehículo y se reunió con él en el inicio de un sendero estrecho. Durante la mayor parte del camino. Seiya le sostuvo la mano y cuando el camino se hizo más rocoso, se adelantó y se volvió para sujetarla por la cintura y ayudarle a subir los desvencijados escalones de piedra que permitían salvar los muros que separaban los prados. Llegaron a una pequeña elevación y de pronto apareció ante ellos una verde pradera sobre la que se alzaban orgullosos hacia el cielo unos pilares de piedra colocados en círculo.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Es precioso —musitó.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Serena se estremeció ante aquel contacto.

Y entonces, Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Serena entreabrió los labios mientras él profundizaba su beso: su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar presa de las más deliciosas sensaciones. Pero el beso terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado.

Seiya miró hacia el cielo.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Parece que va a llover.

Bajaron corriendo hasta el círculo de piedras. Era como una versión en miniatura de Stonehenge; las piedras no medían más de tres metros de alto y uno veinte de ancho. El diámetro del círculo era de unos quince metros.

Serena lo recorrió por fuera, acariciando cada pilar al pasar, sorprendida por la magia del lugar: podía sentirla vibrar en el aire, en la esencia del viento.

—Es un lugar con mucha fuerza. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

—Dicen que era como una especie de calendario. Los druidas celebraban diferentes épocas del año, como los solsticios y los equinoccios. Beltane y Samhain y un par de fechas más que no soy capaz de recordar. Si todavía estás para entonces aquí, Mina piensa celebrar el Samhain el viernes. Toda la isla viene a ver el ritual.

—¿Se hacen sacrificios?

—¿Te refieres a cosas como sacrificar vírgenes? —se echó a reír—. Cuando yo era adolescente, solía venir aquí con algunas chicas. Pensábamos que la magia nos daría suerte.

—¿Y funcionaba? —preguntó Serena.

—A veces.

—¿Y alguna vez has vuelto con una mujer siendo adulto?

—Ahora mismo estoy aquí contigo —respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Y esperas tener suerte conmigo?

Seiya la agarró por la cintura, la hizo apoyarse en una de las piedras y la atrapó con sus brazos. Presionó los labios contra los suyos y la miró a los ojos.

—Los tiempos han cambiado. A lo mejor eres tú la que tienes suerte conmigo —la hizo volverse hasta que fue él el que quedó apoyado contra la piedra.

—¿Y me permitirás pasar de la primera base? —bromeó Serena.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—¿De la primera base? ¿Estás hablando de béisbol?

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Ésa era una forma de decir hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar con un chico cuando era más joven, la primera base es un beso, la segunda, meter las manos por debajo la blusa. En la tercera, ya pueden llegarse a las bragas y un home run es tener sexo completo.

—No me extraña que a los estadounidenses les guste tanto el béisbol. Es mucho más interesante que el criquet. Bueno, así que nosotros ya hemos llegado a la segunda base —dijo Seiya.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, ayer por la noche —deslizó la mano bajo la blusa, entrando en contacto con su piel caliente.

Serena se estremeció ante aquel contacto, pero inmediatamente imitó el gesto. Deslizó la mano bajo el jersey de Seiya y la posó en su pecho.

—Sí, supongo que podría considerarse que estamos en la segunda base.

Seiya cubrió el seno de Serena con la palma de la mano y acarició el pezón con el pulgar. Serena suspiró suavemente, cerró los ojos y, un segundo después, sus labios se encontraron en un beso duro y demandante.

De pronto, Serena ya no era capaz de dejar de tocarle. Le empujó contra la piedra y le alzó el jersey, mostrando los músculos cincelados de su abdomen. Impaciente, Seiya se quitó la cazadora y se sacó después el jersey por la cabeza. El contacto con el viento le puso la carne de gallina. Al verle, Serena presionó los labios contra su pecho. Todavía estaba completamente vestida y Seiya no hacía ningún intento de desnudarla, aunque continuaba con las manos bajo su blusa.

Lentamente, ella le acarició el pezón con la lengua, rodeándolo varias veces hasta hacerle erguirse. Seiya gimió suavemente y hundió los dedos en su pelo.

Serena descendió hasta el cinturón de Seiya y siguió bajando, palpando la tela de los vaqueros y sintiendo su excitación bajo sus dedos. En otras circunstancias, habría vacilado. Pero aquel lugar mágico la hacía sentirse abierta y desinhibida, como si hubieran accedido a un mundo sin normas, regido solamente por impulsos y deseos.

Serena comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras Seiya se apoyaba contra el pilar de piedra. La observaba desabrocharle el cinturón con la respiración contenida, como si bastara aquel contacto para llevarle al límite. Serena ya se lo había desabrochado casi por completo cuando cayó la primera gola de lluvia.

Un segundo después, los cielos parecieron abrirse. Serena alzó la mirada y descubrió a Seiya mirándola, sonriendo y diciendo:

—Supongo que ésta es la respuesta de los dioses.

—¿Y crees que deberíamos escucharles?

—Sólo hasta que encontremos un lugar protegido de la lluvia —Seiya agarró la chaqueta y corrieron de nuevo hacia el camino.

Serena estaba empapada, pero no le importaba. Jamás había experimentado nada tan excitante. Había algo entre ellos, una fuerza de la naturaleza que era imposible negar.

¿Tendría que ver aquella sensación con la magia de aquella tierra? ¿De dónde procederían aquellos sentimientos? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan empujada a actuar conforme a ellos? Por un instante, pensó en detener a Seiya, en tumbarse sobre la hierba para hacer el amor en medio de la pradera y bajo de la lluvia.

Pero al final decidió que una cama caliente y una chimenea eran elementos mucho más propicios para el placer.

**S&S**

—No creo que se haya roto.

Seiya le subió delicadamente la manga de la chaqueta para examinarle la muñeca. De camino al coche, Serena había resbalado en una piedra cubierta de musgo y se había caído al suelo. En aquel momento permanecía sentada en el suelo, sobre el barro, con el pelo empapado y la ropa manchada.

—Mueve los dedos —Serena esbozó una mueca al hacerlo—. Vaya, es posible que sí esté rota.

—Probablemente sólo sea un esguince —insistió Serena—. De verdad. Ayúdame a levantarme. En cuanto le ponga un poco de hielo se me pasará el dolor.

Seiya se quitó el jersey para improvisar con él un cabestrillo. La ayudó a regresar al coche y, en cuanto la instaló en el asiento de pasajeros, se colocó tras el volante. La miró de reojo mientras conducía. Serena procuraba quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido, pero por la tensión de su barbilla, era evidente que el dolor era considerable.

Serena le miró y forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya me encuentro mejor —le aseguró.

Seiya fijó de nuevo la atención en la carretera, procurando esquivar baches y charcos lo mejor que podía, pero cada vez que el coche daba un bote. Serena soltaba un grito de dolor.

Al llegar a la carretera principal, Seiya giró hacia el pueblo.

—Hay una clínica en la isla —Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Seiya la interrumpió posando la mano en su boca—. Por favor, en esto no me lleves la contraria.

Alargó la mano hacia la chaqueta, sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó a Ami Aino que, además de ser la madre de Mina, era enfermera y atendía diariamente la consulta.

—El médico viene una vez a la semana —le explicó a Serena—. Si tenemos suerte, es posible que esté hoy allí.

Cinco minutos después, llegaban a una casa blanca situada al final del pueblo. Ami les estaba esperando en la puerta. Había sido la enfermera y la comadrona de la isla durante los últimos veinte años. Los pacientes a los que no estaba en condiciones de atender por la gravedad de sus heridas eran trasladados a tierra firme en helicóptero o en ferry.

—¿Cuál ha sido el problema? —pregunto mientras ayudaba a Serena a entrar en la consulta.

—Creo que sólo es un esguince —dijo Serena.

Ami miró a Seiya por encima del hombro mientras Serena se sentaba en la camilla.

—¿Y por qué están llenos de barro?

—La he llevado a ver el círculo de piedras —contestó Seiya—. Se ha resbalado en el camino y se ha caído al suelo.

Ami le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas. A los dioses no les gusta que profanen los lugares sagrados con determinados juegos de manos.

—Sólo hemos ido a ver el círculo de piedra.

Ami miró de nuevo hacia Serena.

—¿Eso es verdad? —al ver que Serena se sonrojaba, sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, ya veo. Te haremos una radiografía, ¿de acuerdo? Si está rota la muñeca, la entablillaremos y esperaremos a que venga el médico para enyesarte —miró a Seiya—. Jovencito, haz el favor de esperar fuera.

Seiya se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y estuvo hojeando distraídamente un ejemplar de una revista del corazón. Pero los chismes de los famosos no consiguieron despertar su interés, así que se levantó y comenzó a pasear. Jamás había creído las supersticiones que rodeaban el círculo de piedras, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido castigado por haber intentado seducir a Serena.

Al fin y al cabo, era su huésped. Y aunque era evidente que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él, había algo ligeramente perverso en su relación. Pero, diablos, había sido ella la que había dado el primer paso empezando a hablar de béisbol y de todas esas cosas, de modo que no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse culpable.

Pasaron cincuenta minutos antes de que Serena saliera de la consulta. Ami salía tras ella.

—Está bien —le dijo, tendiéndole a Seiya su jersey—. Por lo que yo he podido apreciar, no hay ningún hueso roto, pero tendré que consultar con el doctor Reilly mañana. Si él descubre algo, los llamará. Ponte hielo sobre la muñeca y procura no mover la mano.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. ¿Me enviará la cuenta a la posada?

—Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes —respondió Seiya.

Para cuando llegaron a la posada, Serena estaba notablemente molesta, advirtió Seiya. La llevó a su habitación y bajó de nuevo las escaleras para buscar algún analgésico. Cuando regresó de nuevo al dormitorio, la encontró delante de la chimenea, intentando bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones.

—No puedo quitármelos —musitó Serena, bajando la mirada hacia los pantalones manchados de barro.

—Tranquila, déjame ayudarte —dejó los frascos de analgésicos encima de la cama, cruzó la habitación y se colocó delante de ella.

Seiya no estaba muy seguro de cómo debería emprender la tarea, pero decidió intentar permanecer lo más imperturbable posible. Alargó la mano hacia la cremallera, se la bajó y después comenzó a quitarle los pantalones.

Había desnudado a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, y casi siempre había disfrutado al hacerlo. Pero el simple acto de ayudar a Serena a desnudarse, estaba cargado de una tensión que convertía en eléctrica cada una de sus caricias.

Se había olvidado de quitarle antes los zapatos y los calcetines, así que tuvo que agacharse y ocuparse de los cordones, agradeciendo el tener algo que hacer que le permitiera desviar la atención de aquellas piernas perfectas, y de las minúsculas bragas que Serena llevaba.

Serena levantó un pie, perdió el equilibrio y se meció de manera que el encaje de las bragas quedó presionado contra la barbilla de Seiya. Éste sofocó un gemido e intentó ignorar la actividad que se desencadenó en el interior de sus pantalones.

Cuando por fin consiguió quitarle un zapato, se volvió hacia el otro. Pero cuando agarró a Serena el tobillo, ésta perdió el equilibrio por completo y se inclinó hacia delante. Seiya le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y amortiguó su caída con su cuerpo. A los pocos segundos, estaban hechos un nudo de brazos y piernas.

Serena miró a Seiya a los ojos. Su melena rubia acariciaba las mejillas de él. Tenía los pantalones enredados alrededor de los tobillos y Seiya era profundamente consciente de su propia excitación. Serena se movió ligeramente y al hacerlo, entraron en contacto la delicada seda de sus bragas y la tela fuerte de los vaqueros, en la que se evidenciaba su deseo.

A los labios de Serena asomó una sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué es todo esto? —susurró, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—La verdad es que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras —respondió Seiya—. Eres tú la que lo ha provocado.

—¿Y yo soy la responsable de deshacerme de ello?

—Lo de "deshacerse de ello" resulta un poco duro —dijo Seiya—. A lo mejor, si continuamos un rato aquí tumbados, encontremos la manera de solucionarlo.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con el brazo bueno, le invitó a colocarse sobre ella y comenzaron a besarse a un ritmo tentador que no ayudaba en nada a aliviar la situación de Seiya.

Aquello era una locura, se dijo Seiya. Acababan de conocerse, pero había entre ellos una atracción, un deseo, que se multiplicaba cada vez que se tocaban. Se entrego a las sensaciones que fluían por su cuerpo. Se permitiría disfrutar de ellas un momento y después abandonaría sensatamente la habitación.

Pero mientras la besaba, Seiya se dio cuenta de que el deseo superaba con creces al sentido común. Se sentía bien, tan bien como la primera vez que, siendo adolescente, había experimentado aquel deseo que necesitaba ser liberado a cualquier precio.

Hundió las manos en su pelo, pero el deseo fue agudizándose, casi con desesperación. Serena era tan atractiva, tan excitante e irresistible que jamás se saciaría de ella. Pero también era una completa desconocida, además de una huésped de su posada.

Tomó aire, se detuvo y se separó de ella. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo y gimió.

—Esto es una locura. Tenemos que detenerlo.

Todo era culpa de Mina, por haberle metido aquellas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a darme un baño —musitó Serena.

—¿Es que estás decidida a torturarme? —preguntó Seiya, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Serena le estudió durante varios segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Pero en cuanto lo averigüe, te lo haré saber.

Y, sin más, se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Unos segundos después, Seiya oía el agua en la bañera. Cerró los ojos otra vez y la imaginó desprendiéndose del resto de su ropa y hundiéndose en la bañera.

En cuanto Serena se hubiera preparado para pasar la noche, decidió, iría directamente a ver a Mina e insistiría en que deshiciera los maleficios que quedaban pendientes. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a resistirse a aquella mujer cuando ella no hacía absolutamente nada para resistirse a él? Pero Mina lo arreglaría todo. Y después, estaba seguro de que sería completamente capaz de controlar aquel deseo desesperado de seducir a Serena Tsukino.

* * *

_Sin duda las cosas estan mejorando muchisimo entre Serena y Seiya ¿Qué más pasara? Lo descubriremos el siguiente capitulo._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	3. Capitulo 03

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Sin duda las cosas se estan poniendo muy interesantes para Serena y Seiya, y se pondrán aun más en este capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en la toalla, Serena encontró la chimenea encendida. Se acercó hasta ella y extendió las manos para recibir el calor del fuego. Afortunadamente, Seiya había decidido aprovechar que estaba en el baño para salir de la habitación.

Serena se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, tomó la bata y se la puso. Desde que había llegado a la posada, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Seiya. Era como si se hubiera deslizado en un mundo de fantasía en el que los hombres y las mujeres se sentían atraídos de manera inmediata y se mostraban dispuestos a arrojarse a los brazos del otro sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero ella siempre había pensado detenidamente cada uno de los pasos que daba en sus relaciones sentimentales. Era una mujer prudente. Y acostarse con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas era el epítome de la…

—Estupidez —musitó para sí.

Sí, estaba en un país extranjero y todos sus problemas se encontraban a un océano de distancia. Y mirar a los ojos de Seiya Kou tenía un afecto amnésico sobre ella. Quedarse durante un mes en Irlanda para poder tener una aventura con Seiya Kou no era una opción. Darién era su futuro y ya era hora de ocuparse del asunto que la había llevado hasta allí, de encontrar el manantial del Druida, llenar una botella de agua y regresar a casa.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó su viejo diario. Todavía escribía en él muy de vez en cuando y, cuando sentía que su mundo se tambaleaba, volvía a él para recordar los planes que había hecho para su vida. Hojeó sus páginas y encontró la lista dedicada a su futuro marido.

"Uno", leyó, "tiene que ser atractivo. Dos, de pelo oscuro y ojos bonitos. Tres, tiene que gustarle Madonna", en realidad, eso ya no importaba. "Cuatro, que sea un hombre de éxito y viva en Chicago. Y que le gusten los gatos".

Serena continuó leyendo la lista, recordando el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que Darién cumplía todos los requisitos, afición por Madonna, incluida. Serena incluso había recortado siendo adolescente una fotografía de una revista del marido soñado y la había pegado en su diario. Y Darién se parecía ligeramente al hombre de la fotografía.

Buscó en el diario y encontró la fotografía. En cuanto la miró, contuvo la respiración. Había algo familiar en aquellos ojos, algo que le recordaba a… Seiya Kou.

Rápidamente cerró el diario y volvió a guardarlo debajo de su ropa interior. Sí, quizá Seiya cumpliera algunos de los requisitos, pero ella había construido todos sus planes alrededor de Darién. Aunque entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan atraída por Seiya?

Jamás en su vida había tenido una aventura puramente sexual: jamás había sentido aquel tipo de excitación. Y aunque su lado práctico estaba dispuesto a escuchar todas las campanas de advertencia, otra parte de ella estaba deseando arrojar la precaución al viento. Y si de verdad quería dejarse llevar, seguramente Seiya Kou fuera la persona más adecuada junto a la que hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, podía hacer realidad todas sus fantasías sexuales y después regresar a su vida de siempre sin arrepentimientos.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta de la habitación y Serena se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Adelante —dijo, cerrándose la bata.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Seiya al otro lado.

—He preparado algo de cenar —dijo—. Está en la cocina, tengo que salir, pero volveré después. Si tienes hambre, sírvele tú misma.

Serena forzó una sonrisa e intentó ignorar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al verle. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tuviera ese efecto sobre ella? ¿Era su forma de mirarla, siempre con aquella intensidad que le hacía sentirse como si estuviera desnudando su alma, además de su cuerpo? ¿O era aquel gesto de su boca, que parecía siempre a punto de besarla? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras retrocedía y fijaba la mirada en el fuego.

—Gracias por encender la chimenea —le dijo—. Y por la cena, pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

—Si te apetece algo… de comer, quiero decir, la cocina está abierta —insistió Seiya.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir —respondió Serena mirándole de nuevo.

—Entonces me voy. No tardaré.

Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en el fuego hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Entonces, gimió suavemente. Sujetándose la muñeca contra el pecho, se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar en Seiya Kou. A los pocos minutos, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

Corrió la cortina y desde allí vio a Seiya alejándose a toda velocidad en su coche.

Pasó la siguiente media hora en su habitación, intentando convencerse de que no había cometido un error al ir a Irlanda, aunque se hubiera gastado una buena parte de sus ahorros en comprar el billete de avión. Pero cuanto más pensaba en el manantial del Druida y en su ridícula leyenda, más comenzaba a sentirse como una estúpida.

Siempre había estado muy segura de lo que quería. Y en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, había salido tras algo tan ridículo como un manantial mágico. Le sonó el estómago y cerró los ojos. No había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo y ya eran casi las nueve. Sí, sería mejor que bajara a la cocina aprovechando que Seiya estaba fuera.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras sin molestarse en calzarse. Una vez en la cocina, vio una cazuela sobre los fuegos y una hogaza de pan en el mostrador. Agarró un vaso del escurreplatos, abrió la nevera y buscó algo de beber. Olfateó el cartón de leche, se sirvió un vaso y volvió a guardarlo en la nevera.

—Tú debes de ser la estadounidense.

La voz llegó hasta ella en medio de la oscuridad. Serena giró sobre sus talones bruscamente, derramando al hacerlo la mitad del vaso de leche. Una figura esbelta vestida con una túnica blanca emergió de entre las sombras, cerca de la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—Me has asustado —dijo Serena, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Lo siento. Deberías probar el estofado. Seiya prepara un cordero riquísimo.

—Ahora no está aquí —dijo Serena—. Ha salido.

—Lo sé. Ha venido a buscarme. Pero le estoy evitando.

Serena sintió una ligera punzada de celos. ¿Sería aquella mujer la amante de Seiya? Desde luego, era una mujer atractiva.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo Serena, asintiendo lentamente.

—No, no es lo que piensas. Seiya y yo somos amigos. Supongo que podrías considerarme algo así como su consejera espiritual —le tendió la mano—. Soy Mina Aino.

—Oh, eres la sacerdotisa druida —Serena le estrechó la mano—. Yo soy Serena Tsukino, la estadounidense.

—Eres encantadora —dijo Mina, estudiándola con atención—. Y es una suerte, teniendo en cuenta el hechizo que le he hecho a Seiya. Fuimos amantes, ¿sabes? Pero ya no lo somos. Fue hace mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes —Mina le quitó el vaso de leche y lo dejó en el mostrador—. ¿Y todavía no le has seducido? Es maravilloso en la cama. Muy… muy intenso.

Serena intentó disimular su sorpresa ante la audacia de aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué crees que debería seducirle?

Mina se colocó tras ella, buscó en un bote y sacó una galleta que comenzó a mordisquear.

—No estás casada, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿No estás comprometida?

Mina le tendió a Serena una galleta. Serena abrió la boca para contestar afirmativamente, pero se dio cuenta de que sería mentira.

—En realidad no, de momento.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no vas a acostarte con él? Deberías dejarte llevar por tus deseos más primarios. Yo sé todo sobre ese tipo de deseos. Si quieres, puedo echarle un hechizo. Por cien euros, podría conseguir que le resultaras irresistible —mordisqueó la galleta—. Acepto tarjetas de crédito. No me mires con esa cara de asombro. Una chica tiene que divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece?

Serena dejó la galleta en el mostrador, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para formular su pregunta.

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del manantial del Druida? Mi abuela me contó que había un manantial con agua mágica en esta isla.

—Por supuesto. Y sé dónde está.

—¿Podrías enseñármelo? —le preguntó Serena.

Mina frunció el ceño.

—Es un secreto profesional. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es decirme por qué quieres el agua —le dijo Mina—. Y después, quizá me lo piense —se dirigió a la puerta de atrás—. Hablaremos en otra ocasión. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que regrese Seiya. Pasado mañana es Samhain, hasta que pase esa fecha, estaré muy ocupada. Pero podemos hablar al día siguiente. Si quieres, podemos quedar para comer. Puede ser divertido.

—Espera —le dijo Serena antes de que se marchara—, se supone que me voy mañana.

—No, no te irás mañana. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Una oportunidad como ésta no se presenta todos los días —y salió.

Serena corrió hacia la puerta y la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Intenso —susurró para sí.

¿Cuándo había tenido una experiencia intensa relacionada con el sexo? Jamás.

—Lo que pase en Irlanda, se quedará en Irlanda —añadió, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Al día siguiente, se prometió, iría al pueblo y haría todo lo que pudiera para localizar el manantial del Druida. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar y podría volver a casa antes del fin de semana. Pero mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia las escaleras con un puñado de galletas y un vaso de leche, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no terminaría arrepintiéndose de salir de forma precipitada.

Al fin y al cabo, su relación con Darién había terminado. De modo que, ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombre? ¿Por qué no atreverse a hundir un pie en el estanque del deseo?

—¿Por qué? —musitó—. Porque nunca he sido una gran nadadora y podría terminar ahogándome.

En cualquier caso, ahogarse en un torbellino de deseo no era ni de lejos la peor forma de morir.

**S&S**

Seiya saludó al camarero con un gesto al entrar en el pub y se abrió paso entre las mesas.

—Estoy buscando a Mina —dijo, inclinándose sobre la barra para hablar con Dennis Fraser—. ¿La has visto?

Dennis señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del bar. A través del humo. Seiya vio a Mina sentada a la mesa con dos ancianos del pueblo. Caminó hasta allí y permaneció junto a la mesa hasta que Mina alzó la mirada.

—Te he estado buscando por toda la isla —le dijo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Eso he oído. Pero ahora estoy en medio de una consulta. El señor Black quiere saber para cuándo se espera la próxima helada.

Seiya agarró a Mina de la mano y la obligó a levantarse.

—Caballeros, ahora mismo se la devuelvo —le dijo.

La arrastró hasta la puerta y salió con ella a la calle.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Mina.

—Quítame el hechizo. Ahora mismo. Si no me lo quitas, ya no seremos amigos.

—Eso suena como una amenaza. ¿Estás amenazándome, Seiya Kou?

—Tú quítame el hechizo, ¿está claro?

Mina hizo un puchero y asintió.

—No entiendo por qué. Es encantadora, Seiya, y no tengo ninguna duda de que no te costaría nada llevártela a la cama. Hemos estado hablando un rato y creo que está bastante abierta a…

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí, he pasado por la posada. Había oído decir que estabas buscándome. Hemos tenido una conversación muy agradable y he alabado tu potencia sexual. Habrías estado orgulloso de mí.

Seiya apretó los dientes, intentando dominarse. Dios, lo peor de vivir en aquella isla era que todo el mundo se creía con derecho a meterse en su vida.

—Mina, hazlo ya. Esta noche.

Y, sin más, se volvió hacia su coche, maldiciendo entre dientes. Maldita fuera, él jamás había creído en aquella maldita magia, pero no había otra forma de explicar la atracción salvaje que sentía hacia Serena Tsukino.

Para cuando recorrió la poca distancia que le separaba de la posada, había conseguido calmar su enfado y su frustración. Era ya casi media noche y aquél había sido un día muy largo. Lo único que le apetecía era un whisky, una cama caliente y un sueño reparador. Al día siguiente se despertaría convertido en un hombre nuevo.

Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina, sus pensamientos volaron hacia la huésped que estaba en el piso de arriba. Su única huésped.

Cruzó la cocina, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un taburete. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas y las apagó antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, situado en la parte de atrás de la posada. Pero cuando pasó por delante de las escaleras, no pudo resistir la tentación de subir a ver a Serena.

Al rodear la esquina del pasillo, advirtió que salía luz por la rendija de su puerta. En un primer momento vaciló, diciéndose que era preferible dar media vuelta y volver a su dormitorio. Pero la curiosidad le venció y continuó avanzando. Se asomó a la puerta y vio a Serena acurrucada en una butaca en frente de la chimenea, con un libro en el regazo. Se miraron a los ojos.

—No esperaba encontrarte despierta —dijo Seiya suavemente.

—No podía dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba, me tumbaba encima de la muñeca y me despertaba el dolor.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Si no es mucha molestia, no me importaría tomar una taza de té.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Serena se levantó, dejando el libro en la butaca. La bata se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y Seiya comprendió que no llevaba nada debajo. Clavó la mirada en el nudo del cinturón, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en deshacerlo y quitarle la bata.

—Yo… iré a buscarlo —dijo con voz atragantada.

—Pensaba acompañarte.

Serena se acercó a él y Seiya la tomó por la cintura. Y en el momento en el que la tocó, comprendió que estaba perdido. Ella se quedó paralizada, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un segundo después, Seiya capturó sus labios y cayeron los dos juntos en la cama, retomando su encuentro exactamente donde lo habían dejado.

Seiya estaba desesperado por volver a saborearla. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y devoró su boca. Sin apenas respiración, trazó un camino de besos por su cuello, deslizó la bala por sus hombros y mordisqueó la suave curva de su cuello.

Serena olía al jabón de lavanda que proporcionaba la posada. En ella, aquel olor resultaba tan embriagador como una droga. Buscó de nuevo su boca y, aquella vez, la arrastró a un lento y lánguido beso, decidido a tomarse todo el tiempo que hiciera falla para estar con ella.

—¿De verdad tenías que hacer un recado? —le preguntó ella—. ¿O sólo estabas intentando alejarte de mí?

Seiya se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin saber qué contestar.

—Lo de mantenerme lejos de ti parece una causa perdida —le acarició la cara y deslizó el pulgar por su labio inferior—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Serena se restregó contra él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, plantando un beso en cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

—No —musitó Serena.

—¿De verdad no te dejaba dormir el dolor de muñeca o estabas esperándome? —preguntó Seiya.

—No podía dormir —contestó mientras le quitaba la camisa—. Pero la muñeca va bastante bien.

Seiya rió suavemente. Siempre había odiado los trucos en las relaciones con las mujeres, las mentiras, los coqueteos absurdos… Con Serena todo era diferente. Ambos sabían lo que querían y no temían admitirlo.

—Quiero que sepas que no hago esto con todas las huéspedes de la posada.

—Me alegro de saberlo —respondió Serena. Se mordió el labio—. Aunque estoy segura de que, si ofrecieras tus servicios, tendrías más clientes en temporada baja.

—Déjame decirlo de otra manera: es la primera vez que hago esto con una de mis huéspedes.

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo —respondió ella.

Seiya la estrechó contra él y le mordisqueó el cuello.

—¿Hasta dónde vas a dejarme llegar?

—Creo que el home run no estaría mal —dijo Serena.

Riendo suavemente, Seiya la tumbó hasta colocarla a su lado. Deslizó entonces la mano por debajo de la bata para acariciar su piel. Serena era suave, perfecta, y cada una de sus curvas parecía estar esperando el contacto de su mano.

Cuanto más se besaban, cuanto más se acariciaban, mayor era el deseo. La prisa los guiaba y en vez de desnudarse por completo, se limitaban a apartar la ropa que les separaba: desabrocharon botones, bajaron cremalleras, hasta que la pierna de Seiya descansó sobre la cintura de Serena y ésta deslizó la mano por la cintura de sus pantalones para dejarla descansando sobre su espalda.

Sólo hubo un instante de duda, un instante durante el que Seiya pensó que quizá fuera mejor retroceder hasta la primera base y quedarse allí durante todo el encuentro. Pero entonces Serena posó la mano sobre su pecho y descendió hasta su vientre. Envolvió su erección con los dedos a través de la tela de los _boxers_ y comenzó a moverla lentamente hasta hacer desaparecer la última sombra de duda.

—Nunca he tenido mucho interés por los deportes estadounidenses —susurró Seiya, mirándola a los ojos—, pero creo que éste podría llegar a gustarme.

Comenzó a subir el dobladillo de la bata. Fue siguiendo con los dedos la parte interior del muslo hasta llegar a la humedad que descendía entre sus piernas. Una vez allí, continuó acariciándola, hundiendo la mano entre los delicados pliegues de su sexo.

—Tercera base —musitó Serena, arqueándose contra él.

Seiya siempre había disfrutado de todo el abanico de actividades que podían llevarse a cabo en el dormitorio con una mujer. Y aunque los preliminares eran divertidos, perderse completamente dentro de una mujer era para él el mejor de los placeres. Aun así, de momento, aquella lenta seducción en la que ambos participaban le parecía perfecta.

Se sentía como un adolescente que acabara de descubrir las maravillas del cuerpo de una mujer. Con cada caricia, aprendía a interpretar sus deseos y, a cambio, Serena aprendía lo que él necesitaba de ella.

Seiya no sentía ninguna urgencia y se deleitaba acariciándola, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar con el nudo de la bata y, cuando por fin cedió, la abrió de manera que quedara todo el cuerpo de Serena expuesto ante sus ojos.

—Eres preciosa —susurró, recorriéndola con la mirada. Se inclinó para acariciarle un pezón con la lengua y tiró suavemente—. Y también sabes muy bien.

Serena se echó a reír y lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerle tumbarse. Comenzó entonces con su clavícula, dibujando una línea de besos desde el centro de su pecho hasta su vientre, dejando la huella húmeda de su lengua sobre su piel. Seiya cerró los ojos al advertir que continuaba bajando.

Un segundo después, Serena cerraba los labios alrededor de su miembro y una ola de sensaciones fluía por todo su cuerpo.

Seiya no estaba preparado para la intensidad del placer que lo sobrecogió al sentir la humedad de su boca sobre su sexo. Abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el techo, esforzándose para no perder el control. Si la miraba, terminaría en cuestión de segundos.

Serena, consciente de su nivel de excitación, se apartó y esperó a que estuviera preparado para continuar.

Seiya tenía la sensación de no tener el control de su deseo. Con cada caricia, Serena le llevaba un poco más hasta el límite y, cuando estaba ya a punto de llegar, retrocedía. Si aquel juego tenía algún reglamento, Serena debía conocerlo al dedillo, porque estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para prolongar aquel placer. Pero Seiya quería compartir con ella su liberación.

Con mucha delicadeza, la besó de nuevo y continuaron acariciándose el uno al otro. El ritmo se aceleraba. Serena gimió en el instante en el que Seiya encontró el lugar ideal para complacerla. Dejó escapar un suave gemido y Seiya comprendió que estaba lista. Se miraron a los ojos y vio el intenso placer que reflejaba su expresión: el deseo de Serena resultó un estímulo tan poderoso como el suyo.

Serena susurraba su nombre una y otra vez y él ya no podía contenerse. Justo en el instante en el que estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por el orgasmo, sintió que Serena se estremecía a su lado y Seiya explotó en su mano. Impulsado por ola tras ola de placer, intentó concentrarse en sentir las contracciones de Serena contra sus dedos, en el placer que él mismo le estaba dando.

Cuando todo terminó, permanecieron tumbados el uno al lado del otro con la respiración entrecortada, saciados e incapaces de moverse. Seiya no sabía qué decir. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada igual.

Pero ya se preocuparía al día siguiente de lo que tenía que decir. De momento, se limitarla a disfrutar de las secuelas del sexo. Serena se acurrucó contra él y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Seiya alargó el brazo, tomó la manta y la estiró, envolviéndolos a ambos con ella. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**S&S**

El sol que entraba por las ventanas arrancó a Serena de las profundidades del sueño. Guiñó los ojos y los protegió con la mano mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol. Tenía los brazos enredados entre las sábanas y tuvo alguna dificultad para liberarlos.

A diferencia de la mañana anterior, sabía exactamente dónde estaba y qué había hecho la noche anterior. Asomó a sus labios una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Siembre se había dicho que el sexo, para ser realmente placentero, no tenía que ser improvisado y salvaje. Pero después de haberlo experimentado por sí misma, comprendía lo equivocada que había estado. El sexo improvisado y salvaje era el mejor.

Al igual que todo lo demás en su vida, el sexo, especialmente con Darién, tenía su lugar. Lo programaba en secreto, de la misma forma que programaba una cita en la peluquería o con su preparador personal. Pero lo que había compartido con Seiya la noche anterior era pura lujuria, la clase de placer que hacía que una mujer olvidara todas sus inhibiciones y sus miedos.

—Intenso.

Se apoyó sobre un codo, observó el rostro de Seiya y alargó la mano para apartar un mechón de su frente.

¿Quién era realmente aquel hombre?, se preguntó, ¿y por qué se atraían con tanta fuerza? Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre. Tenía los vaqueros desabrochados y podía ver la línea de su pene a través de la tela de los _boxers_. Alargó la mano para acariciarlo, pero casi inmediatamente, la apartó.

—Abre los ojos —susurró.

Pero Seiya estaba profundamente dormido.

Con mucho cuidado, Serena se levantó de la cama y alargó la mano hacia la bata de seda. Y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño cuando oyó que alguien gritaba en la posada:

—¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Queremos una habitación.

Miró hacia la cama y después hacia la puerta abierta. Cuando oyó pasos en la escalera, le entró el pánico. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, corrió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Unos segundos después, vio aparecer a una pareja de ancianos por las escaleras.

—Hola —la saludó el hombre—, ¿no será usted la encargada de la posada?

—No —contestó Serena, cerrándose la bata—. ¿No está en el piso de abajo el encargado?

—No ha contestado nuestras llamadas. Acabamos de llegar en el ferry. ¿Lo ves, Glynis? Ya te he dicho que era demasiado pronto.

—Bueno, George, tampoco nos vendrá mal saber si hay o no habitaciones.

—Seguramente habrá ido a hacer algún recado —les aseguró Serena—. Si me dicen su nombre, le pasaré el recado.

—¿Sabe si hay habitaciones libres?

La primera idea de Serena fue decirles que no. Le gustaba tener a Seiya sólo para ella. Pero estaba intentando sacar adelante un negocio y no podía perjudicarle con su egoísmo.

—Yo… no estoy segura. Creo que comentó que esta tarde venía un grupo. Tendrán que preguntárselo a él.

—Humm —el hombre miró a su esposa y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, supongo que volveremos más tarde. Vamos a dar una vuelta por la isla. Acabamos de llegar de Lincolnshire, queremos asistir a la celebración de Samhain mañana por la noche. Usted es estadounidense, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de Chicago.

—Bonita ciudad —dijo Glynis—. Estuvimos allí hace, ¿cuánto tiempo, George? ¿Tres o cuatro años?

—Creo que cinco. Subimos a las Torres Sears. Qué vista tan increíble… Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerla, querida.

Serena asintió y los vio alejarse por el pasillo.

En cuanto desaparecieron por las escaleras, regresó al dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y sacudió a Seiya para que se despertara.

—Seiya, despierta.

Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aquella expresión fue sustituida gradualmente por una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—Ha venido una pareja buscando habitación. He estado hablando con ellos en el pasillo. Están buscándote.

Seiya se sentó inmediatamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho o las nueve. Les he dicho… —se interrumpió—, les he dicho que seguramente habías salido a hacer algún recado.

Seiya la agarró por la cintura y la colocó encima de él.

—Bien hecho. En ese caso tenemos… una hora o dos por lo menos.

—También les he dicho que creía que tenías la posada llena para esta noche. Será mejor que bajes a decirles que estaba equivocada.

—¿Por qué voy a tener que bajar? —le preguntó—. Por mí, podemos cerrar la puerta y tirar la llave. Eres una huésped importante que requiere toda mi atención.

—Seiya, creo que será mejor que…

—Pasemos el resto del día juntos —respondió.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en ir al pueblo. Ayer conocí a Mina y me apetece acercarme a ver su tienda.

—Sí, me comentó que había pasado por aquí —dijo Seiya con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Me dijo que habían sido amantes hace tiempo. Y que puede lanzar hechizos. En Chicago no tenemos druidas, ¿sabes?, por lo menos que yo sepa. Así que, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría volver a verla.

—Es un fraude, ¿sabes? Mina finge tener poderes mágicos, pero en realidad es una forma de sacarles dinero a los turistas.

—Lo sé, pero estoy de vacaciones, y me gustaría contribuir a la economía local.

—No creo que la tienda esté abierta. Mina debe estar ocupada preparando el ritual de mañana por la noche. De todas formas, te llevaré al pueblo. Hay una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca en la que preparan unos bizcochos de pasas y mantequilla deliciosos. Podemos desayunar allí.

—Si no te importa, creo que me gustaría tener algún tiempo para mí. Voy a vestirme y, mientras tanto, tú podrías aprovechar para bajar a recepción a ver si puedes alcanzar a esa pareja de Lincolnshire.

Seiya la miró con cierto recelo.

—Muy bien, pero esta noche cenaremos juntos. Prométemelo.

—Sí —dijo Serena—. Esta noche cenaremos juntos.

Seiya se levantó de la cama, se abrochó los vaqueros y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando su camisa. La encontró a los pies de la cama y se la puso.

—Ayer lo pasé maravillosamente —musitó mientras se la abrochaba con la mirada fija en su rostro.

—Yo también —contestó Serena sonrojada. Seiya pareció entonces satisfecho. Asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Creo que bajaré por una manzana y me iré.

Seiya buscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y le tendió unas llaves.

—Llévate la camioneta. Tengo otro coche. Dejaré el móvil en el asiento del conductor. Si te pierdes o tienes algún problema, busca en la agenda y llámame a la posada. Iré a buscarte inmediatamente.

—Estamos en una isla. No creo que sea fácil perderse.

—Bueno, en ese caso, llámame si necesitas… cualquier cosa —le dijo. Abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo, pero en el último momento retrocedió, la agarró por la cintura y la besó—. Estaré abajo.

Serena sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Cuando por fin se quedó sola, Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Corría el riesgo de entregarse a aquella fantasía sexual durante el resto de sus vacaciones, lo que haría terriblemente difícil su marcha. Pero Serena no se hacía ilusiones sobre su relación con Seiya Kou. Al fin y al cabo, él vivía en una isla que estaba a un océano de distancia de Chicago. Y además, ella tenía un prometido en los Estados Unidos.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó. Seiya estaba en la cocina, concentrado en el periódico. Serena agarró una manzana de un frutero que había en el mostrador, le prometió a Seiya que volvería antes de la cena y se permitió un largo y apasionado beso de despedida. Él hizo todo lo posible para convencerla de que le dejara acompañarla, pero Serena se mostró tajante. Necesitaba encontrar ese manantial y no quería discutir con él.

Conducir un vehículo con el volante a la derecha no fue fácil al principio. Pero Serena se las arregló para llegar hasta el pueblo. Una vez allí, decidió aparcar en el primer hueco que encontró y continuar caminando.

No tuvo ningún problema para encontrar la tienda de Mina, con un dragón tallado en madera encima de la puerta. Aunque Seiya le había dicho que estaría cerrada, intentó abrir la puerta. Sí, estaba cerrada. Miró por la ventana, pero era imposible ver nada en el interior, que estaba completamente a oscuras.

—Está en el círculo de piedras —le dijo alguien.

Serena dio media vuelta y vio a la enfermera del pueblo, Ami Aino, que se acercaba con dos bolsas de la compra.

—¿La ayudo con las bolsas? —se ofreció Serena.

—No, no. Tengo el coche aquí al lado. ¿Cómo tienes la muñeca?

—Mucho mejor —contestó Serena, extendiendo la mano y moviendo los dedos—. Apenas me duele.

—Mina se está preparando para la celebración Samhain. Organiza un espectáculo en el círculo de piedras. Es mañana a las ocho, todo el mundo va. Se canta, se baila y se encienden hogueras.

—Quería ver su tienda.

—Seguro que viene antes de la cena —Ami se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo es que has decidido quedarte tanto tiempo? Supongo que Seiya te estará tratando bien.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Es un hombre muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

Serena miró nerviosa a su alrededor. ¿Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior? ¿O serían imaginaciones suyas?

—Sí, es un hombre atractivo.

—Es un buen partido para cualquier jovencita. Yo llegué a pensar que haría una buena pareja con Mina. Pero mi hija es un poco… temperamental. Es un hombre muy rico, ¿sabes? Aunque no lo parezca —Ami se inclinó hacia ella—. No me gustan los chismes, pero en realidad esto no lo es, puesto que apareció en publicado en todos los periódicos. El caso es que Seiya es millonario.

—¿Seiya? ¿Se ha hecho millonario con la posada?

—Inventó un programa de ordenador. Tenía una empresa en Killarney y la vendió antes de volver a la isla. Creo que esto es como un escondite para él. Supongo que se cansó de tener a todas esas mujeres detrás de él.

Serena asintió, incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Si Seiya tenía tantas mujeres tras él, ¿qué estaba haciendo con ella? ¿Sería para él una muesca más en el cabecero de su cama? Serena desvió la mirada hacia la biblioteca del pueblo.

—Creo que pasaré por la tienda más tarde —se despidió de Ami y continuó avanzando hasta la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, entró. Pasó por delante de la zona de los libros de ficción y de autoayuda, pero tardó varios minutos en encontrar la sección que estaba buscando.

—Historia local —dijo mientras sacaba un libro de la estantería.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —una mujer entró en aquel momento en la habitación, secándose las manos en un delantal—. Estaba preparándome una taza de té. ¿Le importaría…? Ah, eres la norteamericana. Te llamas Serena, ¿verdad? Yo soy Mónica Fraser.

—Sí, soy Serena Tsukino, la estadounidense. Y por lo visto han debido publicar mi llegada en el periódico del pueblo. Todo el mundo parece saber quién soy.

—Bueno, no es difícil reconocerte con ese acento tan marcado. Y, créeme, la llegada de una joven atractiva a la isla nunca pasa desapercibida. ¿Te han hecho ya alguna propuesta de matrimonio? Porque si te interesa quedarte en la isla, yo soy la casamentera del pueblo, además de la bibliotecaria.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—La población de Trall lleva treinta años reduciéndose, no bromeamos con ese tipo de cosas. Pero bueno, supongo que no te dejarás impresionar por ninguno de nuestros solteros, sobre todo después de haber visto a Seiya Kou. Es un hombre muy guapo, ¿verdad?

Serena se sonrojó violentamente. Necesitaba cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

—Estaba… estaba buscando una guía sobre la isla.

—Las guías están en la mesa de al lado de a puerta. Cuestan tres euros veinte.

Serena había hojeado la guía de la isla la noche anterior en la posada mientras esperaba a Seiya, y en ella no decían nada del manantial.

—En realidad, estaba buscando información sobre el manantial del Druida. Mi abuela me ha hablado de él. Estuvo en la isla hace cincuenta años y bebió agua de ese manantial.

—Ah, ese manantial es el principal atractivo para los turistas.

—Esperaba poder encontrarlo, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? Aquellos que odian ver a los turistas por toda la isla preferirían que la leyenda se olvidara. Y los que dependen de la leyenda, prefieren mantener el misterio. Si todo el mundo supiera dónde está el manantial, irían hasta allí, llenarían sus cantimploras y se marcharían.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme dónde está?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero en la biblioteca hay una gran colección de guías antiguas. También puedes consultar los libros de viaje —Mónica le guiñó el ojo—. Y ahora, creo que voy a tomarme ese té. ¿Quieres una taza?

—Sí —contestó Serena con una sonrisa—, me encantaría.

Una hora y dos tazas de té después. Serena tenía la respuesta o al menos, las pistas que podían llevarla hasta el manantial. Se guardó el mapa que había garabateado precipitadamente y volvió al coche. Llevaba consigo una botella por si encontraba el manantial. En cuanto hubiera conseguido llenarla, habría completado su misión.

Serena se sentó en el coche, aferrándose con fuerza al volante. Conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar y podría marcharse. Pero el caso era que no quería irse. Todavía no. Pensar en regresar a Chicago le hacía sentir un extraño vacío.

Gimió suavemente, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Las imágenes de Seiya Kou inundaban su mente e intentó apartarlas. Había ocurrido algo extraño entre ellos la noche anterior, una especie de conexión mágica que Serena todavía no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Suspiró. ¿De verdad había estado enamorada de Darién? Porque la verdad era que le había olvidado muy rápidamente. Le bastaba pensar en el atractivo irlandés al que había conocido para gemir de placer. Y si encontraba el manantial, ya no tendría ninguna excusa para quedarse y disfrutar de los placeres que Seiya le ofrecía.

Una llamada a la ventanilla del coche la sobresaltó. Serena se volvió en el asiento y descubrió a un joven que la saludaba y sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes. Serena pulsó el botón para bajar la ventanilla.

—Hola —le saludó.

—¿Tú eres la estadounidense?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Yo… no te conozco.

El joven le tendió la mano a través de la ventanilla.

—Andrew. Soy Andrew Furuhata, el encargado de la gasolinera de la isla. Si necesitas que te arreglen el coche, yo soy tu hombre. Me gano bien la vida. Y te sería fiel.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—Yo… agradezco la invitación, Andrew, pero… —tomó aire—, la verdad es que me iré de la isla dentro de unos días y no me gustaría… romperte el corazón.

—Oh, no me lo romperás. Tengo un corazón muy duro.

—Bueno, quizá podría cenar contigo, pero con una condición. ¿Sabes dónde está el manantial del Druida?

—Claro que sí, casi todo el mundo en la isla lo sabe. O dice que lo sabe.

—¿Y te importaría enseñármelo?

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, yo… No estoy seguro de que deba. Es un secreto muy buen guardado. Y no me gustaría ser el primero en sacarlo a la luz.

—Y yo no tengo planes para esta noche —dijo Serena, suspirando con dramatismo.

—Bueno, supongo que no tiene por qué hacer ningún daño, siempre y cuando me prometas no decírselo a nadie.

Serena sonrió.

—Prometido.

Cenar con Andrew era un precio muy bajo a pagar a cambio de encontrar el manantial. Comería algo con él a primera hora y después volvería a la posada para cenar con Seiya. Y no se marcharía de Trall sin el agua.

* * *

_¡Serena esta a punto de conseguir el agua del manantial! ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Se ira de la isla una vez que la consiga? ¿Y Seiya?_

_¡Eso y más lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	4. Capitulo 04

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Bueno, por fin vamos a saber que va a pasar con Serena, su cena con Andrew, y principalmente con Seiya ¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Seiya había estado esperando a Serena durante casi tres horas. Como no había vuelto tras la puesta del sol, había llamado al pub. Allí le habían dicho que llevaba una hora en el pub, tomando una copa con Mina, Andrew y un puñado de solteros de la isla.

Seiya había decidido continuar esperándola, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, aumentaba su preocupación al imaginarla conduciendo por los estrechos caminos de la isla.

Así que al final, agarró unas llaves del mostrador de recepción y se dirigió a la parle posterior de la casa, donde tenía aparcado un Mercedes. Aquel coche era una de las pocas cosas que había conservado de su antigua vida: el coche, la cama y una casa a las afueras de Killarney.

Había habido una época en la que se había considerado a sí mismo el más afortunado de los hombres. Su interés por los ordenadores se había convertido en pasión por el desarrollo de nuevos programas: había conseguido elaborar un programa de reconocimiento facial y había creado una empresa que le había hecho millonario de un día para otro. Durante tres años, había sido el niño prodigio de los ordenadores en Irlanda. La gente había comenzado a llamarle el Bill Gates de Irlanda, una referencia que había llegado a odiar.

Y un buen día, había recibido una llamada de un gigante empresarial interesado en quedarse con su empresa. Cuando le habían ofrecido la cantidad que él consideraba suficiente, había vendido su empresa. En un primer momento, había pensado en fundar una nueva empresa, más grande y mejor que la primera. Pero tras pasar unos meses alejado de la responsabilidad de dirigir un negocio, había comenzado a darse cuenta de que no quería regresar a esa vida. Cuatro años después de la venta de la empresa, vivía en una tranquila isla, dirigiendo un negocio familiar y aceptando de vez en cuando algún contrato como asesor.

Tenía dinero suficiente para vivir, pero había dejado su vida en espera, aguardando a que sucediera algo interesante. Y de pronto, por primera vez desde hacía años, volvía a sentir algo… Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Encontró la camioneta aparcada cerca del pub. Entró y buscó con la mirada en aquel ambiente cargado de humo. No tardó en ver a Serena jugando a los dardos y rodeada de un grupo de hombres, Mina estaba cerca, bromeando con ella.

Seiya esperó un rato antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba el pub para acercarse a Mina.

—¿La has emborrachado?

—¡Seiya! Así que has decidido venir a apoyar a Serena, Andrew está dispuesto a hacerte sudar tinta. Y no seas tonto. No la he emborrachado. Se ha emborrachado ella sola.

—Voy a llevármela ahora mismo a la posada.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor. Un martini más y tendrás que llevártela en brazos.

Seiya se acercó a Serena y le agarró la mano.

—Hora de marcharse.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Serena.

Los hombres gimieron disgustados mientras Seiya dejaba diez euros en la mesa.

Serena se volvió hacia Andrew y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias por la cena —le dijo—. Y no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que encontrarás una chica encantadora con la que casarte.

Seiya la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Serena se volvió para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y, a los pocos segundos, estaban los dos de nuevo en la calle. Seiya la ayudó a sentarse en la camioneta y se colocó después tras el volante.

—Son encantadores —dijo Serena—. ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos los hombres tan encantadores como los de aquí? He recibido tres propuestas de matrimonio y Mónica Fraser ha dicho que podía conseguirme tres más —suspiró con dramatismo—. Cuánto me gustaría casarme algún día.

Seiya frunció el ceño mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Obviamente, el alcohol le había soltado la lengua. Y las emociones, pensó al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No —musitó.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mina te ha dicho algo que te haya hecho daño?

—Me ha dicho que me merezco algo mejor —respondió Serena, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Mejor que yo?

—No. Mejor que él.

—¿Mejor que quién?

—Que Darién. Mi prometido.

—¿Estás comprometida? —había estado a punto de quedarse sin respiración.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no. Pensaba que lo estaba, pero… Oh. Dios mío, no me encuentro bien —abrió la puerta del coche y salió tambaleándose…

Seiya la vio inclinarse a un lado de la carretera y vomitar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él se había emborrachado y se preguntaba hasta qué punto sería Serena capaz de recordar su conversación al día siguiente.

Serena se apoyó en el coche, respiró el aire fresco de la noche y regresó de nuevo al interior.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

Seiya volvió a poner el coche en marcha y salió a la carretera. Hicieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Seiya iba pensando en lo que Serena acababa de contarle sobre su vida en Chicago. ¿Qué clase de estúpido habría dejado pasar a una mujer como aquélla? Tenía que estar loco. Serena era una mujer sexy, dulce e inteligente. No se encontraban mujeres como Serena Tsukino todos los días.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, dejó el coche en la puerta principal y ayudó a Serena a entrar. Serena avanzó tambaleante hacia las escaleras y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, comenzó a desnudarse.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí. ¿De verdad quiero volver con ese hombre? Pero si es evidente que ni siquiera me quiere.

Empezó a quitarse el jersey por la cabeza, pero se le quedó enganchado allí. Seiya se acercó a ayudarla a quitárselo. Al ver que le costaba mantener el equilibrio, la sujetó por la cintura y le quitó la camiseta.

—¿Todavía lo quieres? —le preguntó. Serena arrugó la nariz y pensó en la pregunta durante largo rato antes de mirarle.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—No —contestó Seiya.

—Pues considérate afortunado —musitó Serena, señalándole con el dedo.

Se desabrochó el cierre del sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo antes de comenzar a desabrocharse los vaqueros.

Seiya no podía evitar deleitarse en aquella visión. Pero Serena no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva. Desgraciadamente, él era dolorosamente consciente de lo que Serena le estaba haciendo a él.

—Pero éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Compartíamos los mismos intereses. Teníamos todo el futuro planeado y de pronto… ¡plaf!

Abrió los brazos con un gesto dramático y comenzó a tambalearse. Si Seiya no la hubiera sujetado, habría terminado en el suelo.

—¿Y quieres volver con ese hombre?

—Por supuesto —dijo, caminando hacia el baño—. O eso creo —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Tú no querrías?

Seiya la observó lavarse los dientes. Y le resultó fascinante verla realizar aquella tarea tan rutinaria. Incluso dedicada a la higiene dental le resultaba sexy. Sobre todo con los senos al descubierto.

Serena se secó la boca con una toalla y regresó al dormitorio.

—Por eso he venido aquí.

—Por el agua… —musitó Seiya.

—Mi abuela me habló de ese manantial. Me dijo que podía utilizarlo para hacerle regresar a mi lado. Y hoy he descubierto el manantial. Andrew Furuhata me ha enseñado dónde estaba —se llevó la mano a la boca—. Vaya, se suponía que no tenía que decírselo a nadie.

Seiya estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad. Que el manantial del Druida sólo era un engaño inventado por su bisabuelo para atraer más turistas a la isla. Con los años, se había olvidado el origen de aquella leyenda.

—Tengo una botella de agua —Serena miró a su alrededor—. La he dejado en la camioneta.

—¿Y cómo es que has terminado en el pub?

—Después de cenar con Andrew, me he encontrado con Mina y nos ha invitado a una copa. Y después hemos tomado otra, y otra. Hemos pasado la noche tomando martinis.

—¿Y estás borracha?

—No, no estoy borracha —dijo Serena, bajándose la cremallera de los vaqueros. Comenzó a quitárselos, pero de pronto, alzó la mirada hacia Seiya y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Vamos a pasarnos toda la noche hablando o vas a llevarme a la cama?

Seiya gimió para sí. Se había pasado el día pensando en la próxima vez que hiciera el amor con ella y en ese momento Serena se le estaba ofreciendo. El único problema era que ella no se acordaría de nada a la mañana siguiente. Así que el dilema era satisfacer sus deseos o comportarse como un caballero… otra vez. Seiya sabía cuál era la decisión final antes de planteárselo siquiera, pero eso no hacía que le resultara más fácil rechazarla.

—¿Por qué no te metes en la cama? Voy a bajar a buscarte algo que te ayude a asentar el estómago.

Serena obedeció, pero le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. Seiya fijó la mirada en su boca y no fue capaz de resistirse a besarla, sólo una vez. Serena entreabrió los labios y le acarició la lengua con la suya, invitándole a explorar su interior.

Continuaron besándose durante largo rato, disfrutando de aquel dulce placer. Seiya habría sido capaz de pasarse cuarenta y ocho horas besándola y aun así no se habría cansado de hacerlo. Eran muchas las cosas que no sabía sobre ella y Seiya quería aprenderlas todas, muy lentamente.

Serena alargó la mano hacia sus pantalones. Seiya ya estaba excitado y bastó aquella fricción para hacerle desear desprenderse de su ropa y hundirse en ella. ¿Retomaría el juego que habían comenzado la noche anterior? ¿O Serena se levantaría a la mañana siguiente, haría las maletas y regresaría con el hombre al que realmente quería?

Ningún hombre debería verse obligado a tomar una decisión como aquélla, se dijo Seiya mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Maldita Mina. Si no hubiera invitado a Serena al pub, habría pasado la noche con ella en la cama. Se apoyó en un codo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Voy a prepararte una taza de té —le dijo.

—No quiero té —protestó Serena.

—Con un poco de leche y azúcar, te asentará el estómago. Mañana me lo agradecerás.

—Pero prométeme que volverás. Porque el té no es lo único que te quiero agradecer mañana por la mañana —sonrió—. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Seiya se echó a reír.

—Sí, claro que lo sé. Ahora mismo vuelvo —se levantó de la cama y la arropó—. Cierra los ojos y descansa.

Serena gimió suavemente y enterró la cara en la almohada. Seiya permaneció en la habitación hasta que la vio dormirse. Entonces, agarró el vaso de la mesilla de noche, lo llenó de agua en el cuarto de baño y lo dejó en la mesilla. En cuanto se aseguró de que Serena estaba profundamente dormida, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

No sabía qué recordaría Serena al día siguiente, pero se aseguraría de que, cuando volvieran a disfrutar del sexo, el recuerdo quedara grabado para siempre en su memoria.

Cuando bajó al piso de abajo, en vez de meterse en la cama, tomó las llaves y salió por la puerta principal de la posada. El Mercedes estaba donde lo había dejado. Se metió en el coche, lo puso en marcha y regresó al pueblo.

Aparcó en frente de la camioneta, salió y se acercó hasta ella. Encontró la botella de agua del manantial en el asiento de pasajeros. La agarró, desenroscó el tapón y se dispuso a vaciarla… Si Serena tenía que regresar al manantial al día siguiente, no se iría de la isla y podría pasar otra noche con ella.

Pero antes de que hubiera comenzado a volcar la botella, decidió que podría darle un mejor uso al agua. Él nunca habla creído en la magia, pero no podía hacerle ningún daño intentarlo. Al día siguiente prepararía un té con esa agua, o un zumo de frutas. Esperaría a que Serena lo tomara y después se serviría él mismo una taza o un vaso. Y si el agua tenía algún componente mágico, él sería el primero en comprobarlo.

**S&S**

Serena fijó la mirada en los ojos irritados que le mostraba el espejo del cuarto de baño. Desde que había llegado a Irlanda, no habla vuelto a ser ella misma. Apenas reconocía a la mujer que la miraba desde el espejo. Había cruzado un océano para buscar un manantial. Y se había enredado con el primer hombre que había encontrado en la isla. Después, se había emborrachado no una, sino dos veces, algo que no había hecho jamás en su vida.

Apenas se acordaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se recordaba vomitando a un lado de la carretera, subiendo después a la habitación con Seiya e intentando seducirle. Y también creía haber mencionado a su prometido, aunque no sabía si había nombrado a Darién en voz alta o si sólo había estado pensando en él.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, encontró a Seiya sentado a la mesa, con el periódico frente a él. Llevaba una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros. Como siempre, tenía el pelo revuelto, pero se había afeitado y a Serena le sorprendió lo joven que parecía sin barba.

Entró en la cocina y le sonrió.

—Buenos días.

Él alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No tienes muy mal aspecto después de la velada del pub. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Todavía no estoy segura. ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme?

—¿Cansada?

—¿Qué tal avergonzada?

—¿Quieres saber si hiciste algo de lo que debas avergonzarte?

—¿Lo hice? No recuerdo haber hecho nada humillante.

—No, no hiciste nada humillante, salvo vomitar en la carretera. Y el striptease del club. Pero yo no diría que fue humillante. A los hombres pareció gustarles.

Serena soltó una exclamación y Seiya alzó la mano.

—Sólo era una broma. Lo de vomitar no, lo del striptease.

—Martini —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. No es una gran opción, sobre todo después de una pinta de cerveza.

—Y después, por supuesto, intentaste seducirme.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y lo conseguí?

—No. Pensé que era preferible dejarlo para cuando estuvieras sobria. Esta tarde tengo unas horas libres —bromeó—. Me encantaría que volvieras a intentarlo.

Serena se puso roja como la grana.

—Si me apetece, te lo haré saber —se frotó las sienes—. ¿Tienes aspirinas? Me duele terriblemente la cabeza.

—Tengo algo mejor. Imaginé que tendrías resaca esta mañana y te he preparado el remedio especial de Trall.

Abrió la nevera, buscó algo en su interior y se volvió hacia ella con una jarra en la mano. Dejó la jarra en el mostrador y le sirvió un vaso a continuación.

—Para que funcione, tienes que tomártelo todo ahora mismo.

Serena olió el contenido del vaso.

—¿Zumo de tomate y cerveza? Si llevara vodka, sería un Bloody Mary. ¿Quieres emborracharme otra vez?

—Los irlandeses tenemos grandes remedios para las resacas —respondió—. Además, esa bebida lleva otros ingrediente secretos que te ayudarán a sentirte mucho mejor.

Se sirvió un vaso y lo chocó con el de Serena antes de darle un largo sorbo. No muy convencida, Serena levantó su vaso y bebió. Por un instante, pensó que estaba a punto de vomitar otra vez. Pero pocos segundos después, experimentó una sensación extraña. El estómago dejó de darle vueltas y la cabeza de dolerle.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí. Vaya, realmente funciona. Me encuentro muy bien.

Seiya colocó una fuente de bizcochos de pasas y mantequilla delante de ella.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Pensaba dormir un rato —mordió un bizcocho—, pero ahora ya no estoy segura. Me gustaría ir a la celebración de Mina esta noche. Y quizá también acercarme a la península y dar una vuelta por allí antes de marcharme.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos instantes, pero Seiya desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Le prometí a Mina que la ayudaría a llevar algunas de las cosas que necesita para la celebración de esta noche. Y a la una llegan unos huéspedes en el ferry. Pero podríamos ir mañana, o pasado mañana.

Serena continuó mordisqueando el dulce.

—¿Qué hace Mina en su ritual?

—Hay música, danzas. Y también sacrifican una virgen —respondió mientras doblaba el periódico.

—¿Una virgen?

—No tienes por qué preocuparle, tú estás a salvo, ¿verdad?

Le gustaba bromear con ella. Y la verdad era que también a Serena le gustaba que lo hiciera. Darién siempre había sido tan serio… No tenía sentido del humor. Curiosamente, aquélla no era una de las cualidades que había puesto en su lista y, sin embargo, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo importante que era.

—No estoy segura. Ayer, mientras recorría la isla, creo que conocí a todos los solteros de Trall, incluyendo algunos que podrían haber sido mis abuelos. ¿Cómo es posible que todo el mundo sepa de mi existencia?

—Si a Mina se le diera tan bien la brujería como los chismes, ahora mismo todos nosotros seríamos sapos y ella la reina de Inglaterra. Lo que pasa es que te has convertido en un tema interesante. Eres guapa, soltera y vienes sin pareja. No hay muchas mujeres solteras en Trall —la miró a los ojos—. Así que te encontramos fascinante.

—¿De verdad?

Seiya dio un paso hacia ella y le hizo apoyarse contra el mostrador mientras posaba las manos en su cintura.

—¿Ahora te encuentras mejor?

Serena asintió mientras recorría con la mirada sus facciones perfectas. Seiya le dio un beso en la sien y ella suspiró suavemente, disfrutando al sentir el calor de sus labios sobre su piel.

—Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a desayunar esto todos los días —dijo Seiya.

—Tú decides —bromeó ella—. O yo, o los bizcochos de pasas y mantequilla.

—Tú —respondió Seiya sin vacilar.

—¿Yo o un bizcocho recién salido del horno?

Aquella vez Seiya se lo pensó durante varios segundos.

—Es una elección difícil. ¿Has dicho recién salido del horno?

Serena le golpeó el hombro suavemente. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan cómoda con un hombre al que sólo hacía un par de días que conocía? ¿Sería porque no tenían ningún futuro del que preocuparse?

—Si eso es lo que has decidido, entonces te dejo con tus bizcochos.

Seiya tensó la mano sobre su cintura cuando Serena intentó alejarse. La alzó, la sentó en la encimera, se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de la blusa.

—No puedo tomar una decisión sin haberte probado antes —dijo.

Posó los labios en la base del cuello y fue descendiendo a medida que iba desabrochándole la blusa hasta llegar al sujetador. Una vez allí, desabrochó el sujetador y continuó bajando hasta el último botón de la blusa. Cuando terminó, estrechó a Serena contra él.

—Te prefiero a ti —susurró.

—Me alegro de saberlo —respondió Serena.

—Ahora mismo, no se me ocurre nada que pueda gustarme más.

Con una risa ronca. Seiya la tumbó en la mesa y se tumbó encima de ella de manera que sus caderas quedaran en contacto.

Serena se olvidó inmediatamente del estómago revuelto y del dolor de cabeza. Aunque el remedio de Seiya había sido en gran parte responsable de su mejoría, aquel encuentro le devolvió el color a las mejillas.

Él posó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se inclinó como si pretendiera besarla. Pero se limitó a deslizar la lengua a lo largo de sus labios y a retroceder. Todos los esfuerzos de Serena por capturar su boca en un beso fueron en vano, hasta que, desesperada, hundió la mano en su pelo y le obligó a acercar sus labios.

Seiya gimió mientras la besaba, la conexión entre ellos fue tan inmediata e intensa que Serena se quedó sin respiración. Quería desnudarse y entregarse a todas sus fantasías sexuales. Sólo era capaz de pensar en acariciar a Seiya mientras tiraba frenéticamente de sus ropas.

El hecho de que estuvieran en medio de la cocina añadía un peligro a la situación que Serena descubrió excitante.

Deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta de Seiya para acariciarle los músculos de la espalda. Pero para Seiya no fue suficiente y, rápidamente, se arrodilló y se quitó la camiseta.

Serena ya le había acariciado en otra ocasión, se había perdido en la belleza de su cuerpo y se preguntaba por lo que sentiría al rendirse por completo a su deseo.

Y surgió entonces una duda. ¿De verdad estaba preparada para aquello? Si hacían el amor, podría cambiar definitivamente su relación. Podría querer de Seiya algo más que una o dos noches de pasión. Serena decidió ignorar el primer pensamiento práctico que la había asaltado desde que había llegado a Irlanda. Deseaba a Seiya y en aquel momento no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

—Tengo que reconocer —musitó Seiya— que cuando compré esta mesa no imaginaba que la usaría de este modo. Pero esto sí lo he imaginado —deslizó la mano desde sus senos hasta su vientre.

—¿Habías imaginado esto?

—Desde que te vi entrar empapada en la pensión.

—Demuéstrame cómo lo imaginabas.

Seiya se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, y deslizó los dedos sobre sus senos en una tentadora caricia. Volvió a besarla, se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A un lugar mucho más cómodo que esta mesa —la agarró de la cintura, la deslizó al borde de la mesa y la colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Deslizó las manos por sus muslos, le hizo rodearle la cintura con las piernas y la levantó en brazos.

Se dirigió entonces hacia una puerta que había en la cocina con un letrero en el que decía "privado". La abrió de una patada y accedieron a un cómodo cuarto de estar, perfectamente amueblado, con un aparato de música y estanterías llenas de libros.

—Me preguntaba dónde vivirías —dijo Serena, mirando a su alrededor.

Seiya cruzó la habitación para acceder a otra ocupada en gran parte por una enorme cama.

—Esto fue lo que me imaginé. A ti en mi cama.

Serena enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Seiya. Estaba con Seiya y aquél era el lugar en el que él vivía. Allí pasaba las noches, solo en una enorme cama.

Una cama casi tan alta como la mesa de la cocina, de modo que cuando Serena se sentó en el borde del colchón, las piernas le quedaban a la altura del torso de Seiya.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él besó sus senos, acariciando con la lengua cada pezón.

Aunque con el pulso acelerado, Serena se sentía envuelta en una agradable languidez. Era como si Seiya y ella estuvieran solos en la isla. Sabía que el mundo real se interpondría entre ellos en cuanto llegaran los huéspedes. Pero, de momento, lo tenía para ella sola.

Le quitó la blusa y el sujetador y se deshizo rápidamente de los vaqueros. Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel inundara sus sentidos.

Parecía fascinado con su cuerpo, dispuesto a memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, cada una de sus cunas. Sus labios seguían los caminos que abrían sus manos y, cuando llegó a su vientre, la tumbó en la cama y deslizó los dedos por la cintura de las bragas. Se las quitó también, pero él no parecía tener ninguna prisa en desnudarse. Aun así, llevaba desabrochados el bolón de los vaqueros y la cremallera, de modo que Serena podía ver su erección presionando la tela.

Seiya continuó besando la parte interior de sus muslos. Ella sentía el calor de sus labios sobre su piel, la huella de fuego que dejaba su lengua. Cuando Seiya le alzó las piernas, Serena supo inmediatamente lo que quería. Pero todavía no estaba preparada para soportar el impacto de sus labios sobre su sexo.

En el instante en el que Seiya comenzó a saborearla con la lengua, Serena gimió. Al principio, ni siquiera era capaz de respirar. La intensidad de su reacción le robaba el aire de los pulmones. Mecida en las comentes de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo, alargó las manos para hundirlas en el pelo de Seiya.

Éste sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía cómo buscar el máximo efecto. Serena intentaba continuar aferrándose a la realidad, pero no tardó en descubrirse completamente perdida en la niebla del deseo. Anhelaba sentir a Seiya dentro de ella, pero no tenía control alguno sobre la situación.

Seiya controlaba su pulso y su respiración, sus estremecimientos y temblores. Serena jamás había sentido nada tan intenso como aquella lenta seducción. Y cada vez que llegaba al límite, al borde del orgasmo, Seiya retrocedía.

Pero entonces, volvió a acariciarla, y el deseo estalló con toda su fuerza. Serena musitó su nombre, suplicándole en silencio la satisfacción completa. En aquella ocasión, Seiya no se detuvo y cuando notó que estaba a punto de desbordarse, la ayudó a llegar hasta al final, dejando que la arrastraran olas de intenso placer…

Cuando cedió el orgasmo, Seiya se tumbó con ella en la cama y la estrechó contra él. Serena cerró los ojos, completamente saciada, adormilada casi por el placer. Seiya la había tocado de la manera más íntima, pero ella no había sentido inhibición alguna. De hecho, le había gustado que Seiya tomara de esa forma su cuerpo.

¿Tendría ella el mismo poder sobre él? Acababan de dar un paso más hacia un acto que en aquel momento parecía casi inevitable. Serena sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de Seiya, y hacer el amor podría significar el final definitivo de su resolución.

No sabía si podía confiar en sí misma, en su capacidad para controlar su corazón. Ni si podía confiar en él. Ni lo que Seiya esperaba de ella. Suspiró suavemente cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. Era tan fácil olvidarse de Darién cuando estaba con Seiya, imaginar que podrían llegar a compartir un futuro.

A lo mejor había llegado el momento de regresar a casa, antes de que le resultara imposible marcharse de la isla. Serena hundió los dedos en el pelo de Seiya. Ya pensaría en ello al día siguiente. Aquel día, se entregaría completamente a él.

**S&S**

Seiya miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las doce y los huéspedes comenzarían a llegar en menos de una hora. Si se levantaba en aquel momento, tendría tiempo de ayudar a Mina y de regresar para recibir a los huéspedes.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Cuando había mezclado el agua del manantial con el remedio para la resaca, no esperaba que funcionara. Había sido un experimento estúpido. Pero después de lo que había pasado entre Serena y él, estaba empezando a creer en la magia de Mina.

Maldijo para sí. No, era absurdo. Desde que Serena había llegado a la posada había habido química entre ellos. No era magia, sino pura y simple lujuria. Y Seiya no estaba seguro de que debieran seguir avanzando en su relación.

No había nada que deseara más que hacer el amor con ella, que perderse en su interior. Pero no podía olvidarse del mundo real. Durante los últimos días, había estado viviendo una fantasía. Pero Serena se marcharía antes o después.

Era tan fácil desearla… Cuando le miraba, no veía en él dinero, poder, o la posibilidad de una vida cómoda. Le veía tal y como era. Con Serena, no tenía que cuestionarse sus intenciones y por eso le resultaba tan fácil estar a su lado.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla y la besó en la frente. Serena se estiró en la cama y abrió los ojos.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Seiya—. Si no me voy ahora, Mina me matará. Y quiero volver a tiempo de recibir a mis huéspedes.

Serena asintió y se levantó de la cama.

—Podría ayudarte —dijo mientras se ponía la camisa—. O ayudar a Mina, mejor dicho. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos ahorraríamos si fuera yo a ayudarla?

Seiya sonrió.

—Media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos como mucho.

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Seiya gimió suavemente mientras la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, excitado ante la posibilidad de pasar varios minutos más besándola y acariciándola. Pero cuando Serena deslizó la mano desde su pecho hasta su vientre, sospechó que no bastaría con unos cuantos minutos.

Serena introdujo la mano en la cintura de sus vaqueros y rió suavemente al sentir cómo se erguía su sexo ante su contacto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Seiya.

—¿Necesito explicártelo? Después de todo lo que me has hecho, pensaba que tenías mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

—Nunca había estado con una mujer como tú.

—¿Con una estadounidense?

—No, no es eso —Serena le rodeó el miembro con la mano y Seiya contuvo la respiración—. Yo… yo, lo que quiero decir… Es que no había estado nunca con una mujer que me hiciera… —se interrumpió cuando Serena comenzó a acariciarle— que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que tú.

Serena se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo y, cuando llegó a su cintura, le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a besarle y a mordisquearle las caderas.

Seiya se estiró y se aferró a los postes del cabecero de la cama, dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Cuando Serena le tomó por fin con los labios, cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlar la necesidad de liberarse.

En el pasado, Seiya siempre había disfrutado de aquella práctica. En ocasiones, le gustaba incluso más que la penetración. Pero, por alguna razón, en aquel momento no era en su placer en lo que pensaba. Estaba pensando en Serena, en su capacidad para ofrecerse, para pensar en sus deseos sin ocuparse de los suyos. Estaba decidida a complacerle, y no había nada que Seiya deseara más que demostrarle que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aunque sabía que había otros hombres en su vida, incluso un prometido, continuaba creyendo que lo que compartían era único para los dos.

Serena tiró de los pantalones, los bajó hasta debajo de sus caderas y, cuando no pudo seguir avanzando, Seiya la ayudó. Pero aquello sólo sirvió para minar todavía más su control. Serena continuaba acariciando su sexo, hundiéndolo y sacándolo del calor de su boca. Seiya sintió que comenzaba a tensarse la energía que se concentraba en su vientre y supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Serena también lo notó, porque, poco a poco, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias.

Y justo cuando Seiya estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, Serena se detuvo bruscamente. Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Has oído eso?

—¿Si he oído qué?

—Ha llegado alguien. Creo que George y Glynis han vuelto —era la pareja del día anterior.

—Diablos —musitó Seiya—. A lo mejor se van —esperaron en silencio, pero cuando Seiya oyó que le llamaban, soltó una maldición—. Supongo que no.

Serena sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

—Siempre podemos retomar esto más tarde.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —bajó la mirada hacia su erección—. Me pondré un delantal en la cocina. Quédate aquí.

Se puso rápidamente los vaqueros y agarró una camiseta limpia. Serena parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Lo retomaremos más tarde —le advirtió Seiya antes de marcharse.

Corrió a la cocina, tomó un trapo y se lo colocó en la parte delantera de los vaqueros. Encontró a la pareja de ancianos esperándole en recepción.

—Lo siento —les dijo—, no les he oído llegar. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Necesitamos un cubo y una pala —dijo George.

—Hemos estado en la playa y hemos visto esos cristales pulidos por el mar. Tengo un amigo que hace joyas con ellos —añadió Glynis.

—Bueno, pueden buscar en el garaje, seguro que allí encuentran todo lo que necesitan.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos.

Seiya los observó marcharse, corrió a la cocina y desde allí a su dormitorio. Encontró a Serena sentada en la cama, mirando una foto enmarcada.

—Es una chica muy guapa —dijo, enseñándole la foto.

—Es mi hermana —le explicó Seiya—. Rei.

Le hicieron esa foto antes de casarse. Ahora tiene tres hijos.

—¿Sólo tienes una hermana?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—No tengo hermanas, aunque siempre deseé tener una. Pero tengo cinco hermanos.

—¿Cinco?

—Sí, cinco chicos —le tendió la foto—. ¿Tienes más fotografías de personas que para ti sean especiales?

—Espera.

Seiya se acercó al salón, regresó con la cámara digital, le hizo una fotografía y se la mostró.

—Mira.

—Yo no soy tu novia ni nada parecido, Seiya Kou.

—Ah, ¿quieres ver fotografías de mis antiguas amantes? Bueno, tengo un montón de cajas —bromeó.

La verdad era que no guardaba ningún recuerdo de sus relaciones anteriores. No creía que tuviera sentido una vez terminadas. Pero en aquel momento tenía una fotografía de Serena, algo que conservar cuando ella dejara Irlanda.

—¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer por Mina? —preguntó Serena.

—Vuelve a la cama —le pidió Seiya—. George y Glynis se han ido y tenemos cincuenta minutos para terminar lo que has empezado.

—No, eso puede esperar, dime qué hay que hacer.

Seiya gimió.

—Hay que llevarle unas cajas que están en el garaje. Pesan mucho, así que te ayudaré a cargarlas. Tienes que llevarlas hasta el círculo de piedras. Allí habrá gente que te ayudará a descargarlas.

Serena le tomó la mano.

—Y ahora, sigamos.

Seiya volvió con ella a la cama, la colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

—Dime una cosa —comenzó a decir—, ayer por la noche dijiste que tenías un prometido. ¿Es eso cierto?

Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Sí, lo tenía, y lo digo en pasado. Me dejó. La verdad es que no estábamos prometidos de manera oficial, pero yo estaba convencida de que iba a pedirme que me casara con él. Y me había comprado el anillo o, por lo menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba. Lo tenía todo planeado y de pronto… —se interrumpió.

—Así que eso forma parte del pasado —repitió Seiya aliviado—. Pero hay otra cosa que necesito saber.

—La respuesta es que no lo sé —dijo Serena.

—Todavía no te he hecho ninguna pregunta.

—Pero sé cuál va a ser. Vas a preguntarme si todavía le quiero. Y mi respuesta es que no lo sé.

—Lo que iba a preguntarte es cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí —la contradijo Seiya.

—Vaya —se sonrojó ligeramente—. Según mi billete, tendría que marcharme hoy, pero me temo que eso no va a ser así.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Podrías quedarte todo el fin de semana.

—No lo sé…

—No te cobraré la habitación, siempre y cuando duermas conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y si tienes que pagar más dinero por cambiar la fecha de la vuelta, también me haré cargo de ello.

—Me he quedado sin trabajo, Seiya. Tengo que volver y empezar a buscar. Y quieren vender el bloque en el que tengo alquilado mi apartamento, así que tendré que buscar casa y…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a vivir aquí. Sólo unos cuantos días más. No te hará ningún daño prolongar tus vacaciones.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena no muy convencida—. Pero pagaré mi habitación.

—Sólo si duermes sola.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a dormir contigo?

—Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Tenía tres noches más que, en aquel momento, le parecían una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que podría llegar pasar, y eso hacía que todo resultara mucho más excitante.

* * *

_¡Por fin Serena y Seiya bebieron del agua del manantial! ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Realmente funcionara la magia del agua para que se queden juntos? Bueno, por ahora Serena se quedara unos días más en la isla, así que todo puede pasar entre ellos..._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	5. Capitulo 05

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Aquí les comparto un capitulo más de este fic ¡Espero que disfruten __de este capitulo!_**  
**  


* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Las hogueras ardían por todo el perímetro del círculo de piedras, Serena jamás había visto ni oído nada igual: el incesante sonido de los tambores, los sonidos misteriosos de los silbatos de estaño y el remolino de melenas y túnicas blancas que seguía a Mina y a sus amigas mientras bailaban alrededor de un altar de piedra.

Seiya y ella habían llegado cuando ya había empezado la ceremonia. Él le había contado previamente que acudían todas las personas de la isla para no arriesgarse a convertirse en víctimas de la cólera de Mina.

Después de la primera ceremonia, pasaron un cesto que se llenó de monedas y billetes. Serena estaba asombrada por la capacidad de Mina para ganarse la vida con la magia, pero pronto le informaron de que el dinero que se sacaba con la fiesta de Samliain estaba destinado a comprar libros para la biblioteca.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo Serena. Estaba sentada sobre una manta junto a Seiya—. Es una mezcla de Halloween y la Super Bowl.

—Es lo más parecido a un espectáculo que tenemos en Trall.

Las mujeres comenzaron a girar alrededor de las hogueras, tirando algo a las llamas desde unas cestas de mimbre.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Samhain marcaba tradicionalmente el final de un año y el principio del siguiente. Les están agradeciendo a los dioses la bonanza de las cosechas. Y Mina honra también a aquellos que han muerto durante el año.

—Es muy emocionante.

—Sí, y es bastante moderado comparado con lo que se hace en Beltane. En esa ceremonia, Mina y sus amigas tiran sus túnicas al fuego y bailan desnudas. No hace falta decir que vienen muchos más turistas.

—Debe de ser un espectáculo curioso.

—Deberías salir a bailar con ellas.

Serena lo miró estupefacta. Jamás se le había dado bien bailar.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, es parte de la diversión. Mina dice que se supone que el baile da poder a las mujeres sobre los hombres. Y si quieres experimentar todo lo que Trall puede ofrecerte, esto debería formar parte de ello.

Serena le miró de reojo y se echó a reír. Aquello era un desafío y, aunque normalmente ella era muy tímida, quería aceptarlo.

—¿Qué me darás si salgo a bailar?

—Dime tú el precio.

—No sé qué pedir.

—¿Quieres tener poder sobre los hombres? Porque si es por eso, estoy dispuesto a ser tu esclavo noche y día.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Pondrás la lavadora y me harás la cama?

—Haré todo lo que quieras —respondió Seiya con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena pensó en ello un momento. La oferta era demasiado buena para resistirla. Y tener a Seiya bajo su entero control durante veinticuatro horas sería como una fantasía hecha realidad.

—De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia las piedras. Unos segundos después, Seiya le daba alcance. La agarró de la mano y le advirtió:

—Quiero dejar una cosa clara: sólo tendrás poder sobre mí. No quiero saber nada de los otros tipos de Trall, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero si bailo suficientemente bien, podría llegar a tener todo un harén de hombres para complacerme.

Seiya la hizo volverse hacia él y, un segundo después, la estaba besando. Cuando terminó, retrocedió y le dijo:

—Yo soy el único que va a complacerte, ¿entendido?

Serena contuvo la respiración ante la determinación de su mirada. Lo que había comenzado como un juego se había convertido de pronto en algo muy serio. Seiya ya había dejado claro lo mucho que la deseaba con cada uno de sus besos, con cada una de sus caricias, pero aquello era diferente. Era como si de pronto estuviera reclamando su cuerpo para él solo.

—¿Entonces prometes que vas a complacerme?

A los labios de Serena asomó una sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo.

Serena se volvió y corrió hacia el círculo de piedra. En cuanto entró en el círculo luminoso del fuego, Mina la vio y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Baila con nosotras! —gritó. Tomó una guirnalda de una de las bailarinas, se la colocó a Serena en la cabeza y le entregó un cesto lleno de cereales—. De vez en cuando, echa un puñado al fuego.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia la loma, pero era imposible distinguir a Seiya en la oscuridad. Aun así, sentía sus ojos sobre ella. Siguió a Mina y echó un puñado de granos a una hoguera. Estallaron inmediatamente, lanzando chispas al cielo.

Durante unos minutos, Serena se limitó a seguir a las mujeres mientras éstas rodeaban las hogueras y el altar. Pero pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música. Se deshizo del gorro, la bufanda y la chaqueta y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los tambores.

Era una sensación liberadora: cuanto más bailaba, más viva se sentía. Cerró los ojos, volvió el rostro hacia el cielo y giró. Poco a poco, fue olvidándose de todas sus inhibiciones y experimentando una maravillosa sensación de libertad, como si sus preocupaciones hubieran volado de pronto: Darién, el trabajo, su futuro. Ya nada importaba, salvo el presente, y el presente era maravilloso.

Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás del círculo, Serena se detuvo y se apoyó contra uno de los pilares de piedra, aprovechando aquel descanso para contemplar el espectáculo. Tenía las mejillas frías y su aliento se transformaba en vapor frente a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y rió ante aquella locura. De pronto, se sentía poderosa.

Serena se apartó de la piedra, dispuesta a unirse de nuevo a la danza, pero alguien la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. El grito de Serena se fundió en el caos y, segundo después, alguien la hacía apoyarse en la parte de fuera de uno de los pilares protegidos por las sombras.

En cuanto percibió aquel aroma familiar, suspiró. Seiya la besó al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por su torso.

—¿Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato? —preguntó Serena mientras él le mordisqueaba el cuello.

Sin decir nada, Seiya deslizó las manos bajo el jersey. Serena contuvo la respiración al sentir sus dedos fríos contra su piel caliente. Aunque la actividad en las hogueras estaba alcanzando su punto álgido y los tambores tocaban cada vez más fuerte, estaban solos entre las sombras, escondidos tras las piedras, de manera que era imposible que pudieran verlos desde el otro lado del círculo.

Seiya volvió a besarla, en aquella ocasión con más delicadeza, entreabriendo sus labios con la lengua.

—No me cansaré nunca de ti —musitó desesperado, restregando las caderas contra las de Serena.

Serena podría haber repelido sus palabras. También ella se sentía presa de una necesidad sobrecogedora de acariciarle, de hacerle gemir de placer. Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó después la cremallera de los pantalones. Cuando por fin consiguió liberarle, rodeó con los dedos su miembro erecto.

Seiya susurró su nombre al oído, urgiéndola a continuar y mostrándole al mismo tiempo lo mucho que le gustaba que le tocara. Los sonidos de la ceremonia parecían fundirse en la distancia mientras la pasión les envolvía. Serena era consciente de que podrían verlos, pero la noche era oscura y estaban solos.

Seiya alzó las manos a lo largo de su torso hasta descubrir sus senos. Un segundo después, cerró los labios alrededor de un pezón y succionó delicadamente. Serena estaba desesperada por sentir sus caricias, por sentir el calor de su boca en su piel. Enardecida, hundió las manos en su pelo y lo guió hacia el otro pezón.

El pulso le latía al ritmo de los tambores mientras le hacía alzar la cabeza de nuevo hasta sus labios para fundirse en un profundo beso. Seiya alargó la mano hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, la deslizó en su interior y buscó el rincón más deseado.

Serena suspiró, sorprendida ella misma por su nivel de excitación. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y Seiya se los bajó sin dejar de tocarla.

Era todo tan primitivo como la música que estaban tocando; todo era instinto y placer. A Serena ya no le preocupaba que pudieran descubrirlos. Deseaba a Seiya, necesitaba sus manos, su boca. Sentía cómo iba acercándose rápidamente al orgasmo, pero en aquella ocasión, el orgasmo no era suficiente. Aquella vez, quería que Seiya estuviera dentro de ella.

—Hagamos el amor —musitó—. Por favor, te necesito.

Seiya retrocedió, enmarcó su rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —contestó.

Serena se desprendió entonces de los vaqueros y las bragas. Seiya agarró la manta que había dejado en el suelo y se envolvió en ella junto a Serena, proporcionándole a ésta cierta cobertura en el caso de que los descubrieran.

Un segundo después, le tendió un preservativo que sacó de la cartera. Ella se lo puso. Entonces, él le hizo apoyar la espalda en el pilar de piedra y colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras Seiya iba deslizándose centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella, hasta quedar completamente enterrado. Permaneció durante largo rato sin moverse, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Serena.

Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Seiya la llenaba por completo e imbuida por una deliciosa sensación de poder, se arqueó contra él, arrastrándolo más dentro de ella. Entonces Seiya comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si estuviera ya rozando el orgasmo. Pero ninguno de ellos quería contenerse.

Seiya se hundía en ella una y otra vez y Serena gritaba de placer, dejando que la noche disolviera sus gritos. Seiya la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a moverse de una forma que desató un nuevo torrente de placer dentro de ella.

—Oh —gimió—. Oh, por favor.

Serena sintió cómo iba tensándose el deseo hasta estallar en un potente orgasmo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó alrededor de Seiya y un segundo después, éste se unía a ella.

Todo terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado, pero para Serena, aquélla había sido la experiencia más apasionante que había vivido jamás. Las rodillas de Seiya parecieron ceder y éste la bajó lentamente al suelo, hasta dejarla sentada sobre los pantalones que Serena se había quitado minutos antes. Él se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares de piedra, y echó la manta encima de ellos.

—Increíble —dijo Serena, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Jamás había hecho nada parecido.

—Yo tampoco —le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra él.

Serena temblaba por la fuerza del orgasmo y el impacto de lo que habían compartido.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Seiya—. Podemos continuar esto en mi cama.

—Se supone que hoy deberías ser mi esclavo.

Seiya se levantó, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la sujetó mientras se vestía. Fueron a buscar la chaqueta, el gorro y la bufanda y, de la mano, llegaron hasta la camioneta de Seiya. Éste la ayudó a entrar, pero antes de ponerla en marcha, se inclinó hacia ella, le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

—Estabas preciosa bailando entre las hogueras. Jamás había visto a nadie tan adorable.

—Gracias —contestó Serena, sonrojada de placer.

Cuando entraron en la camioneta, Serena estiró las piernas y chocó contra la botella de agua que había rellenado en el manantial del Druida esa misma tarde. Cuando había ido a llevarle las cajas a Mina, se había dado cuenta de que estaba vacía, así que, de camino a la posada, había parado en el manantial para rellenarla.

Serena agarró la botella y miró a Seiya, que estaba concentrado en la carretera.

—¿Quieres beber? —le preguntó, tendiéndole la botella.

Seiya la miró y sonrió.

—Claro —tomó la botella—. Gracias.

Bebió un largo trago y se la devolvió. Serena bebió también y cerró la botella con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Si el agua funcionaba de verdad, acababa de tomar una decisión muy importante.

Había dejado de lado todas las razones que la habían llevado hasta Trall. Había olvidado todos sus sueños de futuro. Deseaba a Seiya y en aquel momento, lo de menos era que su deseo durara un día, una semana o toda una vida.

**S&S**

Serena se acurrucó bajo el edredón de Seiya, escondiendo la cabeza para protegerse de la luz de la mañana. Seiya se había levantado al amanecer para ayudar a Lita a preparar el desayuno. Había prometido regresar en cuanto hubiera terminado de atender a los huéspedes, pero eran casi las diez de la mañana y todavía no había vuelto.

Serena se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. En cuanto habían llegado a la posada la noche anterior, se habían desnudado y se habían metido en la cama. Pero habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando de sus familias, sus amantes, sus trabajos y sus recuerdos de la infancia. Una hora antes de que saliera el sol, habían vuelto a hacer el amor, muy lentamente, como si estuvieran saboreando todas y cada una de las sensaciones. Y habían compartido un orgasmo dulce, cálido y rebosante de anhelo.

Impaciente por ver a Seiya, Serena se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Lo encontró en el fregadero, enjuagando platos. Se acercó de puntillas hasta él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

Seiya se tensó ligeramente.

—Te has despertado.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la frialdad de su voz.

—Sí, pensaba que ibas a ir volver a la cama —lo rodeó y se apoyó contra la encimera, para poder mirarle a la cara.

Pero Seiya no la miraba, sino que continuaba concentrado en su tarea.

—Tenemos un nuevo huésped. He estado preparándole la habitación. Supongo que te interesará saber que es de Chicago. De hecho, hasta le conoces.

Serena tragó saliva.

—¿Es Darién?

—El mismo. Ahora mismo está desayunando y dispuesto a subir a tu habitación. Le he dicho que te habías ido a dar un paseo. Supongo que no te apetecía que te descubriera en mi cama.

—No quiero verlo. Dile que te has equivocado, que me he ido en el ferry esta misma mañana.

—Él ha venido en el ferry. Si te hubieras ido esta mañana, se habrían encontrado en el puerto.

—Rompimos con un post it.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dejó uno de esos papelitos amarillos en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño.

—Qué cobarde —musitó Seiya.

—No quiero hablar con él. Nada de lo que diga puede hacerme volver a su lado.

—A lo mejor deberías decírselo a la cara.

—No, si lo ignoro, terminará yéndose.

—Piensa quedarse aquí. Ha pedido una habitación.

—¿Y se la has dado? —Serena le miró estupefacta—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer una cosa así?

—Porque me la ha pedido. Y no sabía quién demonios era hasta que no se registró y me preguntó por ti —Seiya se apartó del fregadero y se secó las manos con un trapo—. Ahora tengo que ir al mercado. Volveré dentro de una hora.

—Seiya, yo no le he pedido que venga. Y no me hace ninguna gracia que esté aquí —le tomó las manos y la miro a los ojos—. Me desharé de él, te lo prometo.

—No tienes por qué prometerme nada, Serena.

Serena se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios. Al principio, pensó que allí acabaría todo. Pero entonces Seiya enterró las manos en su pelo y moldeó su boca, capturándola en un beso fiero y frenético. Cuando por fin terminó, sonrió, agarró la chaqueta y se marchó.

Serena cerró los ojos. La última persona del mundo que le apetecía ver en aquel momento era Darién. No tenía nada que decirle. Durante los últimos cuatro días, había conseguido olvidar completamente al hombre con el que había vivido durante tres años.

Se frotó los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible? Darién había sido su vida, su futuro y, de pronto, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar por qué se había enamorado de él. Quizá no fuera mala idea hablar con él, poner punto y final a su relación definitivamente.

De modo que cruzó el pasillo que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor y miró a través de la puerta. Darién estaba leyendo el periódico en una mesa situada junto a la ventana, de espaldas a ella. Serena se acercó silenciosamente hasta su mesa y se sentó frente a él.

—Serena —dijo Darién, bajando el periódico y en el mismo tono que habría empleado si se hubieran visto una hora antes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás muy guapa.

—No intentes engatusarme. Contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido para pedirte perdón.

—¿Has venido hasta Irlanda para pedirme perdón? Podrías haber escrito una carta. O mejor aún, un post it.

—La verdad es… que te necesito.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso. Si crees que voy a acostarme contigo…

—No en ese sentido, sino profesionalmente. Acabo de empezar a trabajar con una agencia de Manhattan. El director artístico es un incompetente, y si no encuentro a alguien que le sustituya, estoy perdido. Necesito que vengas a Nueva York y trabajes de nuevo para mí.

Serena no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Entonces has venido hasta aquí para…?

—No voy a decirte que no he pensado en ti. Y quizá no haya hecho las cosas de la mejor manera… Fui un miserable, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme. Pero quiero arreglar las cosas. La agencia te pagará el traslado a Nueva York, te pagarán el doble de lo que ganabas y te ayudaré a buscar un apartamento. Es un gran paso, Serena. Me juego muchas cosas en este proyecto. Y si hay malas vibraciones entre nosotros, no funcionará.

—¿Malas vibraciones? Eres un miserable y un cobarde, que no tuviste siquiera la decencia de ser sincero conmigo.

Darién tomó aire y asintió.

—Muy bien, respeto tu opinión. Pero, dejando los sentimientos a un lado, creo que podríamos trabajar juntos. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor podemos encauzar de nuevo nuestras vidas.

—¡No! —Serena se levantó de un salto y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. Márchate, Darién.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Sería un paso enorme en tu carrera.

Serena retrocedió y repitió:

—Márchate, Darién.

—No lo haré hasta que no pienses en mi oferta. Tómate tu tiempo, tranquilízate y piensa en lo mucho que podría significar para ti.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Me lo dijo tu abuela. La verdad es que me sorprendió. No entendía qué podías estar haciendo en Irlanda, en una isla que está en medio de la nada. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es llegar hasta aquí?

—Pobrecito. Tantas molestias para nada.

Y, sin más, giró sobre los talones y salió del comedor. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos y, para cuando llegó a su habitación, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenía que haber ido Darién hasta allí? Lo había echado todo a perder. Seiya y ella apenas estaban empezando a conocerse y después de aquello tendría que explicarle todo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Aunque Darién no fuera en aquel momento su persona favorita, no podía negar que, gracias a él, había llegado hasta esa isla y había encontrado a Seiya Kou. El único hombre al que en aquel momento deseaba.

En secreto, se había permitido imaginarse a sí misma viviendo en la isla con Seiya. Ayudándole a llevar la posada y pintando durante el tiempo libre. Serena siempre había querido dedicarse a pintar y en Trall había muchos lugares hermosos que la inspiraban. Pero pensar en un futuro junto a Seiya era absurdo. Sólo hacía cuatro días que se conocían.

Y hasta ese momento, jamás había pensado en irse de Chicago. Tenía allí a toda su familia. Mudarse a Nueva York ya era una decisión difícil, pero ir a vivir a Irlanda sería como trasladarse a la luna. Además, había otros asuntos que considerar. Aunque Seiya despertara en ella una pasión increíble, la pasión no servía para pagar facturas. El trabajo que Darién le ofrecía era el futuro, la carrera profesional con la que siempre había soñado.

Podría encauzar de nuevo su vida, le había dicho Darién. ¿Pero para llegar a dónde? ¿A una existencia aburrida con un hombre que apenas tenía tiempo para ella? ¿O hacia una existencia llena de emoción, de pasión y felicidad con un hombre que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón cada vez que le veía?

**S&S**

Seiya abrió la puerta de la tienda de Mina violentamente y entró.

—¡Mina! —gritó.

Un segundo después, su amiga salía de detrás de la cortina que separaba la trastienda. Tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía que no se había molestado en peinarse.

—Seiya, buenos días. Lo siento, ¿pero no ibas a traerme mis cosas esta tarde?

—Exacto, pero lo había olvidado. Bueno, pásate luego por la posada y te dejaré las llaves de la camioneta.

Mina le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —musitó—. No, no me encuentro bien. Necesito ayuda.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda? —Mina parpadeó sorprendida.

—Necesito tu magia.

Una lenta sonrisa afloró a los labios de Mina.

—Oh, Seiya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Es evidente que la norteamericana y tú están locos el uno por el otro. La besaste delante de todo Trall —Mina se sentó en un taburete de detrás del mostrador—. Y tengo que decir que me parece una mujer encantadora. Hacen muy buena pareja.

—Gracias.

—Y no sé si sería capaz de emplear mi magia con ella. Me agrada Serena y no quiero engañarla. Eliminé todos los hechizos, así que ahora todo depende de ti.

—No quiero que le hagas nada a ella. Necesito tu magia para su prometido. Su ex prometido, en realidad. Se ha presentado en la posada esta mañana y creo que quiere convencerla de que se vaya con él. Y yo quiero impedírselo.

—Estás verdaderamente loco por ella.

—Sí, es cierto, pero sólo hemos pasado juntos cuatro días y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que siente ella. Y si se va, nunca lo sabré.

Mina frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, podría aplicar diferentes hechizos, dependiendo de cuál quieres que sea el resultado.

—Estaba pensando más en tu propia magia. En el efecto que tienes en los hombres —Seiya se aclaró la garganta—. Es posible que te guste ese tipo. Es atractivo, un hombre de éxito, y parece amable. A lo mejor no te viene mal echarle un vistazo.

—¿Quieres que me acueste con él?

—Claro que no. Quiero que te ocupes de él. Coquetea con él, haz lo que sea. Lo que quiero es que le entretengas hasta que yo averigüe si Serena continúa enamorada de él —se frotó las manos—. Voy a pedirle a Serena que venga conmigo a tierra firme. Me inventaré alguna excusa para que pasemos allí la noche. Así tendrás tiempo de averiguar lo que se propone Darién.

—¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mmm, eres un hombre desesperado… y me estás poniendo en una encrucijada —permaneció varios segundos pensativa—. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Quiero tu cama!

—¿Pero por qué? Nunca has dormido en ella.

—Pero me gusta. Me parece ideal para una sacerdotisa.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si consigo convencer a Serena de que se quede en la isla.

—¿Para siempre? No, esa es una apuesta estúpida. ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse en Trall?

—Durante un mes.

Mina consideró el trato, asintió y le tendió la mano.

—Trato hecho.

—Lita va a ocuparse de ese tipo mientras yo estoy fuera, pero quiero que te dejes caer por la posada para conocerlo. Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche allí, mi habitación estará vacía. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas, Mina. Por favor, pon toda tu magia en funcionamiento.

Minutos después, Seiya se acercaba a la puerta de la posada a grandes zancadas, esperando encontrar a Serena y a su prometido en el salón, frente a la chimenea. Pero el salón estaba vacío. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Lita fregando una sartén.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Seiya.

Lita asintió con una alegre sonrisa.

—El norteamericano está fuera, hablando por el móvil, y la señorita Tsukino en el piso de arriba. Las dos mujeres de Nottingham han ido a dar un paseo por la isla y la pareja de Escocia almorzará en el pueblo.

—Después del almuerzo, quiero ir a tierra firme. Necesito que te encargues de la posada durante un par de días. Si necesitas ayuda, llama a Mina. Se pasará por aquí esta noche. Mañana por la mañana se irá todo el mundo y nadie ha hecho ninguna reserva hasta el fin de semana.

—De todas formas, llévate el móvil por si surge algún problema.

Seiya asintió, le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Una vez hubiera alejado a Serena de la isla y de su ex prometido, le resultaría más fácil averiguar lo que sentía por ella.

Pero mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, no pudo evitar preguntarse si, en el fondo, no sabría ya lo que sentía, pero le daba miedo admitirlo.

* * *

_Creo que no soy la unica en pensar lo inoportuna que fue la llegada de Darién a la isla cuando las cosas iban mejor que nunca entre Serena y Seiya. ¿Y ahora que pasara con ellos? Ya lo sabremos el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	6. Capitulo 06

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Después de que Darién llegara a arruinarnos la mejor parte de la historia, (y más ahora que no sabemos con quien se quedara Serena) vamos a ver que pasa con Serena y Seiya tras la aparición de Darién ¡Espero que disfruten __de este capitulo!_  


* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Serena permanecía tumbada en la cama, intentando imaginar siluetas de animales a partir de las grietas de la escayola. Había pasado allí casi toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, intentando evitar otra conversación con Darién. Se había duchado, se había depilado y se había pintado las uñas. Y ya no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué habría ido Darién hasta allí? ¿Y cómo habría llegado a convencerse de que estaría dispuesta a trabajar con él? Tenía que reconocer que también ella había llegado a Irlanda intentando recomponer su relación, pero ésa había sido una reacción histérica a una situación realmente terrible.

En cuanto había tenido oportunidad de tranquilizarse y analizar las cosas con cierta perspectiva, se había dado cuenta de que Darién era la última persona que le apetecía que formara parte de su vida. Serena gimió para sí, dio media vuelta en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Porque aquella conclusión la obligaba a enfrentarse a un nuevo dilema. Un dilema que se llamaba Seiya Kou.

Se suponía que acostarse con Seiya tenía que haber sido una diversión. Estaba convencida de que podría separarse de él sin arrepentimientos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el momento de marcharse, se daba cuenta de que le resultaría imposible abandonar Irlanda sin una maleta llena de dudas y arrepentimientos.

Una llamada a la puerta la hizo levantarse precipitadamente de la cama.

—¡Vete, Darién! —gritó—. ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—Soy Seiya.

Profundamente aliviada, Serena abrió la puerta, arrastró a Seiya al interior de la habitación y volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Todavía está abajo?

—Acaba de marcharse a almorzar. Me ha pedido que te diera esto cuando bajaras —le tendió una cajita.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé. Está cerrada y no me he tomado la molestia de preguntárselo.

Hablaba con voz fría, distante. Aquél no era el hombre divertido y cariñoso con el que Serena se había acostado la noche anterior.

—Yo no le he pedido que venga. No quiero que esté aquí —le explicó a Seiya.

—Entonces dile que se vaya.

Serena vaciló y vio inmediatamente la sombra de recelo que asomaba a los ojos de Seiya.

—Me ha ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en una agencia muy importante de Nueva York y no estoy segura de que deba rechazarlo.

—Parece unan gran oportunidad. Deberías aceptarlo.

—No pareces muy convencido —bromeó Serena, esperando arrancarle una sonrisa. Dejó la caja en la cama.

—¿No vas a abrirla?

—No me importa lo que pueda haber dentro.

Pero Seiya se acercó a la cama, recuperó la caja y se la tendió.

—Ábrela.

Serena suspiró, abrió la caja y se quedó helada. En el interior había una bolsita de terciopelo con el nombre de una importante joyería de Chicago.

—No necesito abrirla.

Fue Seiya el que lo hizo por ella, y sacó una bonita sortija con un zafiro rodeado de diamantes.

—Bueno, supongo que ésta es una buena manera de enmendar lo de la nota del espejo.

Serena se quedó mirando el anillo fijamente.

—Iba a proponerme matrimonio…

Seiya le agarró la mano y le deslizó el anillo en el dedo.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? Porque si es así, estupendo. Pero si ese tipo te dejó como tú me contaste, serías una estúpida si consideraras siquiera su ofrecimiento. Te mereces algo mejor, mucho mejor.

—No, claro que no es eso lo que quiero —replicó Serena, quitándose el anillo y guardándolo de nuevo en la bolsa—. Pero no tengo trabajo y dentro de unos meses me quedaré sin casa. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí contigo?

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, deseó no haberlo hecho. O quizá, haberle dado otro tono a la frase para que no pareciera tan sarcástica. La verdad era que le resultaría muy fácil quedarse con Seiya, continuar lo que habían empezado. Pero sabía que su atracción se basaba solamente en el deseo, que no la sostenía nada más sustancial.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Has sido muy generoso conmigo, y no quiero que pienses que no he disfrutado de cada minuto que hemos…

—No sigas —le pidió Seiya y alzó la mano—. Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí. Prepara equipaje para un par de días.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—No lo sé, pero quiero sacarte de esta isla, alejarte de tu prometido. En cuanto hagas el equipaje, baja por la escalera de servicio. La puerta está al final del pasillo da directamente a la cocina.

—Pero tú no puedes dejar la posada. Tienes huéspedes.

—Lo hago constantemente. Lita se encargará de atenderla.

En el fondo, Serena sabía que debía negarse. Ya iba a ser suficientemente doloroso marcharse de Irlanda como para profundizar en su relación con Seiya. Pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de pasar unas noches más a su lado.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

Seiya la abrazó entonces y la besó. Se apartó ligeramente, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un beso en la nariz. Serena le miró a los ojos y vio cómo iba desapareciendo de ellos el enfado.

—Dame un minuto —le pidió—. Terminaré de hacer las maletas y bajaré.

—Date prisa, tenemos que llegar al último ferry.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Seiya, Serena se llevó la mano el corazón. Le latía con una fuerza extraordinaria. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre la hiciera sentirse tan viva sólo con tocarla?

Se volvió hacia la cama y comenzó a hacer el equipaje. La anticipación crecía con cada prenda de ropa que guardaba. Cuando terminó, se vistió, eligiendo como ropa interior un sujetador negro y un tanga.

—Siempre conviene estar preparada —musitó para sí con una sonrisa.

Pasarían la noche juntos, en la misma cama. Y procuraría disfrutar como nunca.

En cuanto terminó, agarró la bolsa y la chaqueta y se asomó a la puerta antes de salir al pasillo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Seiya estaba esperándola con las llaves del coche en la mano.

—¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí, ¿adónde vamos?

Seiya sonrió. Era la primera vez que Serena le veía hacerlo desde que había llegado Darién.

—Es una sorpresa —contestó.

Minutos después, subían en el coche a la cubierta del ferry.

Serena recordó su viaje de ida a Trall en el barco del correo. Recordó lo decidida que estaba a encontrar la manera de recuperar a Darién. Y en menos de una semana, estaba escapando de su lado para estar con otro hombre.

Cuando el ferry comenzó a alejarse de la isla, Seiya salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de Serena. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y caminaron juntos hacia la popa del barco para ver cómo iba alejándose la isla en la distancia.

—¿Qué era lo que te gustaba de él? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Cuando era joven, hice una lista con todas las cosas que me gustaban en un hombre. Y él encajaba en esa lista.

—¿Y qué escribiste en aquella lista?

—Quería un hombre alto, guapo, educado, inteligente, con un buen trabajo y buenas perspectivas profesionales. Hasta hace una semana, pensaba que Darién tenía todo lo que podía esperar en un hombre.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora no sé lo que quiero. Y la verdad es que me asusta un poco.

Seiya la estrechó contra él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No siempre hace falta tener un plan —le dijo—. A veces sólo hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan.

—¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo nosotros?

—Por lo que yo sé, sí —contestó Seiya—. Pero si vamos a empezar a hablar tan en serio, éste terminará siendo un viaje muy aburrido.

—¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer para que sea más divertido?

—Mmm, se me ocurren muchas ideas —se inclinó como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído, pero lo que hizo fue mordisquearle la oreja—. Y te prometo que vamos a divertirnos.

**S&S**

El ferry llegó hasta el puerto de Fermoy, un pueblo situado en la península de Dingle. Para cuando salían del ferry en el coche, ya era casi de noche.

—Me temo que no vas a poder disfrutar del paisaje durante el camino, pero te prometo enseñarte mañana los rincones más bonitos de la península.

—La verdad es que tampoco le presté mucha atención al paisaje cuando llegué. Estaba agotada. ¿Adónde vamos, exactamente?

—No muy lejos.

—Estoy muerta de hambre. No he querido bajar a almorzar, así que no he comido nada en todo el día.

—Podremos cenar en cuanto lleguemos.

Seiya se conocía aquellas carreteras de memoria, sabía exactamente cómo llegar desde el ferry a Castlemaine y desde allí a una antigua casa de piedra situada junto al río Maine que todavía conservaba. Cuando llegaron a la zona del río, se alegró de ver que habían encendido las farolas.

—Es preciosa —exclamó Serena al verla.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Aparcó el coche junto a la casa y se acercaron a la puerta principal. Seiya marcó su código personal en un teclado y, en cuanto la cerradura cedió, empujó la puerta. La casa llevaba tres meses cerrada, pero el encargado de atenderla había conseguido quitarle el frío encendiendo la chimenea del salón principal. A excepción del salón, el resto de las habitaciones del primer piso estaban vacías. Durante los años anteriores, Seiya había ido vendiendo los muebles a medida que había ido desprendiéndose de su antigua vida.

Serena miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vamos a quedamos aquí?

—Sí, ésta es mi casa. No es gran cosa, pero es acogedora y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. En el segundo piso hay un dormitorio amueblado y la cocina está perfectamente equipada.

—¿Esta casa es tuya? —Serena comenzó a recorrer lentamente las habitaciones, encendiendo luces a lo largo del camino.

Seiya se había comprado aquella casa cuando había ganado su primer millón. Y había gastado otro millón en restaurarla y amueblarla.

—¿Vivías aquí? —le preguntó Serena.

—Y todavía vivo aquí de vez en cuando, cuando tengo que trabajar en Killarney. Antes estaba amueblada, pero he ido vendiendo los muebles poco a poco. El director comercial de mi empresa pensó que sería una buena inversión. Ahora alquilo la casa para fiestas, a veces para alguna boda. Los jardines son preciosos, dan directamente al río.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia la ararla de cristal del salón.

—Es muy raro, no te pega mucho.

Seiya se echó a reír.

—Yo pensaba que era esto lo que quería —dijo—. Era como si necesitara demostrarle a todo el mundo el éxito que había tenido, demostrar que tenía dinero suficiente como para permitirme estos lujos. Pero cuando me mudé a esta casa, me pareció enorme, vacía. Era como una metáfora de mi vida.

—Pero habías triunfado.

—Creo que no se debería alcanzar tan pronto el éxito. Sólo tenía veinticinco años y nada me parecía real. Se supone que el dinero y las cosas que el dinero puede comprar deben hacerle a uno feliz. Pero yo estaba decepcionado, y no podía comprender por qué.

—¿Ganaste todo ese dinero con un programa de ordenador? —Serena sonrió—. Ami me lo contó. Decía que no era un chisme porque había aparecido en los periódicos.

—Un programa de ordenador, sí. Era un programa de reconocimiento facial capaz de convertir una fotografía en un rostro en tres dimensiones.

Serena continuó su recorrido por la cocina. Seiya abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar cajas. Tal como había encargado, les habían llevado la cena de uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Seiya y habían metido en la nevera una de las botellas de champán de la bodega.

Seiya sacó la botella, buscó un par de copas en un armario y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina.

—La cena es de encargo —le dijo—, pero tenemos muy buen champán —descorchó la botella, llenó una copa para Serena y se la tendió.

—¿Estamos completamente solos? —le preguntó ella.

—Completamente.

Serena se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó caer al suelo y se quitó también los zapatos. Seiya sintió la cálida corriente del deseo fluyendo por sus venas. Le gustaba estar con Serena en aquella casa, en su casa.

Él también se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Brindamos?

Serena asintió y Seiya alzó su copa y recitó un brindis irlandés.

—Por que se cumplan tus deseos —acercó su copa a la de Serena y bebió un sorbo de champán—. Si no te gusta el champán, puedo prepararle un martini.

Serena gimió.

—No volveré a tomarlo en mi vida. Aunque no fue tanto la bebida como el juego al que estábamos jugando. Siempre me tocaba beber a mí.

—¿A qué estuviste jugando?

—A «yo nunca…». Es curioso, porque no debería haber perdido. Pero no dejaban de decir cosas que yo nunca había hecho, así que tenía que beber.

—En realidad no se juega así. Una persona dice algo que no ha hecho nunca, y si tú lo has hecho, entonces tienes que beber. Así es como se juega. Como cuando dijiste que nunca habías hecho el amor fuera de casa. Si yo lo hubiera hecho, habría tenido que beber.

—¿Y lo habías hecho alguna vez?

—No. Si dejamos de lado la época de la adolescencia, la de ayer por la noche fue la primera vez.

—Curioso. Sería una buena forma de llegar a conocernos. Creo que deberíamos jugar.

—¿Quieres que juguemos ahora? No es bueno beber champán con el estómago vacío.

—Es igual. Empecemos —dijo Serena—. Yo nunca me he tirado en paracaídas.

—Yo tampoco, así que no tengo que beber. Yo nunca he subido a una montaña.

Serena frunció el ceno y bebió un sorbo.

—Darién me arrastró una vez hasta una montaña de Colorado. Me pareció insoportable. Yo nunca he estado en Francia.

Aquella vez fue Seiya el que bebió.

—Yo nunca… he conocido a una mujer tan guapa como tú.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Muy gracioso. Si no bebo, pareceré una creída, y si bebo, parecerá que no me creo guapa.

—Eres muy guapa.

—Pero conozco muchas mujeres que son mucho más guapas que yo. Creo que voy a tener que beber —bebió un largo sorbo y sonrió.

—Yo no —dijo Seiya, bebiendo también—. No conozco a ninguna mujer más guapa que tú.

Serena le sonrió y Seiya sintió que algo se transformaba en su interior. A veces tenía la sensación de que era imposible desearla más.

—Eso no era parte del juego, pero me gusta que me lo hayas dicho —Serena se interrumpió un instante para pensar su siguiente frase—. Yo nunca he hecho el amor en la cocina. He estado a punto, pero no he llegado a hacerlo.

—¿Te refieres a ayer por la mañana? —Seiya arqueó una ceja y bebió un sorbo—. ¿Y qué tal yo nunca he lamido champán de los senos de una mujer?

Serena se llevó la mano a los labios con expresión de sorpresa.

—Yo tampoco —se agarró la camiseta por el dobladillo y se la subió lentamente—. ¿Por qué no le ponemos remedio ahora?

Cuando se subió a la mesa, Seiya no pudo evitar una carcajada. Serena se tumbó frente a él y arqueó la espalda. Seiya se inclinó sobre ella y le desabrochó el sujetador.

Entonces, Serena tomó una copa de champán y la derramó sobre sus senos y su vientre. Gimiendo suavemente, Seiya se inclino y comenzó a lamerla hasta que el champán desapareció.

—Para no haberlo hecho nunca —susurró Serena—, lo has hecho muy bien.

—Ahora te toca a ti. Y será mejor que sea buena.

Serena se sentó en la mesa.

—Muy bien. Nunca he hecho un striptease para un hombre.

—Yo tampoco. Además, nunca me han hecho un striptease.

—Pues eso también habrá que remediarlo.

Serena se echó a reír, saltó al suelo, se quitó el sujetador y se lo lanzó a Seiya a la cara mientras tarareaba una canción. Se desabrochó después el botón de los vaqueros y comenzó a bajarse lentamente la cremallera.

—Yo no soy la única que tiene que terminar desnuda —se quejó.

—Pero eres la única a la que merece la pena ver desnudarse —replicó Seiya.

Serena le agarró el borde de la camisa y comenzó a quitársela por encima de la cabeza.

—Permíteme discrepar. Si trabajaras en uno de esos clubs para mujeres, ahora mismo tendrías ya cientos de dólares colgando de tu ropa interior. Vamos, desnúdate.

Seiya se quito los zapatos y los calcetines y comenzó a desprenderse también de los vaqueros. Serena retrocedió, aplaudió y corrió por su bolso a sacar un billete. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara y cuando estuvo a su lado, le metió el billete en los calzoncillos.

Seiya la agarró por la cintura, la estrechó contra él y besó la curva de su cuello.

—Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

—Renuncio —dijo Serena—. Tú ganas. Juego terminado.

—¿He ganado yo y tú eres el premio? —preguntó Seiya.

—No, el premio eres tú.

La boca de Serena estaba tan dulce por el champán… Seiya lamió su labio inferior hasta hacer desaparecer de él toda gota de champán. Después, buscó su hombro y lamió aquella piel tan suave como la seda. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró mientras él continuaba besándola.

Cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de Serena le parecía perfecto, como si estuviera hecho para sus manos. Siempre le había fascinado el cuerpo de las mujeres, pero con Serena, se había convertido en una obsesión conocer cada detalle, cada centímetro de su piel, cada una de sus cunas.

Extendió las manos en su espalda y las deslizó hasta la cintura de los vaqueros. Al encontrar el elástico del tanga, gimió. Era evidente que Serena había elegido cuidadosamente su ropa interior.

Serena se apartó ligeramente de sus brazos, posó la mano en su pecho y presionó hasta hacerlo sentarse en el borde de la mesa. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, continuó el striptease. Después, se colocó de espaldas a él, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros. Seiya suspiró. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar. Los dedos le temblaban de ganas de tocarla.

Cuando Serena se enderezó y se volvió hacia él, Seiya le tendió las manos, pero ella se limitó a tomarlas y a hacer que las apoyara en el borde de la mesa. Y cuando Serena comenzó a bajarle los calzoncillos, él ni siquiera se movió.

Serena deslizó la mano por su pecho, jugueteando con las uñas sobre los pezones hasta hacerlos erguirse. Seiya cerró los ojos mientras ella saboreaba sus pezones con los labios. Aquello era una tortura, se dijo él. Le tocara donde le tocara, parecía enviar una corriente de deseo a todo su cuerpo. Era tal su necesidad de liberarse, que resultaba casi dolorosa y temía que, en el instante en el que Serena le acariciara su sexo, todo terminara.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —musitó.

—¿Preferirías que estuviera haciendo otra cosa?

—Oh, no.

—Entonces, deja de quejarte —se incorporó lentamente, restregando su cuerpo contra el de Seiya, de manera que sus senos frotaran su pecho desnudo y su vientre presionara su firme erección.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y le besó el hombro. Serena tembló y Seiya advirtió que le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Tienes frío —susurró.

Le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta la chimenea del salón. Una vez allí, echó un tronco al fuego y le frotó después los brazos a Serena.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Mmm.

Seiya le dio un beso en la frente.

—Espérame aquí.

Fue al vestíbulo, regresó con su bolsa y sacó una caja de preservativos. Después, tomó una manta del sofá y se la echó a Serena por los hombros.

—Tampoco había estado nunca con una mujer desnuda en esta casa, así que no estoy preparado. Pero en la cama hay un edredón.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. Nunca he hecho el amor delante de una chimenea.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó su mano y le hizo agacharse junto a ella. Seiya le acarició la cara mirándole a los ojos y preguntándose cómo habría sido capaz de vivir hasta ese momento sin ella. En solo una semana, aquella mujer le había cautivado por completo.

Seiya le tomó las manos y la besó, regodeándose en el sabor de su boca. ¿Era eso lo que había estado esperando durante todo aquel tiempo?

Se tumbaron en el suelo, sobre una mullida alfombra. Seiya enredó las manos en su pelo, un pelo que resplandecía como el oro a la luz del fuego.

—¿Podrías llegar a amarme, aunque sea sólo durante esta noche? —susurró.

Serena sonrió y deslizó la mano por su barbilla.

—Te amo. Sólo por esta noche.

Y cuando Seiya se hundió en ella y comenzó a moverse, Seiya dejó que fueran aquellas palabras las que lo guiaran. Aunque sólo fuera durante aquella noche, Serena lo amaba. Y lo que compartieron en aquella ocasión no fue sólo sexo, sino una conexión emocional mucho más profunda. Por primera vez en toda su vida de adulto, el vacío que sentía en su interior comenzaba a desaparecer. Serena lo había cambiado para siempre, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera permitir que eso ocurriera.

**S&S**

Serena había estado de vacaciones en lugares preciosos pero mientras contemplaba el lago Learie, pensó que jamás había visto un lugar más hermoso.

—¿Alguna vez llega uno a acostumbrarse a tanta belleza? Esto parece un paraíso.

—Estamos en uno de los lugares más bonitos de Irlanda —admitió Seiya—, pero seguro que en Chicago también hay lugares preciosos.

—Chicago es todo cemento y acero. También tenemos un lago, pero es frío y gris.

Seiya le tomó la mano.

—Vamos a comer. Quiero llevarte a un restaurante de Killarney. Además, compraremos algunos recuerdos.

Le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, Serena se recostó en el asiento y alargó la mano para tomar la de Seiya. Éste entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se llevó su mano a los labios.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Todo es maravilloso. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien dejara un lugar como éste?

—Hubo una época en la que no había trabajo. El país ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos diez años. Y el turismo ha llegado a convertirse en una de las industrias más importantes del país.

—No sé por qué, pero siento una conexión especial con este lugar. Es como si formara parte de mí.

—Eres irlandesa.

—Pero mi madre es noruega. Por eso tengo el pelo tan rubio.

—Me gusta tu pelo.

Continuaron hablando del paisaje mientras conducían hasta Killarney. Después de desayunar, habían dado una vuelta por la ciudad. Seiya le había dicho que era un lugar excesivamente turístico, pero a ella le había parecido precioso, con sus calles estrechas y las casas de todos los colores. Respondía exactamente a la imagen que se había hecho de Irlanda.

Una vez en Killarney, Seiya dejó el coche en el aparcamiento de una calle muy transitada y recorrieron andando las dos manzanas que les separaban del restaurante.

—Aquí sirven comida tradicional irlandesa, he pensado que te gustaría probarla.

La camarera los condujo hasta una mesa con vistas al jardín. Serena pidió un té y, cuando se lo sirvieron, Seiya se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo.

Serena le observó cruzar el restaurante. Más de una mujer se fijó en él y Serena no pudo evitar una punzada de celos. Le resultaba difícil imaginárselo con otra mujer, pero si ella se marchaba, Seiya tendría que continuar viviendo y no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que la sustituyera.

Bebió un sorbo de té. ¿Sentiría Seiya el mismo deseo y la misma pasión que ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. La camarera le llevó la carta y Serena la estudió. La verdad era que habría preferido regresar a casa y comer lo que había sobrado de la noche anterior a tener que estar sentada en aquel restaurante sin poder tocarle ni besarle.

A los diez minutos, Seiya regresó a la mesa y colocó una cajita en frente de Serena.

—Ábrela —le dijo.

—No tenías por qué comprarme nada.

—Claro que sí. Adelante, ábrela. Y no te preocupes, no es un anillo de diamantes.

Serena abrió la caja, conmovida por aquel gesto. Seiya parecía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Ahora no saldrá una de esas serpientes de broma de la caja, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. No tienes nada que temer. No es ninguna broma.

Serena desenvolvió el regalo con mucho cuidado y abrió la caja. En el interior había una cadena de oro con un colgante. Serena la tomó y la sostuvo frente a ella. El colgante tenía en el medio una piedra preciosa.

—Es precioso. Lo he visto en otras ocasiones, pero no sé lo que significa. ¿Es un símbolo religioso?

—No, es un claddagh, un anillo tradicional irlandés, y tiene un sentido más romántico. Es un corazón sostenido por un par de manos sobre una corona. El corazón representa el amor, las manos la amistad y la corona la lealtad. Así te acordarás de mí.

—¿Crees que podría olvidarte?

—No lo sé, intento no pensar en ello.

—Han sido unos días maravillosos —dijo Serena, fijando la mirada en el colgante—. Creo que jamás volveré a tener unas vacaciones como éstas.

Seiya le tomó la mano a través de la mesa y comenzó a besarle las yemas de los dedos.

—Vas a marcharte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi vida está allí, Seiya. En Chicago tengo a mis amigos, a mi familia. Si me quedo, no podré encontrar trabajo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda volver de visita. O que no puedas venir tú a Chicago —sugirió.

—Sí, es una posibilidad.

—¿Y lo harías?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Dejar que te vayas una vez ya está siendo suficientemente difícil. No quiero pasar dos veces por lo mismo. Es como clavarte una astilla en un ojo. La primera vez puede ser un accidente, pero la segunda ya es masoquismo.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Me alegro de que podamos hablar de esto —dijo—, no quiero marcharme triste y llena de arrepentimientos —se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello—. Gracias.

Seiya se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un beso.

—De nada. Y ahora, vámonos de aquí. Ya no tengo hambre y tengo muchas más ganas de besarte de las que están permitidas en este restaurante.

Dejó un billete sobre la mesa para pagar el té, la tomó de la mano y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y acercando los labios a su boca.

Una vez fuera, deslizó la mano bajo el jersey, posó la mano sobre su seno y le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

—Creo que ya no quiero seguir haciendo visitas turísticas.

—Hay muchas más cosas que ver —le advirtió Seiya.

Serena alargó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la parte delantera de los pantalones.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, vayamos de compras.

—No, será mejor que volvamos a mi casa.

Corrieron hasta el coche entre risas. Mientras salían de Killarney, Serena continuó acariciándole, pero Seiya mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera. Al llegar a la casa, casi salieron del coche antes de haber apagado el motor.

Seiya marcó con dedos torpes el código de entrada mientras Serena prácticamente le desgarraba la ropa. Entraron abrazados en la casa y Seiya cerró la puerta con el pie.

—¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces? —preguntó Serena mordisqueándole el cuello.

—¿Locamente feliz? ¿Maravillosamente feliz?

—Sí. ¿Y a ti qué te hace feliz?

—¿Ahora mismo? Estar aquí contigo. Enseñarte una pequeña parte de Irlanda. Pensar que estoy a punto de acostarme contigo.

—¿El sexo te hace feliz?

—Sí.

—Es curioso que funcione de esa manera —dijo Serena.

Se desasió de sus brazos y salió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al final, esperó a que Seiya la alcanzara. Entraron juntos en el dormitorio. Seiya la agarró entonces por la cintura y se tumbó con ella en la cama.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre? —preguntó Serena.

—Podemos quedarnos durante todo el tiempo que quieras —contestó Seiya.

* * *

_¡Qué ambos se queden para siempre en Irlanda! jajaja... Ok, después de este capitulo de ensueño, hay que afrontar la realidad: Serena ya decidio volver a Chicago, aunque después de tener a Seiya para ella sola sin que nadie los moleste... ¿será que cambiara de opinión y se quedara con él?_

_Lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	7. Capitulo 07

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_El día de hoy traigo para ustedes un capitulo más de este fic ¡espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

El último ferry entre Fermoy y la isla de Trall llegaba al pueblo a las seis de la tarde del lunes. Serena permanecía en cubierta, observando parpadear desde allí las luces del pueblo. El capitán guiaba el barco durante los últimos metros que le separaban del puerto. Al poco rato, el cabrestante comenzó a girar y bajaron la rampa hacia tierra firme.

Serena miró por encima del hombro y descubrió a Seiya mirándola con atención. Estaba sentado en el capó del Mercedes.

Cada vez que la miraba, Serena no podía evitar pensar en la pasión que habían compartido durante los últimos tres días, en la mirada de Seiya cuando se deslizaba dentro de ella, o en cómo la miraba a los ojos en el momento del orgasmo. Aunque sólo hacía una semana que lo conocía, tenía la sensación de llevar con él toda una vida.

—Una vida —contestó Serena—. Ésta es tu vida, no la mía, Seiya. Yo he irrumpido de pronto en tu vida y, créeme, ha sido maravilloso. Pero no podemos continuar viviendo así. La vida no son unas vacaciones.

Seiya no dijo una sola palabra mientras conducían hasta la posada. Cuando llegó y apagó el motor, se volvió hacia Serena y le preguntó suavemente:

—¿Y si yo te diera una razón para quedarte?

—Yo… no estoy segura de que ni siquiera así pudiera hacerlo —contestó Serena—. No puedo perder mis raíces, irme a vivir al otro extremo del mundo por… —tragó saliva.

—¿Por un hombre del que no estás enamorada? —preguntó Seiya.

—No, por un hombre al que he conocido hace una semana.

Seiya tomó aire y asintió.

—Lo comprendo. Esta isla no tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerle a una mujer como tú.

Aquello no era cierto, pensó Serena. En Trall había muchas cosas que jamás encontraría en otra parte. Un hombre que la hacía sentirse sexy y atractiva para empezar. Y una gente encantadora que la había aceptado como si llevara viviendo allí toda su vida.

Pero había pasado tres años con Darién, convencida de que tenía un futuro a su lado, y se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía tomar la decisión de quedarse con Seiya después de haber pasado una semana con él?

—No tienes que quedarte toda la vida —dijo Seiya—, sólo una semana más. Y al final de esa semana, podrás decidir si quieres quedarte otra. Es así de sencillo.

—Pensaré en ello —contestó Serena, forzando una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y salió, consciente de que bastaría otra palabra de Seiya para convencerla.

Seiya agarró el equipaje del asiento de atrás y alcanzó a Serena en la puerta.

—Prométeme que lo harás.

—Te lo prometo.

En el interior de la posada, todo estaba en silencio. Seiya dejó las bolsas en el suelo y ayudó a Serena a quitarse la chaqueta. Se dirigieron hacia el salón, atraídos por el calor del fuego. Pero en cuanto entraron, Mina asomó la cabeza por detrás del respaldo del sofá.

—Vaya, están en casa —dijo, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Sí, y tú también —replicó Seiya.

Un instante después, aparecía Darién al lado de Mina, sonriendo avergonzado. También él tenía el pelo revuelto, una clara señal de lo que habían estado haciendo en el sofá. Serena se volvió hacia Seiya y éste arrugó la nariz.

—Creía que te habrías ido —dijo Serena, concentrándose en su ex prometido.

—Me gusta estar aquí —respondió Darién, sonriendo a Mina—. He pensado que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, estupefacta ante la escena que tenía ante ella.

—Pero… ¿no tienes que volver al trabajo?

—Siempre he estado demasiado obsesionado por el trabajo. Y me gustaría disculparme por ello, Serena. Sé lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para ti vivir conmigo. Pero creo que en esa época no supe ordenar mis prioridades.

—¿En esa época? —preguntó Serena—. Darién, sólo ha pasado una semana desde entonces. Viniste aquí hace tres días decidido a hacerme volver y ahora, de pronto, eres tu el que no quiere marcharse.

—En la vida hay más cosas que el trabajo, ¿verdad, Seiya?

—Sí, yo siempre lo he pensado —contestó Seiya con desgana.

—Ya basta —exclamó Serena—. Darién, esto no es propio de ti. No puedes dejar ese trabajo. No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero tienes que volver a Nueva York inmediatamente.

—Mina cree que debería quedarme.

—Es cierto —intervino Mina—. Le gusta estar aquí, y tiene muchas ideas sobre cómo aumentar el turismo en la isla.

Serena gimió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se volvió hacia Darién.

—¿Has dejado que Mina te convenza? ¿Te ha dado algo de comer o de beber? Mina es una bruja, Darién. No sabe nada sobre el mundo de la publicidad, sobre lo importante que es tomar las decisiones adecuadas para sacar adelante una carrera. No lo estropees todo, Darién.

—Relájate —le aconsejó Darién.

—No, no voy a relajarme. Vas a volver a Nueva York mañana mismo. ¿Dónde tienes el billete? Voy a llamar ahora mismo a tu compañía aérea.

—Pero si me gusta estar aquí. La gente es muy simpática.

—¡Te gusta estar aquí porque no eres capaz de pensar con claridad! Esto es una isla, Darién, aquí no tienes ni gimnasio, ni Starbucks, ni un lugar en el que comprarte zapatos italianos. No sobrevivirías aquí ni una semana.

—He cambiado.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —le preguntó Serena a Mina.

—A mí no me mires.

—Has sido tú la que le has hechizado.

—Pero sólo porque Seiya me pidió que lo hiciera.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Seiya, y miró a Serena—. No es verdad, te lo juro. Le pedí que le mantuviera ocupado. Y hay una gran diferencia entre llevárselo a dar una vuelta por la isla y besuquearlo en mi sofá. ¡Yo sólo quería poder pasar más tiempo contigo!

Darién alzó la mano y se sentó.

—Un momento, ¿ustedes están…?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le espetó Serena—. Y ahora dime, ¿en qué habitación estás? —se volvió hacia Seiya—. ¿En qué habitación está?

—En la seis —respondió Seiya.

Serena se dirigió a recepción a grandes zancadas y tomó la llave de la habitación.

—Voy a subir a hacerte las maletas y después intentaré conseguir un vuelo en el que podamos irnos los dos.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Para cuando llegó a su habitación, tenía el pleno convencimiento de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tenía que volver con Darién a Nueva York, aceptar un trabajo en su agencia y comenzar una nueva vida. Y en sólo unos meses, sus vacaciones en Irlanda y aventura con Seiya Kou no serían nada más que un recuerdo agradable.

Localizó la habitación de Darién, abrió la puerta y fijó la mirada en las sábanas revueltas. El sujetador de Mina colgaba de uno de los postes de la cama. Pensó que debería estar enfadada, o celosa, o sentir algo. El hombre con el que había estado durmiendo hasta hacía una semana había estado en la cama con otra mujer. Pero no sentía nada, más allá de una ligera irritación.

Con un suave juramento, entró en la habitación, agarró una bolsa de viaje y comenzó a guardar cosas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Serena cerró los ojos al oír la voz de Seiya.

—Estoy haciéndole las maletas. Se va. Y yo no debería haberme ido contigo. Debería haberme asegurado de que regresara a Nueva York.

—Eso no es justo. No puedes culparte a ti misma.

—¿A quién debería culpar entonces? ¿A ti?

—Es un hombre adulto. ¡Puede hacer lo que le apetezca!

—Se irá a Nueva York. En esta isla no duraría ni una semana.

—¿Y tú te vas a ir con él?

—Me temo que es la única forma de conseguir que se suba en ese avión —replicó Serena. Metió una camisa doblada en la bolsa y se volvió hacia Seiya—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le pediste a Mina que se ocupara de él?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quería que le distrajera.

—Que le sedujera, querrás decir —musitó Serena, mirando con expresión asesina el sujetador de Mina.

—¿Y qué? —replicó Seiya—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Quería tenerte para mí solo durante unos días y pensé que Mina era la persona más adecuada para ocuparse de Darién. Sé que no puedo ofrecerte lo que quieres, Serena. Podría ofrecerte mucho más, pero no sé si eso te haría cambiar de opinión. Dios mío, antes tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer podía desear, pero no quería a ninguna de las mujeres que lo querían. Y ahora no tengo nada que tú puedas querer, pero te quiero a ti.

—Se suponía que lo nuestro no iba a durar. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero necesitaba prolongarlo todo lo que pudiera, y por eso llamé a Mina.

—Quizá haya sido mejor así. Si no hubiera tenido una buena razón para irme, es posible que me hubiera quedado. Pero no quiero ser la responsable de que Darién eche a perder su vida profesional por culpa de esa… bruja.

—¿Y qué me dices sobre todas las razones que tienes para quedarte?

—Esas son las mismas razones por las que volveré. Esto no quiere decir que todo vaya a terminar entre nosotros. Podemos volver a vernos.

—Sí, claro —dijo Seiya, asintiendo.

Serena encontró el billete de Darién en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a Seiya.

—Mi billete está en la repisa de la chimenea de mi habitación. Los dos viajamos con la misma compañía. ¿Puedes llamar para ver si podemos salir mañana a primera hora?

—¿Vas a volver a Chicago o te vas con Darién a Nueva York?

Serena pensó durante largo rato su respuesta.

—A Nueva York. En realidad, el vuelo llega a Newark, así que bastará con que digas que vamos allí.

Seiya le quitó el billete, salió y cerró la puerta tras él sin decir palabra. Serena inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era convencerse a sí misma de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**S&S**

Seiya se sirvió un vaso de whisky, se inclinó hacia delante y posó los antebrazos en la mesa. Estaba llegando el día que tanto había temido y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Había hecho lo que Serena le había pedido y había llamado a la compañía aérea. Serena y Darién tomarían el avión en Shannon a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Tendrían que marcharse en el primer ferry, de modo que sólo le quedaban doce horas para estar con ella.

Serena se marcharía al día siguiente y él volvería a la vida de la que disfrutaba antes de que aquella mujer se hubiera presentado en su puerta. Recordó aquella noche, y también la innegable atracción que había experimentado en cuanto había puesto sus ojos en ella. No había hecho nada para resistirse a aquella atracción, y en ese momento estaba pagando el precio de no haberlo hecho.

—¿Me invitas a una copa?

Seiya alzó la mirada y descubrió a Mina en el marco de la puerta.

—Sírvete tú misma.

Mina sacó un vaso del armario y se sirvió unos dedos de whisky.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

—No estoy enfadado. Tú tienes tus propias necesidades y yo no soy nadie para impedir que las satisfagas.

—Es un tipo muy atractivo. Tiene un cuerpo increíble, y, además, es inteligente y divertido. Y piensa que soy una mujer interesante, inteligente y misteriosa.

—Por favor, dime que no te has acostado con él.

—De acuerdo, no me he acostado con él. ¿Eso te hace sentirte mejor?

—No, porque estás mintiendo.

—Soy una mujer adulta, puedo hacer lo que me apetezca, sin necesidad de que tú me animes a ello. Además, tú estabas con la norteamericana, así que no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado.

—No estoy enfadado.

Mina se lo quedó mirando fijamente y entonces gimió.

—Oh, Dios mío, te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si me he enamorado?

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí, Seiya? El sexo es maravilloso, pero disfrutar del sexo no significa que tengas que encargar ya el ajuar. Lo que has tenido con Serena es sólo sexo, nada más.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Los separa todo un océano —alzó la mano—, y ahora no me digas que el amor puede con todo. Eso son tonterías sentimentales.

—Antes apreciaba tu cinismo, pero ahora mismo me agota.

Mina se apartó el pelo de los ojos y le miró con atención.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad la quieres? ¿No estás confundiendo el amor con el sexo?

—No, creo que la quiero de verdad.

—Pues díselo.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaría? Sólo hace una semana que nos conocemos. No puedes enamorarte de alguien en una semana.

—Claro que puedes. Se llama amor a primera vista. Le pasa a mucha gente.

—Si ella quisiera quedarse, se quedaría. Se lo he pedido más de una vez. Pero, por si no lo has notado, ha aprovechado la primera oportunidad que ha tenido para irse con su ex prometido. Creo que con esa reacción ya tengo mi respuesta. Diablos, si incluso me ha pedido que le hiciera los arreglos del vuelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas con ella?

—Nadie me ha invitado.

—Dios mío, eres el hombre más tonto con el que me he cruzado en mi vida. Si de verdad quieres a esa mujer, vete con ella.

—Se supone que, si de verdad tenemos que estar juntos, terminaremos estándolo. Pero no creo que podamos estar seguros de lo que sentimos hasta que no nos separemos.

—Muy bien, echa a perder toda tu vida si quieres. Pero cuando te sientas triste y solo, no vengas a buscarme. Porque no pienso ofrecerte ni una gota de compasión —bebió el último sorbo de whisky y se alisó el vestido—. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a llevarme a Darién al pub, para que podamos pasar nuestra última noche en un ambiente divertido. Y tú también deberías aprovechar para disfrutar.

Seiya se despidió con un gesto de Mina, dejó su vaso en el fregadero y se dirigió al salón. Se acercó a la chimenea para echar más turba y retrocedió para contemplar el fuego.

Mina le había dicho que su vida cambiaría completamente en una semana. Seiya podría decir que era una locura, pero la verdad era que tenía la sensación de que Mina sabía que iba a pasar algo importante la noche de la llegada de Serena. Y quizá también él lo supiera.

Había estado esperando que llegara el momento de dar un paso al frente, y quizá ese momento había llegado. Podía decidir ignorarlo y esperar o aprovechar aquella oportunidad y ver hasta dónde le llevaba.

Se volvió y subió las escaleras. La habitación de Darién estaba vacía, su equipaje descansaba al lado de la cama. Continuó hasta la habitación de Serena: la encontró sentada al borde de la cama, preparando el despertador.

—Tu avión sale a las diez de la mañana —le dijo—. Tendrás que irte en el ferry de las seis. Pediré que vaya un coche a recogerlos a Fermoy para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

—Mina ha dicho que nos llevaría. ¿Se lo has dicho a Darién?

—No, pero he hablado con Mina. Darién y ella van a cenar en el pueblo. Si quieres, puedo preparar algo para nosotros.

—No, hemos comido tarde. Sólo quiero dormir un poco —sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Este fin de semana no hemos dormido mucho, ¿verdad?

El significado de sus palabras era evidente: no iban a pasar la noche juntos.

—Bueno, si quieres comer algo, la cocina siempre está abierta.

—Gracias.

Seiya hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación.

—Se supone que deberíamos despedirnos…

—De acuerdo, entonces…

Serena dio un paso adelante y le tendió los brazos. Seiya la envolvió vacilante en los suyos, enterró el rostro en su pelo y respiró su dulce fragancia. La echaría de menos, pero quizá llegara un día en el que la imagen de Serena dejara de filtrarse en sus pensamientos a cada minuto. Retrocedió y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Cuídate, Serena.

—Tú también. Y si alguna vez vas a Nueva York, llámame.

Seiya necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla. Tomó aire, caminó hacia la puerta y se obligó a marcharse sin mirar atrás. Una vez abajo, tomó las llaves de recepción y salió al frío de la noche.

Caminó hasta el coche, se metió y lo puso en marcha. Al salir del pueblo, sintonizó la radio y estuvo buscando en el dial hasta encontrar una canción de U2. Tomó la pista que llevaba al círculo de piedras y cuando llegó al final, se detuvo con la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

Nervioso, salió del coche, dejando el motor y las luces encendidas. La lluvia fría laceraba su piel como si fueran fragmentos de cristal los que caían sobre su rostro. Aun así, continuó avanzando hacia el círculo de piedras, siguiendo aquel camino que tenía grabado en el cerebro desde los años de la adolescencia.

Caminó hasta el altar y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, un cielo negro, sin luna. Oía en la distancia las olas que rompían contra el acantilado. La lluvia le empapaba la camisa y los vaqueros, pero el frío le ayudaba a entumecer cualquier otro sentimiento.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que la lluvia borrara también sus pensamientos. Pero nada de lo que hiciera podría acabar con sus recuerdos, con el tacto de la piel de Serena, con la esencia de su pelo, con el sonido de su voz y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

Estaba enamorado de Serena y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

**S&S**

Cuando Seiya regresó a la posada horas después, completamente empapado, se quitó los zapatos y cruzó el comedor y la cocina. Sin molestarse en buscar un vaso, agarró la botella de whisky y bebió un largo trago. El whisky caldeó su vientre y poco a poco fue haciendo desaparecer el frío de sus piernas y sus brazos.

Pero no conseguía sacarse a Serena de la cabeza. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se dirigió hacia la entrada y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación, giró el picaporte y vio que estaba abierta. Sin vacilar un instante, entró en el dormitorio de Serena.

La luz del baño estaba encendida, iluminando la habitación lo suficiente como para permitirle distinguir el rostro de Serena.

Seiya permaneció junto a su cama, embebiéndose de su imagen.

Pero era como si de pronto Serena fuera intocable, como si ya se hubiera ido. La distancia que los separaba crecía con cada segundo. Seiya dejó la botella de whisky en la mesilla, alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de los ojos con delicadeza. Pero no le bastó con mirarla. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó los labios en su frente, inhalando la esencia de su pelo.

Cuando retrocedió, Serena tenía los ojos abiertos. Se miraron durante largo rato: ninguno de ellos se movía, ninguno hablaba. Serena se incorporó entonces sobre un codo, buscó sus labios y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para que se acercara. Al hacerlo, tocó la camisa empapada y frunció el ceño.

Se sentó en la cama y rápidamente, comenzó a desabrocharle en la camisa. A Seiya le castañeaban los dientes, pero no sabía si era por el frío o por la emoción de estar otra vez con ella.

Mientras Serena le desnudaba, permanecía mirándola, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si temiera que pudiera cambiar de opinión y pedirle que se fuera. Cuando terminó de desnudarle, Serena abrió las sábanas en una silenciosa invitación.

Seiya se tumbó a su lado mientras ella se quitaba el camisón y lo tiraba al suelo. Permanecieron después tumbados, apoyando la frente el uno contra el otro. Serena comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el brazo, después la espalda.

Suspiró al sentir cómo iba desapareciendo el entumecimiento de sus músculos para ser sustituido por un delicioso calor. Comenzaron a tocarse, al principio vacilantes, pero el deseo no tardó en apoderarse de los dos.

Seiya capturó su boca en un beso lleno de un deseo agridulce. Sabía que no le pediría nada más que aquella última noche juntos. Se puso sobre ella y colocó las caderas entre sus piernas: le hizo alzar las rodillas y comenzó a mecerse contra ella. Y sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya estuvo a punto de desbordarle.

Aunque quería enterrarse dentro de ella, era completamente consciente de que no tenía preservativo. Ir a buscar uno supondría tener que abandonar la habitación y no sabía lo que podía pasar si lo hacía. Así que prefirió quedarse y buscar otras formas de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Continuaba moviéndose contra ella: la base de su miembro acariciaba la humedad que se deslizaba entre las piernas de Serena. Ella gemía suavemente, se arqueaba hacia él con la respiración convertida en una sucesión de jadeos. Comenzaron a estabilizar el ritmo de sus movimientos y Seiya cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella fricción.

Y, de pronto, Serena se apartó ligeramente y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Seiya se deslizó dentro de ella. Se quedó paralizado, sorprendido ante aquel error. Serena estaba tan húmeda, tan abierta, que había sido casi inevitable. Pero entonces Serena comenzó a moverse otra vez y Seiya comprendió que no había sido un error. Serena sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Gimió para sí ante la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones. Nada los separaba. La última barrera había caído. El calor de Serena le rodeaba, le envolvía, le acariciaba, y se sentía más excitado con cada una de sus caricias.

Serena gimió suavemente y cuando comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él, Seiya se supo cerca del orgasmo. Abandonó entonces su interior, pero continuó restregándose contra Serena, para, al cabo de unos segundos, volver a hundirse en ella.

La respiración de Serena se había convertido en una sucesión de jadeos. Continuaba moviéndose, aferrada a sus hombros y estremecida por el deseo. Y sólo entonces se permitió Seiya rendirse al increíble placer que estaba experimentando.

Lentamente, fueron elevándose juntos hasta el clímax. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Serena se arqueaba contra él en cada una de sus embestidas. Seiya la sintió tensarse a su alrededor y estremecerse después con una serie de contracciones. Él se hundió en ella por última vez y se entregó completamente al orgasmo.

Continuaron moviéndose, consumidos todavía por el placer. Seiya sabía que podría estar haciendo el amor toda la noche. Jamás se saciaría de Serena. Pero lo que habían compartido había sido absolutamente perfecto y no quería estropearlo.

La abrazó por detrás, de manera que la espalda de Serena quedaba en su pecho y él apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. Serena tomó sus manos, las colocó frente a ella y posó los labios en su palma.

Y así se quedó dormida, acurrucada contra él. Seiya también cerró los ojos, pero no era capaz de dormir, ni de dejar de pensar en el futuro.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar después de aquello? ¿Sería capaz de sentir por otra mujer la pasión que había sentido por Serena?

Aquella noche no durmió. Permaneció despierto en la cama hasta que asomaron las primeras luces del amanecer. Cuando vio que el despertador de la mesilla marcaba las cinco de la mañana, comprendió que había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Le dio un beso a Serena en el hombro, se levantó, se vistió y, después de mirar a Serena por última vez, salió al pasillo. Una vez en el dormitorio, se cambió los vaqueros por unos pantalones de chándal, se puso una sudadera y unas playeras, salió a la calle y comenzó a correr.

El aire frío le despejaba la cabeza y llenaba sus pulmones mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el asfalto. Zancada tras zancada, iba corriendo como si de esa forma pudiera borrar hasta el último recuerdo de Serena.

Fue corriendo hasta el muelle y regresó por el pueblo. Al pasar por la cafetería-panadería le detuvo la fragancia del pan recién hecho. Sí, se dijo, debería recuperar cuanto antes su antigua rutina.

Setsuna Meioh le sonrió al verle entrar.

—Vaya, hacía semanas que no te veía. Tengo entendido que estabas muy ocupado con esa norteamericana tan guapa.

—Eso ya se ha acabado. Vuelve a su país esta misma mañana.

Setsuna le metió dos bizcochos de mantequilla en una bolsa de papel y sacó un zumo de manzana del refrigerador que tenía detrás del mostrador.

—Te lo apuntaré en la cuenta.

Seiya se llevó su desayuno y continuó su carrera por el puerto. Había un lugar al que le gustaba ir cada mañana, un lugar desde el que se veía el ferry y los barcos de pesca saliendo al amanecer.

Para cuando vio los coches haciendo cola para subirse al ferry, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rosa por el este.

Seiya abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó uno de los bizcochos, todavía caliente. Le dio un mordisco y esperó a ver el coche rojo de Mina. Cuando lo distinguió, sintió que se le encogía el corazón al saber que Serena iba dentro.

Minutos después, el ferry se deslizaba por las aguas de la bahía con el coche de Mina a bordo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguir las caras de los pasajeros, pero a Seiya le pareció reconocer la chaqueta de Serena.

Sonrió para sí. Seguro que estaba pensando en él. Preguntándose si estaría cometiendo un error al marcharse, preguntándose si se volverían a ver.

—Adiós, Serena —musitó—, que te vaya muy bien.

Tiró los restos del bizcocho en la hierba y comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo. Lita se encargaría de la posada. Él ni siquiera había deshecho todavía el equipaje que se había llevado a la península, así que agarraría esa misma bolsa y se marcharía en el siguiente ferry.

No podía quedarse allí. Y tampoco podía alojarse en su casa. Tenía que encontrar un lugar que no le recordara a Serena. Y cuando lo consiguiera, quizá fuera capaz de empezar a imaginar un futuro sin ella.

* * *

_Ok, yo sé que más de una va a querer matarme por dejar dos corazones rotos y separados en este capitulo, pero antes de que saquen los trinchetes esperen ya que esto aun no termina. ¡Dejen que el agua del manantial haga su milagro para que nos reuna nuevamente a Serena y Seiya! ¿Será pronto? ¿Qué tanto sucedera hasta que suceda el tan esperado reencuentro?  
_

_Ya lo descubriremos el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	8. Capitulo 08

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Bueno, antes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy, quisiera informarles que **este fic esta a punto que** terminar.  
_

_Si, esta historia, al igual que **Algo** **Dulce,** estan por llegar a su final. Pero no se pongan tristes porque aun nos quedan cosas que ver por aquí antes de que llegue la palabra fin.  
_

_Las dejo con el capitulo de hoy ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Serena revisó su billete y alzó la mirada hacia la pantalla que anunciaba las salidas, Darién estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión sombría.

—Parece que acabo de atropellar a tu perro —dijo Serena.

—No tenías por qué haberme sacado de la isla como si fuera un niño mimado. Pensaba irme solo.

—No te creas, no sabes el poder que tiene Mina Aino sobre los hombres.

—Desde luego, es una mujer de lo más caliente en la cama.

—No sigas —dijo Serena, tapándose los oídos—. Sólo hace una semana que no estamos juntos. No creo que tengas derecho a decirme ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo siento —musitó Darién—, ¿pero qué me dices de ti? Tampoco tardaste mucho en correr a los brazos de Seiya.

—Sí, admito que quizá tú y yo no tuviéramos que estar juntos. Y que quizá hiciste bien al cortar conmigo. Seguramente nos has ahorrado mucho dolor.

—En ningún momento quise hacerte daño, Serena. Pero la situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. Cuanto más pensaba en nuestro futuro matrimonio, más sentía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi vida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pero no pude hacer las cosas peor. Lo siento.

—Me lo has dicho un montón de veces, así que supongo que tendré que creerte.

—¿Y confías en mí lo suficiente como para aceptar ese trabajo de Nueva York? Sé que lo harías magníficamente. Y que formaríamos un buen equipo.

—Quiero pensar en ello. Me gustaría ver las oficinas, y quizá pasar algún tiempo en Nueva York, conocer a la gente que trabaja en la agencia.

Darién sonrió y Serena ya no pudo seguir enfadada con él. Quizá llegaran a ser buenos amigos.

—Voy a buscar algo de beber —Darién se levantó de su asiento—. No tenemos que embarcar hasta dentro de cincuenta minutos, ¿quieres algo?

—No. gracias.

Mientras veía marcharse a Darién, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que hubieran cambiado tan rápidamente sus sentimientos. Darién había dejado de ser su príncipe azul, pero seguía siendo un buen tipo.

Y, si no hubiera sido por él, nunca habría conocido a Seiya. Algo bueno había salido de aquellos tres años de relación. Se había descubierto a sí misma en Irlanda. Había dejado ir ella a la persona comedida y ordenada que era en Chicago y habla descubierto a una mujer salvajemente apasionada.

—¿Ya ha llegado la hora de embarque?

Serena alzó la mirada y descubrió estupefacta a Mina frente a ella. Mina les había dejado una hora antes en el aeropuerto, después de despedirse de Darién con un beso interminable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Darién me invitó a Nueva York y he decidido ir. Siempre he querido conocer esa ciudad.

—Pero, ¿y tu tienda? Yo pensaba que Trall era tu verdadero hogar.

—No se pueden tener aventuras si uno se queda siempre encerrado en su casa. Y la vida es una gran aventura, ¿no te parece?

—¿Pero de verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Mina vaciló un instante y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no. No estaré entrometiéndome en una reconciliación, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Serena—. Darién y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos.

—Estupendo. En ese caso, Seiya y tú tienen todavía posibilidades. Él te adora, ¿sabes? No sé muy bien cómo va a poder vivir sin ti.

Serena sonrió.

—No seas tonta, él nunca…

—Me lo ha dicho a mí. Por supuesto, no podía decírtelo a ti. Ya sabes lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres.

—¿De verdad te ha dicho que me quería?

—El problema es que te dio a beber agua del manantial del Druida y ahora cree que ése es el motivo por el que las cosas fueron tan… intensas entre ustedes —frunció el ceño—. En realidad, nunca había creído en la magia.

—Yo también le di agua del manantial —dijo Serena—, así que estamos en paz.

Mina le agarró las manos a Serena y se sentó a su lado.

—Voy a serte sincera. ¿Sabes? Yo no sé de dónde viene toda esa leyenda del manantial del Druida. Personalmente, creo que es agua normal y corriente. Es probable que toda la leyenda sea una tontería. Pero incluso en el caso de que el agua te haya ayudado a dar un paso en la dirección correcta, entre ustedes hay mucho más de lo que haya podido hacer la magia.

Si Mina, que era druida, no creía en el poder del agua, Serena tendría que reconsiderar seriamente su opinión sobre ese asunto.

—No sé qué hacer.

Mina buscó en el bolso y sacó las llaves del coche.

—Yo me iré con Darién a Nueva York. Tú regresa a Trall y continúa lo que has empezado con Seiya. Puedes llevarte mi coche y quedarte en mi casa. Y, si no te importa, podrías abrir la tienda de vez en cuando. Si necesitas hacer alguna poción, todas las recetas están en una libreta, debajo de la caja registradora.

Serena intentó pensar en todas las razones por las que no debería regresar a la isla. Pero había dejado de ser una persona que tomaba racionalmente todas sus decisiones. En ese momento, era su corazón el que mandaba, y el corazón le decía que siguiera el consejo de Mina.

Así que tomó las llaves y se despidió de Mina con un abrazo.

—Gracias. Te prometo que cuidaré de la tienda. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

—No lo sé. Ahora no quiero pensar en el futuro.

Serena tomó su bolsa de viaje y se la colgó al hombro.

—Despídeme de Darién.

Mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto, pensaba que Mina tenía razón. La vida era una aventura.

Para cuando abandonó el aeropuerto, eran casi las doce. El vuelo salía con retraso y había tenido oportunidad de recuperar su equipaje.

Localizó el coche de Mina en el aparcamiento, guardó el equipaje en el asiento de atrás, encendió el motor y emprendió camino hacia Trall, siguiendo las señales de la carretera.

Pero cuanto más se acercaba a la ciudad, más dudas tenía sobre la decisión que había tomado. Si regresaba a Trall, estaría comprometiéndose a un futuro con Seiya. Era una decisión muy importante, y a lo mejor debería darse algún tiempo hasta estar segura de que estaba preparada para tomarla.

De camino hacia Trall, Serena vio la señal de Castlemaine y recordó los días que había pasado con Seiya en su casa. Había pasado algo especial en aquel lugar. Habían jugado a imaginar que estaban enamorados, pero lo que había sucedido había terminado siendo mucho más real de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Para cuando Serena llegó a la zona de embarque del ferry era presa de sentimientos encontrados. Quería volver a ver a Seiya, pero tenía miedo. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no estaba segura de que los sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Y quería comenzar una nueva vida en Irlanda, pero sin Seiya, sería imposible.

En el momento que subió en el ferry, comprendió que aquél era un acto de fe. Y aunque nada de aquello estuviera planeado, sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía.

**S&S**

Seiya fijó la mirada en la pantalla de su portátil y alargó la mano hacia la taza de café. Estaba fría. Se levantó, se acercó al mostrador y dejó allí su laza. El joven encargado de la máquina del café volvió a llenársela. Seiya había optado por Dublín a falta de otro lugar mejor al que ir. Había pensado en Suiza o en Italia, pero al final, había ido a Dublín a ver a su familia. El tiempo que pasaba con sus sobrinos le ayudaba a no pensar en Serena.

Llevaba una semana allí y revisaba constantemente los mensajes del móvil y el correo electrónico, esperando que Serena le hubiera escrito o llamado para decirle que había llegado bien a Nueva York. Pero no había recibido ninguna noticia de ella, nada que indicara que pensara siquiera en él.

Sabía que tendría que regresar a Trall. Pero continuaba albergando la esperanza de despertarse un día y conseguir pasar por lo menos una hora sin pensar en ella. A lo mejor había llegado el momento de iniciar una nueva vida. No pretendía dedicar el resto de sus días a llevar una posada. Lo de la hostelería era algo temporal a lo que dedicarse mientras intentaba averiguar lo que quería hacer durante el resto de su vida.

Y había llegado la hora de seguir adelante, pensó para sí. Rei y su marido habían estado hablando de regresar a la isla. En ese caso, también lo harían sus padres, y la posada quedaría en buenas manos.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Seiya lo sacó rápidamente y buscó el identificador de llamadas. Cuando vio que se trataba de una llamada internacional el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Sería por fin una llamada de Serena?

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Seiya Kou. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Reconoció al instante la voz de Mina.

—Hola, Mina —no había hablado con ella desde que se habían marchado Darién y Serena—, ¿desde dónde me llamas?

—¡Desde la Gran Manzana! Pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué la llaman así.

—¿Estás en Nueva York? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

—Vine con Darién la semana pasada, ¿no te lo ha dicho Serena?

—No he hablado con Serena desde que se marchó.

—¿Pero dónde estás?

—Estoy en Dublín, vine justo después de que Serena se marchara.

Se produjo un completo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Seiya, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a Trall. Serena no vino con nosotros a Nueva York, volvió a la isla. Le dejé mi coche y las llaves de mi casa. Si no vuelves pronto, es posible que se marche.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me has llamado? —preguntó Seiya mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad.

—Creí que lo sabías. Pensé que habría ido directamente a hablar contigo.

—Dios mío, ¿estás segura de que sigue en Irlanda?

—Bueno, en Nueva York no está, aunque es posible que haya vuelto a Chicago.

—Tengo que irme.

—Por favor, dile que me llame y me diga cómo van las cosas en la tienda. He intentado ponerme en contacto con ella pero no responde a mis llamadas. ¿Se lo dirás?

—Sí, sí está en Trall.

Seiya apagó el teléfono y cerró los ojos, intentando asimilar lo que Mina acababa de decirle. Serena no había vuelto a Nueva York y había muchas probabilidades de que estuviera esperándole en Trall.

Marcó el teléfono de la posada y miró el reloj. Pero si no había huéspedes, Lita no estaría allí. Dejó sonar el teléfono unos treinta segundos y colgó. Si Serena había vuelto a la isla, alguien lo sabría. ¿Ami? ¿Dennis Fraser, quizá? Decidió llamar a Setsuna, porque era uno de los números que tenía en la agenda. Setsuna contestó a los dos timbrazos.

—Setsuna. Soy Seiya.

—Hola, Seiya, ¿qué tal por Dublín?

—Bien, muy bien. Setsuna ¿has visto a Serena Tsukino por allí?

—Claro, la he visto esta misma mañana. Ha venido por bizcochos y café. Parece que le está costando dejar la isla.

—Setsuna, si la vuelves a ver, ¿podrías decirle que voy para allá?

—Por supuesto.

Seiya colgó el teléfono y salió de la cafetería. Podría ir a casa de sus padres por el equipaje, pero eso le llevaría por lo menos una hora. Y tardaría otras cuatro en regresar a Fermony, más casi otra hora más en el ferry. Por supuesto, siempre podía alquilar un helicóptero, pero tenía que pensar antes de volver a verla y el viaje en coche le proporcionaría ese tiempo que necesitaba para ello.

Seiya se irguió y tomó aire. Sí, era una buena noticia. ¡Una noticia magnífica! Por alguna razón, Serena había decidido no marcharse. Había vuelto a Trall por algún motivo, y Seiya no podía evitar esperar que fuera por él, que fuera por ellos.

Para cuando llegó a Fermoy, ya era de noche. Llegó diez minutos antes de que saliera el ferry y subió inmediatamente. Reconoció a todo el mundo a bordo y le resultó extraño después del anonimato dublinés. Aun así, se alegraba de volver a su hogar y, más todavía, de regresar con Serena.

Se acercó a la cabina del ferry y saludó a Zafiro Donahue.

—¿Has llevado a Serena Tsukino a Trall esta semana?

Zafiro pensó en ello un instante y asintió.

—Sí, una mujer muy guapa. Llevaba el coche de Mina.

—¿Y sabes si se ha marchado de la isla?

—No, no recuerdo haber visto el coche de Mina en el ferry después de ese día.

Seiya se acercó a la proa del barco y permaneció en la barandilla, contemplando la isla que iba creciendo en el horizonte. A los pocos minutos, comenzaron a distinguirse los detalles. Pudo ver el muelle, las calles adoquinadas y las casitas del pueblo.

Seiya fue el primero en abandonar el ferry. Condujo directamente hasta la tienda de Mina y aparcó en la calle de enfrente. Tomó aire e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. Todo su futuro dependía de aquel momento.

Salió del coche y se acercó a la tienda. En cuanto entró, sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Un segundo después, apareció Serena con un pincel y un trapo en la mano. Al verle, se quedó completamente paralizada.

—Estás aquí —musitó Serena.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Y no estoy seguro de que quiera saber lo que está pasando… —dijo Seiya, riendo.

—Y yo no estoy segura de que pueda explicártelo. Sólo sé que no podía montar en ese avión. Así que Mina se fue a Nueva York con Darién y yo vine a Trall.

—¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la posada?

—Porque necesitaba un lugar en el que quedarme, un lugar en el que averiguar algunas cosas antes de verte. Y Mina me lo ofreció.

—¿Y ya has averiguado algo?

—No, pero lo estoy intentando.

—¿Crees que podría ayudarte?

—No estoy segura.

Seiya cruzó la tienda a grandes zancadas, enmarcó el rostro de Serena con las manos y la besó, suavemente al principio y con un creciente deseo después. Había imaginado muchas veces aquel momento.

Cuando al final se separó de ella, clavó la mirada en su rostro. Una mancha azul estropeaba la perfección de su cutis.

—¿Qué estás pintando?

Serena le tomó la mano y le llevó a la trastienda. Había lienzos por doquier y un caballete al lado de la ventana.

—Aquí la luz es especial.

—Has estado muy ocupada —dijo Seiya.

Serena asintió.

—Mientras esté aquí, tendré que encontrar algo que hacer. Y como en Trall no hay agencias publicitarias, he decidido utilizar mis otros talentos. Antes me encantaba pintar.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

—Porque no era práctico. No podía ganarme la vida pintando, así que decidí concentrarme en algo que podría ayudarme a pagar el alquiler. Pero creo que podría llegar a ser buena, y quizá haya llegado el momento de averiguarlo.

Seiya tomó uno de los lienzos y lo estudió con atención.

—Es muy bueno.

—¿Estás siendo objetivo?¿O lo dices porque te gustaría besarme?

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiero besarte? —preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa—. Creo que es bueno, Serena.

—Y yo también —contestó ella—. Además, me siento bien pintando.

Seiya rió suavemente.

—Ése ha sido siempre mi lema. Si te sientes bien, hazlo —dio un paso hacia ella—. Y ahora que te he presentado mis credenciales como crítico de arte, ¿puedo besarte otra vez?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—He estado pensando…

—Oh, no. Esa frase combinada con una conversación sobre sexo nunca trae nada bueno. Nunca se debería hablar de sexo antes de hacerlo.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. Eso es precisamente en lo que he estado pensando. Cuando te conocí, decidí que sería divertido tener una aventura contigo. Que sería fácil disfrutar y después marcharme. Pero no ha sido así y ahora necesito saber que estoy aquí por algo más que por el sexo —se interrumpió—. Y que no tiene nada que ver con el agua.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el agua con todo esto?

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche de la celebración de Samhain? Había una botella de agua en la camioneta. Era agua del manantial del Druida.

—Pero yo había utilizado esa agua la noche anterior para hacerte el remedio contra la resaca. Dejé la botella vacía. Y no porque crea en el manantial. De hecho, hay pruebas de que fue mi bisabuelo el que se inventó esa leyenda para ayudar a aumentar el turismo en la isla.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Así que, aunque los dos utilizamos el agua, no creo que eso tenga nada que ver con lo que sentimos.

—Mi lado más práctico me dice que tienes razón, pero desde que te conozco, ya no estoy segura de nada. Sólo de que no podía irme en ese avión.

Seiya le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Eso ya es un principio. Y para mí, es más que suficiente —se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Retrocedió. Y estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante largo rato, hasta que, de pronto, Serena lo agarró con fuerza y lo estrechó contra ella.

Sus bocas se fundieron y aunque Seiya tenía intención de respetar la decisión de Serena sobre el sexo, tampoco ella parecía especialmente comprometida con el celibato, pues fue ella la que deslizó la lengua en su boca, transformando el beso en una sensual invitación.

Seiya alargó la mano hacia los botones de la blusa de Serena y, un segundo después, estaban desnudándose los dos.

Seiya deslizó la mano hasta su vientre y descendió desde allí hasta su sexo. Serena ya estaba húmeda de deseo y Seiya hundió un dedo en su interior. De la garganta de Serena escapó un ligero gemido mientras se movía contra él.

¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado nunca viviendo sin ella?, se preguntó Seiya. Anhelaba su cuerpo, lo necesitaba para vivir de la misma forma que necesitaba el aire para respirar. Pero no era la liberación del sexo a lo que se había hecho adicto, sino a la increíble sensación de estar rindiéndose cuando se hundía en ella. En ese momento, le otorgaba a ella todo el poder. Confiaba en Serena en cuerpo y alma.

Serena deslizó la pierna alrededor de su cadera, apartó la mano de Seiya y comenzó a moverse contra él, de manera que su vientre acariciara su miembro. Pero Seiya estaba desesperado por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos: de modo que la levantó, le hizo envolverle la cintura con las piernas y la apoyó contra la pared.

Serena se aferró a sus hombros y retrocedió ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Seiya la miraba también como si quisiera absorber toda la belleza de su pelo revuelto alrededor de aquel rostro sonrosado por el deseo. Una ligera sonrisa curvó la comisura de los labios de Serena mientras se movía entre sus brazos. Y entonces, se deslizó sobre su rígido sexo.

Seiya gritó de placer, sacudido por sentimientos salvajes. Intentar mantener alguna clase de control estando con Serena era imposible. Siempre se sentía al límite, al borde del clímax. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse mientras ella comenzaba a moverse otra vez.

Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Y él ya sabía cómo moverse para darle placer.

Serena clavaba en él su mirada, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos y los labios henchidos por sus besos.

Seiya no podía desearla más, no podía sentir mayor placer. Siempre y cuando tuviera a Serena, jamás habría otra mujer para él. Ella era la única que podía satisfacerle completamente y para siempre.

En aquel momento Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, fruncía el ceño con expresión concentrada y se mordía el labio inferior. Seiya reconoció los signos, supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo y aceleró el ritmo. Serena gimió y aquel sonido bastó para espolearlo. Y entonces, Serena abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos.

Seiya la sintió tensarse a su alrededor y disolverse casi inmediatamente en espasmos de placer. Incapaz de seguir aguantándose, se sumó a ella y llegó al orgasmo sólo unos segundos después de Serena. Fue un clímax intenso, que sacudió su cuerpo entero. Todos los músculos que habían estado en tensión se relajaron mientras lo invadía una deliciosa sensación de plenitud.

La dejó lentamente en el suelo y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?

—La culpa ha sido tuya —contestó Serena—. Se suponía que no teníamos que tener relaciones sexuales.

—Lo siento —musitó Seiya—. Y deberíamos haber usado preservativo.

—En eso no hemos corrido ningún riesgo. Lo que realmente hemos echado a perder ha sido lo de intentar conocernos el uno al otro.

—Muy bien —Seiya disimuló una sonrisa—. A partir de ahora, prometo no tocarte a menos que tú me toques a mí. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho. Pero la culpa no ha sido tuya. Lo que nos falta es tener más decisión.

Seiya se agachó para recuperar la blusa de Serena y se la tendió sujetándola con la yema de los dedos. Bajó después la mirada hacia su seno, el sujetador había quedado de tal manera que asomaba por fuera un rosado pezón.

—Deberías colocártelo tú. Si lo hago yo, tendría que tocarte.

Y por decididos que ambos estuvieran. Seiya sabía que sería imposible mantener reprimida la pasión.

—Esto podría llegar a ser muy… incómodo.

—No pienses en ello —le sugirió Serena.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo me excito cada vez que te veo.

—Tendrás que intentar arreglártelas solo.

Y la verdad era que estando ella cerca, no tendría ningún problema para hacerlo. Le bastaba con cerrar los ojos e imaginarla desnuda para estimularse.

En cualquier caso, no creía que tuviera que aguantar mucho. Unos días, quizá, pero por Serena, merecería la pena esperar. Y si eso significaba que podría aclarar lo que sentía por él, ¿quién se iba a quejar?

Seiya no tenía ninguna duda en ese sentido. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Serena. Y cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo, se lo diría. A partir de entonces, tendrían el resto de sus vidas para explorar los deseos que apenas acababan de rozar unos minutos antes.

**S&S**

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Serena alzó la mirada de las cuentas que estaba ensartando y vio a Setsuna con una caja en la mano.

—Buenos días, Setsuna —la saludó.

—Buenos días. He oído decir que nuestro Seiya ha vuelto. Supongo que estarás contenta.

Serena sabía que Setsuna sólo estaba intentando ser amable, pero le iba a costar acostumbrarse a hablar de su vida personal con sus vecinos.

—Sí, ya ha vuelto. ¿Ya ha pasado esta mañana por sus bizcochos?

—Sí, y me ha dicho que te trajera esto. Sabe que te gustan mucho mis bizcochos. Hay dos de mantequilla y dos de queso.

—Gracias —contestó Serena, sonriendo.

—Dale las gracias a Seiya. Ha sido él el que los ha pagado —dejó la caja en el mostrador—. Tu vuelta al pueblo se ha convertido en la comidilla de Trall. Todo el mundo está especulando. Aquí nos gusta mucho especular.

Serena abrió la caja, sacó un bizcocho de queso y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Y qué dice la gente?

—Todos adoramos a Seiya y pensamos que nunca le habíamos visto tan contento. Pero estamos preocupados.

—¿Porque piensan que no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos?

—¡Exactamente!

—Mira, Setsuna, me gusta vivir aquí, y me encanta la gente de esta isla. Pero si están preocupados por nuestra relación, están perdiendo el tiempo.

Serena sabía exactamente lo que todos pensaban. Ella no dormía en la posada y Seiya tampoco lo hacía en el apartamento que Mina tenía encima de la tienda. Y todo el mundo lo sabía. Serena, que ni siquiera conocía a sus vecinos de Chicago, iba a tardar algún tiempo en acostumbrarse a que se entrometieran en su vida.

—¿Te gustan mis bizcochos? —preguntó Setsuna.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? También hago pasteles de boda. No lo olvides. La verdad es que no hay muchas bodas en Trall, la gente se va, se casa en cualquier otra parte y no vuelve nunca. Por eso estamos tan emocionados contigo y con Seiya.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo Serena—. Todavía no hemos hablado de boda. Pero seguro que se enteraran en cuanto lo hagamos.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate, Serena. Y pásate a almorzar por la panadería algún día de esta semana.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia las cuentas y sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto, había muchas probabilidades de que los habitantes de Trall oyeran hablar de su boda antes que ella. De momento, Seiya y ella habían evitado hablar del futuro. Y se daba por satisfecha con el hecho de no estar acostándose con él.

Sonrió para sí. Realmente era un hombre maravilloso. Al principio temía que decayera la atracción entre ellos si no se acostaban. Pero la verdad era que se había intensificado. Le bastaba que Seiya la tocara para que evocara todo tipo de fantasías prohibidas.

La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar, y en aquella ocasión fue Ami la que entró.

—¡Hola, Serena!

—Hola, Ami.

—Pasaba por aquí y he querido parar para decirte que Mina me ha llamado está mañana. Se lo está pasando muy bien en Nueva York. Me ha pedido que te diera esta lista. Le gustaría que le enviaras algunas de sus cosas.

Serena tomó la lista y la leyó. Algunas de las cosas que le pedía eran productos de la tienda.

—Prepararé todo lo que pueda, pero con las hierbas tendrás que ayudarme.

Ami se sentó en un taburete frente al mostrador y tomó una de las cuentas que Serena estaba insertando.

—Entonces, ¿van bien las cosas entre Seiya y tú?

—Sí.

—Me he fijado en que no pasas las noches en la posada. Quiero que sepas que soy una profesional de la medicina, de modo que si tienes alguna pregunta que hacer o si algo te preocupa, estaría encantada de darte consejo, sobre todo en asuntos relacionados con la planificación familiar.

—En ese sentido, no tengo problemas —dijo Serena.

—Estupendo. Aunque todo el mundo en la isla está emocionado ante la posibilidad de tener un pequeño Kou. Y déjame decirte que, si prefieres no dar a luz en la isla, el hospital de Limerick está muy bien. Y no nos sentiríamos en absoluto ofendidos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —contestó Serena.

Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos. A ese paso, la próxima persona que apareciera por la puerta iba a ofrecerse a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo.

—Pero me gustaría que Mina estuviera aquí. Habrían sido muy buenas amigas. Aunque es curioso que cada una de ustedes haya terminado con el hombre de la otra, ¿verdad? Mmm, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo pacientes a los que atender.

Cuando volvió a sonar la campanilla de la puerta, Serena ya estaba dispuesta a decirle a quienquiera que entrara que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos y le dejara en paz. Pero fue Seiya el que asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió.

—Voy a la panadería, ¿quieres que te traiga un café o una taza de té?

—No, Setsuna se ha pasado por la tienda a traerme esto —le mostró la caja de bizcochos—, y a ofrecerse a hacer nuestro pastel de boda. Y Ami pretendía darme algún consejo sobre planificación familiar.

—Lo siento, pero así funcionan las cosas en Trall. Todo el mundo dice que no le gusta chismear, pero consideran como una especie de deber ciudadano el meterse en la vida de los demás. Y piensan que estamos teniendo problemas en la cama.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Sí, por lo visto les preocupa que no estemos pasando las noches juntos.

Seiya rodeó el mostrador y la agarró por la cintura. La abrazó de una forma que Serena encontró sumamente provocativa. Ella se restregó contra él y él gimió.

—Si esperas que me ciña a tus normas, no es justo que me provoques.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena—, pero decidimos seguir un plan y creo que tenemos que llevarlo a cabo.

—¿No vas a dejarme llegar a la segunda base? —preguntó Seiya, acariciándole la espalda—. Podría saltarme la tercera y llegar directamente la cuarta.

—No hay cuarta base.

—Yo creía que la cuarta base era el sexo.

—No, eso es un home run.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, un home run.

Seiya acercó su boca a la suya y la silenció con un beso. Le acarició la cara, le apartó la melena y trazó un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta su oído. Serena contuvo la respiración y forzó una sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías marcharte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? A mí me parece que no tiene sentido.

—Porque sólo piensas en el sexo. Tenemos que aprender a conocernos antes de volver a acostarnos.

—Esta noche te invito a cenar en la posada. Entonces hablaremos con más detalle sobre la segunda base. De hecho, podrás contarme todo lo que quieras sobre béisbol.

—En realidad, el béisbol es un deporte difícil de explicar. Sería más fácil si viéramos un partido.

Seiya le dio un beso en la nariz y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hasta esta noche. A las siete. Y no llegues tarde —le dijo desde allí.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Serena corrió a echar el cerrojo. Había llegado el momento. De hecho, el momento había llegado desde el instante en el que Seiya había regresado a Trall, pero ella se había convencido a sí misma de que la abstinencia era la única manera de estar segura.

Estaba enamorada de Seiya Kou y eso no iba a cambiar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se empeñaba en dormir sola todas las noches? A partir de esa misma noche, dormiría siempre en brazos de Seiya.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que entre que Setsuna prepara el pastel de boda de Serena y Seiya, y Ami se encarga de que todo este listo para el futuro bebe Kou, por fin terminara la abstinencia impuesta por Serena y el final de esta historia se acerca cada vez más ¿que pasara con nuestra pareja favorita?_

_Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	9. Capitulo 09

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Un capitulo más antes de que lleguemos al final, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

—¿Salchichas con patatas y cebolla? ¿No crees que podrías haber elegido algo mejor para una cena romántica? —Lita arrugó la nariz al levantar la tapa y ver aquel guiso tradicional irlandés en su interior—. Podrías haber hecho solomillo, o cordero asado.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Las salchichas, las patatas y las cebollas pueden ser perfectamente románticas. Sobre todo cuando van acompañadas por cerveza.

—¿Estás intentando echarla de la isla? —preguntó Lita—. Porque Serena nos encanta y como empieces a hacer tonterías, Seiya Kou, no te van a quedar muchos amigos en Trall.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hago. Y también que deberían dejar de preocuparse por mi vida sentimental.

—El problema es que Serena y tú parecían estar muy unidos, pero desde que volviste a la isla, las cosas han cambiado. Tú no… bueno, ella no… El caso es que sólo tengo que hacer una parte de tu cama, no sé si me entiendes.

—Nos estamos dando tiempo. Y puedes decirle a todo el mundo que hago todo lo que puedo para convencer a Serena de que se quede en la isla.

—Estupendo. Pero aun así, yo no habría preparado ese guiso —se puso la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina—. Tienes un pay de manzana en el congelador. Caliéntala antes de servir la cena. Por lo menos podrás ofrecerle un postre decente. Y enciende unas velas. Un poco de romanticismo no te hará ningún daño.

—Gracias —contestó Seiya, acompañándola a la puerta.

En cuanto la cerró tras ella, miró el reloj. Serena llegaría en solo diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para ponerse sus vaqueros más viejos y una camiseta.

Las dos semanas anteriores habían sido una auténtica tortura. Lo único que le había impedido conservar la cordura durante aquel período de celibato había sido el saber que, cuando al final hicieran el amor, el encuentro sería increíblemente intenso. Y estaba dispuesto a asumir aquel compromiso si el resultado era tener a Serena en su vida, y en su cama, para siempre.

Pero dos semanas ya eran tiempo más que suficiente. Aquella noche, volverían a dormir juntos. Y sería Serena la que lo propondría, no él. El plan era un poco taimado, pero estaba cansado de perder el tiempo. La mejor manera de hacer que Serena le deseara era fingir que su propio interés en el sexo estaba comenzando a disminuir.

Así que fue al dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y cuando terminó, se revolvió el pelo. Llevaba tres días sin afeitarse, de modo que no tendría que esforzarse mucho en mostrar un aspecto descuidado. Cuando se consideró suficientemente desaliñado, volvió a la cocina y abrió una botella de cerveza negra.

—¿Hola?

—Estoy aquí —contestó Seiya al oír su voz—, en la cocina.

Segundos después, entraba Serena en la cocina con el pelo revuelto por el viento de la isla y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Seiya salió a su encuentro, la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el día? —le preguntó.

Serena se volvió lentamente hacia él. Y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atrapar sus labios y darle la clase de beso en la que había estado pensando durante todo el día.

—Muy bien —respondió Serena—. He empaquetado algunas cosas para enviárselas a Mina. Y he estado haciendo algunos colgantes para la tienda.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Seiya, fijándose en la blusa de algodón y la gargantilla.

La tela era casi transparente y reconoció el sujetador de encaje que llevaba debajo. Se lo había quitado en más de una ocasión, pero había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que habla tenido acceso a su ropa interior.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena ante su cumplido. Se alisó la blusa.

—Gracias. No es mía, la he encontrado en el armario de Mina.

—Si piensas quedarte en la isla, deberías pedir que te enviaran tus cosas —sugirió Seiya.

—Probablemente —Serena se acercó a la cocina y comenzó a mirar en las cazuelas—. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Nada especial. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—¿No tienes vino? El otro día vi una botella de champán en la nevera, ¿la abrimos?

—Estaba reservándola para una ocasión especial —se sentía miserable, pero había cosas que un hombre no podía dejar de hacer. Abrió una botella de vino blanco y le sirvió un vaso—. Eh, he pensado que podríamos jugar a algo para pasar el rato.

—¿Sí? —Serena tragó saliva—. Me acuerdo que eras muy bueno jugando a «yo nunca…».

—Tengo un Scrabble. He pensado que podríamos echar una partida antes de la cena.

—¿Quieres jugar al Scrabble?

Seiya advirtió la decepción en su mirada.

—Has dicho que te apetecería jugar. O si prefieres, tengo un backgammon.

—No —respondió Serena, forzando una sonrisa—. El Scrabble será divertido.

Seiya se frotó las manos.

—Genial. Voy a buscarlo.

Fueron juntos hasta el salón. Seiya había dejado el tablero sobre una mesita de caoba, cerca de la chimenea. Acompañó a Serena hasta una butaca y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Sabes? Es una maravilla que podamos pasar una velada tranquila en casa, sin pensar en… ya sabes.

—¿En qué?

—En el sexo —intentó mantenerse serio—. De hecho, durante la última semana apenas he pensado en el sexo. Tu plan me ha enseñado a reordenar mis prioridades en nuestra relación.

—¿Ah, sí?

Seiya sabía que la estaba desconcertando, pero ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que no podían planificar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me encanta el Scrabble —dijo Seiya—. Deberíamos jugar por lo menos una vez a la semana. ¿Qué te parece los sábados por la noche? Sería un buen plan.

—Bueno, no para todos los sábados. Es posible que a veces queramos hacer otra cosa.

—Quizá, pero si no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, el Scrabble siempre puede ser divertido —sacó el saco con las fichas—. Vamos, el que tenga una letra más próxima a la "a" empieza.

Serena tuvo el honor de iniciar la partida.

—"Pena" —escribió Serena, colocando las fichas en el tablero—. Diez puntos.

—Y yo utilizo la "p" para escribir "pene" —dijo Seiya—. Ocho puntos, más el doble por la pe, dieciséis.

—No, no puedes multiplicarlo por dos porque ya lo he hecho yo.

—Son las normas irlandesas —se defendió Seiya.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo. "Sepia". Siete puntos.

Seiya se quedó mirando fijamente sus fichas y eligió tres.

—"Sexo" —dijo, y colocó las fichas utilizando la "e" de pene—. La "s" y la "x" tienen doble valor, así que diecinueve puntos.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Está bastante claro en qué estás pensando esta noche.

—En absoluto —la contradijo Seiya—. Es curioso, pero no estoy pensando en el sexo en absoluto. Son las letras que me han tocado. Te toca.

—¿Y por qué no estás pensando en el sexo? —preguntó Serena—. Que no estemos teniendo relaciones sexuales no significa que no puedas pensar en el sexo.

—Prefiero sacármelo completamente de la cabeza. De hecho, así es mucho más fácil. No lo echo de menos en absoluto.

Serena volvió a prestar atención a las fichas. Al cabo de unos segundos, colocó una palabra.

—"Agitación". Siete puntos.

—"Orgasmo" —dijo Seiya, colocando las letras sobre el tablero—. Veinte puntos. Es una pena que no tenga la "i", la "c" y la "o". Habría conseguido cincuenta puntos con "orgásmico".

—¿Estás haciendo trampa? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer trampa en este juego? Ah, espera, no he terminado —añadió una "s"—. "Orgasmos", veinte puntos. ¿Cómo vamos? —tomó la libreta en la que Serena iba apuntando—. Tú tienes veinticuatro puntos y yo cincuenta y siete.

Serena le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no estoy de humor para jugar al Scrabble.

—¿Te apetece que juguemos al backgammon? ¿Al ajedrez?

—¿Y si nos sentamos a hablar? —se levantó, se sentó en el sofá y palmeó a su lado—. Podemos intentar relajarnos.

Seiya no aceptó la invitación. Se sentó en frente de ella, en una butaca, estirando las piernas.

—Hoy ha hecho un tiempo muy agradable, ¿verdad? No hacía mucho frío. Normalmente, siempre llueve en esta época del año —seguro que hablando del tiempo conseguía desquiciarla.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, puesto que éste es mi primer noviembre en Trall.

—Exacto —dijo Seiya, asintiendo—. ¿Te has enterado de que Setsuna va a pintar la panadería? Me ha dicho que le apetece pintarla de azul claro.

Serena se levantó y se pasó las manos por las caderas.

—¿Sabes? Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una aspirina?

—No, no. Probablemente haya sido el vino. Creo que estoy un poco cansada. A lo mejor… debería acostarme.

Aquélla era una evolución interesante de los acontecimientos, pensó Seiya. ¿Estaría esperando que la invitara a su cama?

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa en coche.

—No —replicó Serena—, he traído el coche de Mina.

—Podrías llevarte algo de cena. A lo mejor te entra hambre más tarde.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya hablaremos mañana, Seiya.

Seiya la observó dirigirse a la cocina para buscar su chaqueta. Unos segundos después, oyó que se cerraba la puerta de atrás y rió para sí.

Quizá no estuviera jugando limpio, pero si no forzaba la situación, podían continuar meses así. Y él no estaba dispuesto a ser solamente el amigo de Serena Tsukino.

Miró el reloj. Estaba seguro de que volvería. Regresaría a casa de Mina, empezaría a pensar en la noche que podrían haber pasado juntos y al cabo de un par de horas, decidiría que ya tenía más que suficiente. Y entonces, por fin podrían comenzar a disfrutar de su futura vida de pareja.

**S&S**

Serena puso el coche en marcha y salió a toda velocidad. No estaba segura de si reír o llorar. ¿No era de eso exactamente de lo que se estaba intentando proteger?

Cuando había vuelto a Trall, pretendía averiguar si su relación con Seiya tenía futuro. Ya se había engañado con Darién en una ocasión y no se le ocurría nada peor que dejarse engañar otra vez por una aventura. Pero, en aquel momento, estaban comenzado a cumplirse sus peores temores: Seiya estaba perdiendo su interés en ella.

—Deberías alegrarte —se dijo a sí misma—. Lo has averiguado antes de que haya podido romperte el corazón… por completo.

La verdad era que, al final, terminaría con el corazón roto, pero por lo menos se había salvado de una completa humillación.

¿Pero en dónde la dejaba aquella nueva situación? Había abandonado su vida en los Estados Unidos. Seguramente, Darién ya había contratado a otro director artístico. En Chicago sólo le quedaba su familia.

Serena aparcó el coche y subió corriendo al apartamento. Una vez allí, se quitó la chaqueta, se descalzó y se metió en la cama. Había trazado un cuidadoso plan en su relación con Darién y en tres años lo había echado a perder. Y el plan que con tanto cuidado había diseñado para aclarar su relación con Seiya se había convertido en un fracaso total en menos de un mes. A ese ritmo, su próxima relación duraría cerca de treinta segundos.

Serena se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de Seiya, desnudo y excitado, se multiplicaban en su mente. Tenía la sensación de que hacía siglos que no hacían el amor, pero la verdad era que apenas habían pasado unas semanas. E, incluso en aquel momento, le bastaba pensar en lo que habían compartido para experimentar un intenso deseo.

A lo mejor debería haberse ido a Nueva York. Debería haber hecho caso de lo que le decía su intuición. En realidad aquello sólo había sido una aventura. Serena gimió para sí y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. A pesar de lo que le decía la lógica, en el fondo sabía que no podía ser cierto. Que lo que había compartido con Seiya había sido mucho más que sexo.

El sonido del teléfono quebró el silencio de la noche y Serena se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Al principio, no quería contestar. Pero pensó entonces que su abuela solía llamarle a esa hora, así que corrió al teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Serena, soy Mina.

—Hola, Mina.

—Espero no haberte despertado.

—Sólo son las nueve de la noche, ¿qué tal por Nueva York?

—Oh, es todo maravilloso. Ayer nevó y esta semana se celebra el día de Acción de Gracias. Darién me ha dicho que tengo que cocinar un pavo. ¿De dónde viene esa obsesión de los estadounidenses con el pavo? ¿Es una especie de icono sagrado? Es posible que tenga que llamarte para que me digas la receta.

—Estoy a tu disposición. ¿Y qué tal está Darién?

—Estupendamente. Está siendo encantador conmigo, Serena. Me ha llevado a cenar a un restaurante precioso de Greenwich Village, y me está presentando a sus amigos. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Seiya? ¿Todavía no se han casado? Me enfadaré como no me pidas que sea la madrina. O, mejor todavía, como no me encargue yo de organizar la ceremonia.

Serena se interrumpió. La emoción le impedía hablar.

—La verdad es que las cosas no van muy bien. Creo que Seiya está perdiendo el interés. Probablemente debería haberme ido con ustedes.

—¿Seiya? —se echó a reír—. Oh, por favor, pero si está loco por ti.

—Hemos intentado ir un poco más despacio en nuestra relación, para así poder llegar a conocernos como amigos.

—Dios mío, ¿por qué has hecho una cosa así? —preguntó Mina.

—Pensé que podría ser… —Serena suspiró—. Es una tontería, lo sé. Pero, al principio fue todo tan rápido… Y ahora él ha perdido el interés en el sexo, y en mí.

—No puedes estar tan segura. A lo mejor sólo estaba de mal humor y lo que tienes que hacer es intentar animarle un poco.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Vete a la pensión, desnúdate y métete en su cama. Estoy segura de que se arreglaran antes de que amanezca. Y si no, tengo varias botellas de agua del manantial del Druida encima del fregadero de la cocina. Prepárale un té y volverá a desearte.

—No pienso hacer eso.

—Eres tú la que tiene que decidir. Pero si ustedes dos no están hechos el uno para el otro, entonces no sé quién podría estarlo.

—A lo mejor debería hablar con él. Si lo nuestro ha terminado, quiero saberlo cuanto antes para poder continuar con mi vida.

—Vete a verlo a la posada. Y cuando hayan pasado una placentera noche de sexo, ¿podrías buscar mi abrigo azul y mis botas altas y enviármelas por correo? O mejor, dáselas a mi madre.

—Lo haré.

Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos más hasta que Serena se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Miró después a su alrededor, el que hasta entonces le había parecido un lugar acogedor, le resultó de pronto frío y hostil. Agarró la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Había llegado la hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Si Seiya había perdido el interés en ella, no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en Trall.

Tardó cinco minutos en regresar a la posada. Aparcó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero, para su sorpresa, Seiya había cerrado con llave.

—Maldita puerta —gritó.

Cerró el puño y llamó hasta hacerse darlo en la mano.

Unos segundos después, se encendió la luz de la ventana y Seiya abrió la puerta. Iba descalzo y sin camisa y era evidente que acababa de ponerse los pantalones.

—Has tardado mucho —musitó, pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

La agarró del codo para hacerle pasar.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Serena, intentando controlar la emoción de su voz.

—No, no tenemos que hablar —Seiya enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó.

Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y prolongó el beso hasta dejar a Serena sin respiración.

—Eso está mucho mejor —Seiya se volvió y se dirigió hacia el salón—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Serena.

—A la cama, para eso has venido, ¿no?

—He venido aquí para hablar contigo.

—No, no vamos a hablar. Vamos a meternos en la cama. Ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

—¡No puedes obligarme a acostarme contigo! —gritó Serena.

—No te estoy obligando a nada —repuso Seiya—. Te estoy invitando, Serena.

—¿Pero qué va a pasar con nuestro plan?

—¿Te refieres a tu plan? Quiero dejarlo ya. Odio tu plan. Tengo montones de amigos, Serena, y de vez en cuando me tomo una pinta con ellos en el pub. Pero cuando pienso en ti, no pienso sólo en una amiga. Tú eres la mujer a la que quiero.

—¿Me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero. Si no, no habría soportado este estúpido plan durante dos semanas. Quiero que estés conmigo cada día y cada noche. No quiero jugar al Scrabble y no quiero hablar del maldito tiempo. Quiero estar contigo desnudo en la cama y ser completamente feliz. ¿Te parece que eso tiene algo de malo?

—Nada.

—Estupendo. Y en ese caso, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagamos un nuevo plan; creo que deberíamos planear no tener ningún plan.

Serena consideró su sugerencia. La verdad era que las cosas habían ido mucho mejor entre ellos cuando lo habían dejado todo en manos de la espontaneidad.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos intentarlo —contestó.

Seiya se le quedó mirando fijamente y sonrió.

—Ven a la cama conmigo, Serena —le tendió la mano y ella se acercó lentamente a él.

La condujo a su habitación y, una vez allí, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la desnudó lentamente. Se levantó después frente a ella, se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer hasta sus pies.

—Así es como deberían ser siempre las cosas entre nosotros —susurró.

Posó la mano sobre su seno y se inclinó para tomar el pezón con la lengua.

—Lo siento —susurró Serena, hundiendo las manos en su pelo—, estaba asustada. Y cuando tengo miedo, hago muchas tonterías.

Seiya le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

—Afortunadamente para todos. Porque venir a Trall era una gran estupidez y, sin embargo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

—¿De verdad?

—No tienes por qué tener miedo. Nunca te haré daño, te lo juro. Nunca.

—No he parado de pensar en todas las razones por las que esto no podía funcionar, en los motivos por los que tenía que protegerme. Pero aun así, continúo queriendo que estemos juntos —confesó Serena.

Seiya presionó la frente contra la curva de su cuello.

—No deberías pensar tanto.

—¿Tú no piensas en nosotros?

—Pienso en la suavidad de tu piel, en cómo me gusta oírte reír y en lo agradable que es poder besarte cuando quiero. En lo maravillosa que estás desnuda, y vestida también. Pienso en lo inteligente que eres y en que tienes una manera muy original de verlo todo, una forma que me demuestra que eres única —se interrumpió—. Pero, cuando estoy contigo, no pienso, siento.

—Al final lo he estropeado todo, ¿verdad?

—No has hecho nada que no pueda arreglarse. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado en estas dos semanas, ¿y los tuyos?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco.

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho reaccionar, lo del Scrabble o la conversación sobre el tiempo?

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—En realidad, fue el comentario sobre que Setsuna iba a pintar de azul la panadería.

—Interesante —dijo Seiya.

—Sabías que iba a venir esta noche, ¿verdad? Me estabas esperando.

—Esperaba que volvieras. Y si no, estaba dispuesto a presentarme en el apartamento de Mina y meterme en tu cama.

—Estamos mejor aquí. La cama es mucho más cómoda. Y más grande —frunció el ceño—. ¿No le habías prometido esta cama a Mina?

—Sí, pero prefirió a Darién.

Seiya la tumbó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado, enredando las piernas con las suyas. Comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, buscando sus rincones favoritos, aquellos en los que sabían que podían darse mayor placer.

Seiya estaba ya excitado y cuando Serena rodeó su miembro con los dedos, escapó de sus labios un largo suspiro. Serena comenzó a acariciarle y Seiya, a cambio, buscó el centro de su deseo y lo rozó delicadamente con el pulgar.

Pero a Serena no le bastaba con tocarle. Dio media vuelta en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Seiya la miró con los ojos resplandecientes de deseo mientras ella le invitaba a acercarse a la entrada húmeda de su cuerpo y descendía después lentamente sobre él.

—Oh —suspiró Seiya—. Así es como tenemos que estar. Juntos.

Serena comenzó a moverse. Se inclinaba hasta dejarle prácticamente fuera de ella y volvía después a caer. Controlaba el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración y podía darse cuenta de que Seiya estaba intentando controlarse. Se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior.

Seiya hundió la mano en su pelo y la retuvo contra él, atrapando sus labios en un beso. Pero aquello sólo sirvió para acercarlo más al límite. La sujetó, intentando que dejara de moverse, pero Serena quería que se entregara por completo.

—No —le pidió Seiya—. Serena, por favor, más despacio.

—No —gimió ella—. No puedo. Te deseo demasiado.

Volvió a besarle y sintió entonces todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Un instante después, Seiya estallaba en un orgasmo explosivo; su cuerpo entero temblaba con cada una de sus sacudidas.

Serena se derrumbó sobre él. Escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello y tomó aire, inhalando su esencia. Hasta ese momento, nunca había creído de verdad que fueran a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Pero de pronto, era capaz de imaginarlo.

Seiya le acarició el pelo lentamente.

—¿Ya estamos bien? —le preguntó.

—Si —contestó Serena, sonriendo. Se incorporó sobre el codo y le miró a los ojos—, estamos bien.

**S&S**

Seiya llenó un vaso de zumo de naranja, tomó las tostadas y extendió sobre ellas una cucharada de mermelada. Aunque había intentado convencer a Serena de las ventajas del desayuno irlandés consistente en huevos, salchichas, tocino y, por supuesto, patatas, ella prefería algo más sencillo.

Sonrió para si. Era agradable saber aquellas pequeñas cosas sobre ella, como que solía ahuecar la almohada antes de dormir o se retorcía un mechón de pelo cuando leía. No eran cosas importantes, pero eran detalles en los que Seiya se había fijado.

Y le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Eran casi las diez y Seiya normalmente empezaba el día al amanecer. Aquella noche apenas había dormido un par de horas, pero se sentía vivo, lleno de energía.

Habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor, como si no hubiera límite para su deseo. Cada vez que se acariciaban, Seiya quería más. Quería disfrutar de un futuro con Serena y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo posible. Su viaje a Dublín había sido una manera de escapar, pero también había estado considerando algunas oportunidades de trabajo. Aunque tenía dinero suficiente como para vivir sin trabajar, necesitaba una profesión, algo en lo que ocupar su mente para no estar pensando en Serena veinticuatro horas al día.

En cuanto a Serena, también ella necesitaba algo con lo que satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Se había entregado a la pintura y estaba emocionada con su evolución, pero él sabía que para tener éxito en cualquier empresa, debería abandonar Trall.

Había estado pensando en todas las opciones. Estaba Dublín, si querían quedarse en Irlanda. Pero también podían trasladarse a Londres si Serena quería algo un poco más sofisticado, o a París, el centro del mundo del arte. Podían incluso volver a Estados Unidos. Seiya estaría encantado de vivir en Chicago siempre y cuando estuviera con Serena, o en Nueva York.

Acababa de preparar la tetera y de colocarla en la bandeja para subírsela a Serena cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta principal. Eran poco más de las diez de un lunes por la mañana. No tenía ninguna reserva, así que pensó que O'Malley pasaba por allí para darse un baño.

Seiya corrió al salón para abrir la puerta. Pero en vez de encontrarse al bañista más famoso de Trall, descubrió a una anciana con una maleta a los pies.

—Buenos días —la saludó.

La anciana estudio el rostro de Seiya con expresión inescrutable.

—Entonces es usted, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende de a lo que se refiera.

—¿Es usted el hombre que me ha robado a mi nieta?

Seiya contuvo la respiración.

—Ah, se refiere a Serena. ¿Es usted Luna Tsukino?

—Sí, soy yo.

Era una mujer pequeña, con el pelo blanco y delgada. Pero tenía una mirada de acero que le hizo temblar. Era lo más parecido a un padre que Serena tenía en Irlanda y la desaprobación que reflejaba su rostro era obvia. Seiya no estaba muy seguro de lo que le parecería encontrar a Serena desnuda en su cama, pero sospechaba que no le haría mucha gracia.

—Ha hecho un viaje muy largo, señora Tsukino —tomó su maleta y la invitó a entrar.

—He pasado por la tienda y Serena no estaba. Debo suponer que está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está aquí, ¿quiere que vaya a llamarla?

—No, antes me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Acabo de preparar un té. ¿Por qué no viene al comedor y desayunamos? Después le enseñaré su habitación. Porque se quedará aquí algún tiempo, ¿verdad?

Luna frunció el ceño.

—Es usted encantador, eso tengo que reconocerlo.

Parecía más un insulto que un cumplido, pensó Seiya.

—Serena me ha hablado mucho de usted. Tenía ganas de conocerla —le señaló la mesa, le sacó una silla y corrió después a la cocina.

Una vez allí, tomó la bandeja con el desayuno de Serena y se la sirvió a su abuela.

—Hay té y tostadas. La mermelada es de frambuesas de la isla.

—¿Se le da bien la cocina?

—Hago lo que puedo. En la posada ofrecemos desayunos y yo suelo ayudar a la cocinera.

Luna bebió un sorbo de té y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—Eh, todavía está durmiendo. Ayer nos acostamos tarde. Pero si quiere, puedo despertarla.

—Supongo que estará durmiendo en su cama.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, supone usted correctamente.

—No puedo asegurar que yo fuera capaz de resistirme a los encantos de un hombre como usted si tuviera menos años.

—Pocos menos —bromeó Seiya.

Aquello le valió una sonrisa. Seiya disfrutó de su pequeña victoria. Y era un placer ver de dónde había sacado Serena su belleza y su franqueza. Su abuela y ella estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón.

—Además, conozco los efectos del agua de esta isla. Así fue como conseguí que mi marido se casara conmigo.

—Interesante.

—Déjeme aclarar una cosa —continuó Luna—. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones, señor Kou?

Seiya pensó un momento en la pregunta y después decidió contestar sinceramente.

—Pretendo casarme con su nieta en cuanto ella esté dispuesta. Pero después de lo que pasó con Darién, creo que necesitará algún tiempo y quiero darle todo el tiempo que necesite. Y cuando nos casemos, espero formar una familia y hacer feliz a su nieta durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Y dónde vivirán?

—Donde Serena quiera.

Luna asintió en silencio.

—Parece que tiene todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

La anciana sonrió, en aquella ocasión con más cariño.

—Eso es muy bueno. Ahora, me gustaría refrescarme un poco antes de ver a mi nieta. Quiero que me dé la mejor habitación y después despierte a Serena para decirle que tiene una visita.

—Estará encantada de verla.

—Por supuesto, soy su abuela favorita.

Seiya instaló a Luna en la primera habitación que había ocupado Serena. Antes de marcharse, encendió la chimenea.

—Espero que esté cómoda.

—Esta habitación me trae viejos recuerdos —dijo Luna con una sonrisa melancólica—. Me parece que fue ayer cuando me trajo el barco. Yo era muy joven entonces. Tenía toda la vida por delante —se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Y pensaba que íbamos a pasar toda la vida juntos.

Seiya vio las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

—Perdí a mi marido hace cinco años. E, incluso después de haber pasado cuarenta y cinco años con él, siento que no fue suficiente —se volvió hacia Seiya—. No pierda ni un solo día. Porque el tiempo nunca se recupera.

—Así que el agua funcionó.

—A veces las relaciones necesitan un poco de magia, señor Kou. Real o imaginada, eso no importa. Cuando estamos enamorados somos capaces de aferramos a cualquier cosa para creer que es para siempre.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sospechaba que el abuelo de Serena no había tenido elección en cuanto Luna había puesto los ojos en él. Y deseó que Serena estuviera tan segura de sus sentimientos como su abuela.

Dejó a Luna deshaciendo el equipaje y corrió a buscar a Serena. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, la encontró dormida. Se tumbó a su lado y la besó, pero no se despertaba, así que terminó sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Serena gimió.

—Vete, todavía es muy pronto.

—Dijiste que querías hablar. Ya es por la mañana, así que he pensado que podríamos hacerlo ahora.

Serena abrió los ojos y le miró con recelo.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta tu trabajo y en realidad, no hay nada que me ate a esta isla. Mi hermana y su marido quieren hacerse cargo de la posada, así que he estado pensando que quizá queramos cambiar de residencia. En el caso de que yo quiera trabajar, puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte, así que…

—Espera —dijo Serena, apartándose el pelo de los ojos—. ¿A qué huele?

Seiya parpadeó.

—Yo no huelo a nada.

—Pues yo sí —olfateó—. ¿De verdad no lo hueles? Porque a mí esto me huele… a un plan.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado. Supongo que habrá sido la falta de sueño.

Serena alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya veremos a dónde nos lleva la vida —le dijo—. Ahora mismo estoy feliz aquí, contigo. Si surge algo más interesante, ya hablaremos entonces. No quiero que ningún plan arruine nuestra vida en común.

—Muy bien, entonces, no haremos planes. ¿Pero hay algo que podría apetecerte hacer durante el próximo par de meses?

—Me gustaría ir a Chicago. Necesito sacar todas las cosas de mi apartamento. Y me gustaría presentarte a mi familia.

—No es mala idea. Aunque a tu abuela ya la conozco.

—¿Te ha llamado? —Serena se sentó en la cama—. Hablé con ella hace unos días, y no se puso muy contenta.

—Ahora parece que está bien —dijo Seiya—. Le he dado la mejor habitación y está descansando un poco. Le he dicho que irías a verla en cuanto te vistieras.

—¿Mi abuela está aquí? —preguntó estupefacta.

—Ha llegado en el primer ferry. Me ha dicho que había venido para llevarte, pero le he explicado que no va a poder hacerlo tan fácilmente. Así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo y, siempre y cuando mis intenciones sean honradas, no intentará convencerte de que te vayas.

—¿Y lo son?

—Algunas. Las demás son completamente indecorosas —la agarró de la mano—. Vamos, vístete. Tu abuela ha hecho un largo viaje para convencerle de que soy una especie de sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos. Y creo que tú deberías convencerla de todo lo contrario.

—Siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí. Siempre he sido su favorita.

La vio levantarse de la cama y recoger su ropa. Mientras se duchaba, Seiya estuvo hablando con ella. Y cuando salió de la ducha, la envolvió en una toalla y la ayudó a secarse.

En eso consistía la vida, reflexionó Seiya. En disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, sabiendo que estaba con la única persona que lo significaba todo para él. Fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias que les habían unidos, se habían encontrado el uno al otro. Y tenía que comenzar a construir una vida en común.

* * *

_Bueno, las cosas al fin se resolvieron entre Serena y Seiya, ya casi llegamos al final, aunque claro, nos falta el epilogo. _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el epilogo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	10. Epilogo

_Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior de esta historia!_

_Aquí les dejo el final de esta historia, ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Serena permanecía en una de las abarrotadas calles de Chicago, en el barrio de Wicker Park. Seiya y ella llevaban ya una semana en los Estados Unidos, visitando a su familia, conociendo los lugares de interés de la ciudad y disfrutando de una preciosa suite en el hotel Drake.

Seiya había estado fuera durante toda la mañana y Serena había recibido un mensaje telefónico en la recepción del hotel en el que Seiya le pedía que se encontrara con él en aquella dirección. Pero ella imaginaba que sería la dirección de un restaurante, y no de un almacén de ladrillos abandonado.

Desde que Serena se había instalado oficialmente en Irlanda, iban a los Estados Unidos por lo menos una vez cada dos o tres meses. Aunque Serena adoraba Trall, en ocasiones echaba de menos su ciudad natal.

Sin embargo, eran muchos los beneficios de vivir con Seiya. Cada día era una aventura, algo nuevo y excitante, aunque estuvieran haciendo cosas tan sencillas como pintar el salón. Viajaban con frecuencia y Seiya le había enseñado sus lugares favoritos de Nueva Zelanda y Japón en dos ocasiones en las que había tenido que desplazarse hasta allí por motivos de trabajo. Habían pasado unas vacaciones en el Caribe y tenían planeado un viaje a Egipto para el próximo mes.

Serena adoraba aquella vida tan libre, pero cada vez pensaba más en instalarse en algún lugar, en casarse y comenzar a formar una familia.

—¡Serena!

Serena dio media vuelta y vio a Seiya en una puerta situada en una esquina del edificio.

—¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera aquí? —le preguntó con extrañeza.

—Tienes que ver este lugar. ¡Es perfecto! —salió a grandes zancadas y le dio la mano—. Vamos, sé que te va a encantar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—Espera, ya lo verás.

Caminaron juntos hasta el oscuro hueco de la escalera interior del edificio. La luz entraba por unas ventanas altas situadas en la parte más alta de cada una de las paredes, iluminando el polvo que Serena y Seiya levantaban a su paso. Al parecer, no había mucho que ver, sólo un edificio viejo y polvoriento con un espacio abierto en el segundo piso.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Seiya.

—¿El qué?

—Este lugar.

—Está hecho un desastre. ¿Por qué querías que viniera?

—Porque quería saber tu opinión. ¿Crees que servirá?

—¿Para qué tiene que servir?

—Para nosotros. Necesito un local en los Estados Unidos. Y tú necesitas un espacio para pintar. Además, necesitaremos una casa. Y podemos convertir la parte de arriba en un piso y utilizar la de abajo para trabajar.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos en Chicago?

—Sólo si tú quieres. Sé lo mucho que echas de menos a tu familia, Serena, y no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos pasar más tiempo aquí. Puedo vivir en cualquier parte, siempre y cuando tengamos un aeropuerto cerca. Y creo que aquí podré ser muy feliz.

Parecía desesperado por contar con su aprobación.

—Y ya lo has comprado —dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—He firmado los papeles esta misma mañana. Había otro comprador, de modo que no me quedaba otra opción. Así que, por favor, dime que te gusta.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

—Me encanta, es perfecto. Y si tenemos una casa aquí, podremos ir y venir cuando queramos. Y podremos olvidarnos de los hoteles.

—Sí, tendremos un hogar —dijo Seiya.

Un hogar, pensó Serena. Llevaban juntos un año y medio y cualquier lugar en el que dormían era para ellos su hogar. No sabían nunca dónde iban a estar de una semana para otra. Pero a lo mejor había llegado el momento de dar un giro en su relación.

—Me gusta nuestra vida. Es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

—Pero podría ser más perfecta todavía —dijo Seiya, dándole un beso en la frente.

Serena se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—¿Cómo podría ser más perfecta?

Seiya la miró a los ojos.

—Podrías casarte conmigo —sugirió.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera siempre lo que estaba pensando, a veces incluso antes que ella? Serena llevaba tiempo esperando a que Seiya volviera a pedirle que se casara con él. De vez en cuando, Seiya dejaba caer la pregunta, pero hasta entonces, ella siempre le había pedido que esperara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a darme una respuesta?

—Sí —contestó Serena.

—¿Sí vas a darme una respuesta, o la respuesta es sí?

—Las dos cosas. Sí, me casaré contigo, Seiya Kou. Y sí voy a responder.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Seiya mientras parpadeaba con incredulidad.

—De acuerdo entonces. Vamos a casarnos, ese es el plan.

—Sí —contestó Serena—. Creo que ahora podemos decir que tenemos un plan sin que eso suponga ningún peligro.

Seiya la agarró por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Serena apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos tan llenos de deseo y amor.

—Y ahora, tengo una sorpresa para ti —anunció Serena.

—¿Qué sorpresa puede ser?

—Busca en el bolsillo de atrás de mis vaqueros.

Seiya la dejó en el suelo, hizo lo que le pedía y sacó dos entradas del bolsillo.

—¿Los Chicago Cubs?

—Es un partido de béisbol. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayas familiarizándote con el juego.

Seiya examinó las entradas con detenimiento.

—Bombón, conozco el juego perfectamente. He estado haciendo home runs desde la primera vez que nos metimos en la cama.

—Éste es un juego perfectamente diferente. Y si vas a casarte con una chica de Chicago, tendrás que elegir. O eres de los Cubs o eres de los Sax. Los perritos calientes, con mostaza o con ketchup. Y si pretendes hacerme feliz durante el resto de nuestras vidas, tendrás que saber de esas cosas.

—¿Y los Bulls?

—Los Bulls son un equipo de baloncesto.

—Pues estaba pensando que, ahora que ya soy un as del béisbol, quizá podría comenzar con un deporte diferente —miró a su alrededor—, uno en el que haya que driblar, meterla en un agujero y gritar.

—Nunca dejas de pensar en el sexo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Durante al menos unos minutos al día procuro pensar en el trabajo —miró a su alrededor—. Y hablando de sexo, ahora somos dueños de este lugar. ¿Qué te parece si lo estrenamos?

Serena se llevó la mano a los botones de la blusa y comenzó a desabrochárselos lentamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero si quieres que te explique cómo se juega al baloncesto, tendremos que empezar con el tiro libre.

Seiya gruñó mientras la ayudaba a desabrocharse la blusa.

—Bombón, me encantan los deportes estadounidenses.

**Fin**

* * *

_Quisiera agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, en la que espero se hayan divertido tanto como yo._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_**  
**


End file.
